Lucy's Thoughts
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Ever since Fairy Tail returned from the beach, Lucy had always thought of Natsu as friends. But all that changed when a certain scene between them two happened that Levy had brought up... What are Lucy's feelings for Natsu now? Meanwhile, an evil dragon wishes to destroy the world, and five hereos are needed! Who are these hereos? NaLu, and few OC's.
1. Back From the Beach

Chapter One: Return

Lucy's POV

It was the day when they had come back from training at the beach.

"_Surely, Lucy, you like Natsu?" A light blue-headed girl, Levy, teased the blonde._

"_W-What?!" Lucy stuttered. "No… There's nothing going on between us, honest!" _

"_Right, Lucy…" Erza, a red haired mage, spoke up. "There's no way we'll believe that."_

What was all that nonsense those two were talking about? She only thought of the fire dragon slayer as a friend. As _nakama, _like he had thought of her.

That's all what Lucy had told herself all along. That was until Levy spoke up about Natsu carrying Lucy to the bathroom. Lucy was in shock about how she had brought the topic up, saying about those two together.

The girls seemed interested in the topic as well. Lucy, on the other side, was now really, really awkward around Natsu, or for example, when he comes in contact with her.

Lucy sighed. _I don't have time for that stuff. _She thought, crossing her arms over her chest. She was then thinking about this, when all of a sudden, a loud voice called, "LUCY!"

Dang it, that certainly was familiar. Lucy thought. She whirled around to face a teenager with a dragon-scaled scarf and pink hair grinning at her, with a blue cat at his side.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered. She cleared her throat and said more clearly, "Natsu. Happy. What is it?"

"Well, Luce," Natsu answered. "Wanna go outside?"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, already zooming outside of the door.

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed. She pointed to where the rest of the members were. "Shouldn't we tell them first?"

"Nah, wouldn't want to waste time!" Natsu smiled. "We'll come back, don't you worry!"

Lucy stepped forward to follow Natsu and Happy, but stopped. She wouldn't want to take the risk of getting lost, would she? Or would she follow Natsu and Happy instead?

Lucy thought (boy, she was doing lots of thinking today), but was interrupted by a small voice. "Lucy, you can go with those two," the voice said.

It was Wendy who had spoke, a little girl with blue hair and brown eyes. The air dragon slayer, Wendy! How cute she was, Lucy thought happily.

"I'll tell the others you two have gone off, Lucy-san!" Wendy said, bowing politely.

"Thank you, Wendy!" Lucy called as she ran off to join Natsu and Happy, who were waiting for her at the front door, waving.

When Lucy had caught up to them, Natsu and Happy were whispering amongst themselves, loud enough for her to hear as she approached.

"Hey, are you sure she would like to go here?" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"Aye, she would. It's a nice place!" Happy replied, flying in the air.

Lucy cleared her throat, to let those two know she was there. "Where exactly are we going, you two?"

Natsu and Happy exchanged a glance. "Somewhere, Lucy!" Natsu said happily. "You'll find out soon, don't worry!"

Happy snickered. "He li-"

"Shut up!" Natsu snarled at him.

Lucy was baffled. "Um, okay." She wasn't sure what Happy was saying at that time when Natsu interrupted loudly, but she nodded slowly.

"So, shall we go then?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"You bet we are!" Natsu shouted, running ahead.

"Aye! Natsu, wait up!" Happy said, flying to the dragon slayer, Lucy not far behind.

This definitely will be fun! Lucy thought to herself, smiling.


	2. The Statue

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, but this is my first story and also this took place after ova 4 in the anime Fairy Tail. I suggest watching it first, but it's your choice! I won't force you, don't worry. Also, I forgot to put this on the summary, but some of you might have found out that it is rated T. I rated it T, for just in case. I'm quite not sure if I want to add language or violence, I **_**might, **_**but I'm not going to guarantee it. I also will try to update new chapters, because even I can be busy sometimes, lol. Read on!**

**Natsu: Yeah! **

**Lucy: Wait, Natsu! We aren't supposed to appear in the author's note! It's rude to interrupt—**

**ChocoCookiesRule134: Um… okay? Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Journey to Where, Exactly?

Natsu's POV

Natsu ran and ran, straight towards the forest, Happy not far behind. Lucy was still running and trying to catch up to the two of them, who were waiting for her.

"Not… Fair…" Lucy panted, as she caught up to them. "You… Need… To… Wait… For… Me…"

"Fine, but hurry up, Lucy!" Natsu hollered.

"Sheesh! I'm ready now, you didn't have to be all complaining or upset…" Lucy grumbled. Natsu beckoned for her to come, and Happy said, "Lucy, we need to hurry! Please?"

Lucy didn't look too happy, but she nodded slowly. "I'll hurry if you two will slow down."

Natsu grinned. "Fine with me! Let's GO!" He pumped up his fist into the air and continued running forward. Happy followed, and Lucy was catching up now.

"Where are we going exactly?" Lucy asked. "We'll have to come back soon and Wendy told me not to get lost!"

"We're going somewhere, Luce!" Natsu shouted back. "Just be patient, okay?"

"Aye…" Happy said. "Just this once."

Lucy sighed, but she didn't say anything. She kept quiet and followed Natsu's direction. Natsu smiled to himself. _I'm sure she'll like it. I'm very sure._

After a few more distances, Natsu halted. Happy slowed down and dropped to the floor. "We're here." Natsu mumbled, clutching his scarf tightly.

Natsu could hear Lucy running towards them both. "Guys, you really need to slow down!" Lucy called angrily. But, when she had took her place besides Natsu, she gasped.

"Wow." Lucy said, clearly in awe.

Natsu could understand why she was so amazed. Before them lay a stone sculpture of a beautiful, enormous dragon that seemed to be roaring in the distance. _If it was alive, it would roar and it would be extremely beautiful, _Natsu thought to himself.

"Oh. My. Gosh…" Lucy gaped. "How… How did you know this was here?" She stepped forward to touch the stone dragon's rough scales.

"Dunno." Natsu said honestly. "I was walking through the village and saw this! Amazing, huh?" He asked Happy, who nodded and said, "Aye, sir!"

"I wonder who carved this?" Lucy asked. There was no plaque or anything that told them who had designed the sculpture.

"Whoever did it was a good artist," Happy mused.

"Yeah…" Natsu said quietly. He had a strange feeling that he saw the dragon before, but he didn't know why. Igneel wasn't this dragon though, that's for sure, Natsu figured.

Lucy was still circling the statue for any note of the sculptor. "Oh, look guys!" She finally said, pointing to the dragon's talons.a

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, confused.

"I've found the plaque," Lucy said impatiently. "Now, if you excuse me, I would like to read it!"

Natsu and Happy moved out of the way, but Natsu was trying to find the plaque. "Um, Lucy? I don't see any plaque on any of the talons… Are you sure it's there?"

"Yes, I'm very sure!" Lucy scolded him. "Can't you see it? It's there on the dragon's left hand, third talon. It's very noticeable, so you should see it. It's the color of light blue, by the way."

Happy flew over to the dragon's left hand, third talon, and said, "Lucy! I see no plaque! Are you losing your mind or something?"

Sure enough, when Natsu stomped over, he couldn't see anything either. "Yeah, Luce, I only see stone and this weird white stuff… Wait, are those bird droppings?!" He grimaced, and backed away slowly.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I see it perfectly clearly. Anyway, since you can't read it, I will."

"It says that Haruno Suzuki designed the sculpture. That's all, but… Isn't it strange? There isn't any year that says Suzuki sculpted it or anything." Lucy said, confused.

"And why are you the only one that can read it?" Happy complained.

"I don't know! I just don't… Strange…" Lucy muttered.

Haruno Suzuki… Natsu thought. "I've heard of that name before!"

"You have?" Happy said, surprised.

"What? Who is Suzuki then?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Erm…" Natsu thought, scratching his head, "I actually have no idea!"

"THEN WHY SAY ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE, BAKA?!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu shrugged. "It just sounds familiar, don't blame me for remembering something!"

"Anyway, let's go back. They'll probably be waiting for us!" Happy said.

"Yes, let's," Lucy agreed. "But this time I get a head start!"

Natsu, however, didn't join Lucy and Happy arguing. Instead, which was very unusual of Natsu, thought of who that Haruno Suzuki was.

**A/N: And that's Chapter two! Thanks, and feel free to review! (OMG, THAT RHYMES!)**

**Natsu, Lucy, and Happy: Sayonara!**

**ChocoCookiesRule134: Have a nice day!**


	3. Why Can't I Understand My Feelings?

**A/N: I'm super bored so I decided to go ahead and post ANOTHER chapter, chapter three! I've also noticed I've been getting lots of views on my story too! Yay! So enjoy again, I'm sorry its kinda not relating to the title of the story but don't worry, I'm just gettin' started! Oh and I might not be titling some of the chapters cuz I don't know what to name it... Anyway! Here goes nothing!**

Chapter Three

Lucy's POV

Lucy's head swarmed with all the information she had gathered from the dragon statue Natsu and Happy showed her. Why was she the only one that could read the plaque? Why was she the one that even saw it? Why the heck did Natsu see bird poop on the statue? Why did Natsu bring her here?

_Why did Natsu bring her here? _Lucy thought. _Why me only? Why didn't he ask the whole team to come... Why me?_

Lucy felt heat rush to her face.

_"Surely, Lucy, you like Natsu?"_

Oh crud. Not this feeling again! Why did she always have to feel it with Natsu especially?

_I'll just ignore it, _Lucy thought. _If I ignore it I'm sure to forget it. Yeah..._

"Lucy, are you okay? You're beet red." Natsu called out to her.

Shoot.

"Okay? I'm perfectly FINE!" Lucy said shrilly. Natsu gave her a weird look, like, _What the heck? _and continued running ahead. Happy said nothing, but he smiled suspiciously. Lucy had a bad feeling about Happy now. Ignoring him, she sped up, where she then saw tiny figures not far ahead.

"Lucy! Natsu! Happy!" A red-haired teen with brown eyes called to them, wearing a suit of armor. That was Erza. Next to her was Gray, who seemed bored out of his mind.

"We've been waiting for a long time now," Wendy said nervously. "I said you probably got lost or something..."

"A long time?" Lucy asked Wendy. "How long were we gone?"

"Er... Two hours?" Wendy suggested, counting.

"Two hours?!" Lucy exclaimed. "We were only gone for an hour, not two!"

"Well, that's what Erza said," Natsu said. "Can we go now?"

"Wait just a second, fire sicko." Gray grumbled, pointing at him. "You owe us an explanation!"

"We could just tell you when we get back, creepy ice stalker!" Natsu retorted.

"WHO YOU CALLING A STALKER?!" Gray bellowed, stripping.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SICKO?!" Natsu yelled, breathing wild, hot flames.

"You two!" Lucy started angrily, but Erza was faster. Quickly, Erza pulled out two very pointy swords and pointed them at Natsu and Gray's throats. Her expression was extremely scary, with glowing red eyes and pointy teeth. Her red hair was flowing dangerously.

"Oh shoot!" Lucy whispered.

"At this rate, we'll die!" Happy screamed, flying around in circles.

Charle, Wendy's cat, just facepalmed. "We aren't going to die, you baka, Gray and Natsu are!"

"I think that just made it worse," Wendy added.

_Dang it, I must do something! _Lucy thought. Quickly thinking, she called, "Erza, be easy on them! You can't blame them if they're just arguing-"

"Yeah! We're sorry!" Natsu and Gray both screeched in unison.

Erza finally calmed down a bit, but Lucy could tell she was a tad still angry. "We'll discuss this matter later. And if you two argue again..."

"WE'LL BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER, ERZA!" Natsu and Gray said again.

"Oh, gosh..." Lucy laughed. She couldn't help but smile at how Natsu was acting now!

_But then... Natsu's my nakama. _Lucy thought. She never doubted that. But now...

_How do I really feel about him? I've asked myself countless times already..._

_I can't seem to understand my own emotions._

Lucy stared at the floor, depressed and confused. After that, she followed her guild mates back to Fairy Tail, their guild. However, she was still thinking...

_Why can't I understand myself or my emotions?_

**A/N: So, that was chappie 3. Reviews would be appreciated! I like to know how my story is, and you guys can tell me what I should do in the future! :D**

**Natsu: I still hate that stupid ice baka.**

**Gray: I still hate Natsu's ugly face.**

**Natsu: What?!**

**Gray: HEY!**

**Erza: Excuse me?**

**Natsu & Gray: WE'RE BEST FRIENDS TILL THE END...**

**Lucy: The heck?**

**ChocoCookiesRule134: Um... Bye! Wait till next chapter!**


	4. Haruno Suzuki

**A/N: Thank you all for favoriting and following my story! I totally appreciate it, arigatou! Let's get to the point here shall we? I'm happy I have 100+ views now! I'm back from some trip I took so I'm writing another chappie again :D**

**Natsu: Yes, please write a chapter. It's been a while.**

**ChocoCookiesRule134: No, it's been three hours ago. Get your facts straight, Natsu-san!**

**Natsu: Don't need to be so mean about it! *sticks tongue out at***

**ChocoCookiesRule134: *sighs* Well, let's introduce, shall we?**

**Natsu & ChocoCookiesRule134: ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR!**

Chapter Four

Lucy's POV

Lucy opened her eyes to the familiar walls of her room. Sighing, she sat up, brushed her hair, and walked over to her desk. Silently, she picked a blank sheet of paper, a quill, and a bottle of black ink.

Lucy studied the piece of paper, almost forgetting what to put. Remembering, she picked up the quill and wrote two words on the paper.

_Dear Mom,_

Lucy quietly wrote underneath the heading. When she had finished, she had massaged her hands and picked up the letter so she could read what she put down.

_I'm so confused. At the beach where we trained, it appeared that somehow, Natsu was carrying me to someplace by piggyback. Levy said the bathroom. Gosh, I never felt so awkward in my life, mom... I wish I could tell you about it, right now, face to face. I still miss you so much mother, just as much as I miss father. This is... because I'm, well, doubting myself more than ever. Natsu's my nakama, right? And also a friend... But, why am I doubting myself because of this? Please, I need advice..._

_ Love, Lucy_

Lucy had to bite her tongue in order for her not to burst out crying. She had other things to do than worry about Natsu. Saying nothing, she dressed, and bolted outside the door, towards Fairy Tail.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice called. Lucy turned so abruptly that she almost tripped over herself, but she managed to regain her balance.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy called back, seeing the teen and Happy coming closer.

"Wendy said she has information on Haruno Suzuki!" Happy said to Lucy. "Maybe she collects fish!"

Lucy smiled, even though she silently thought that it was a stupid hypothesis since Haruno Suzuki sculpted a beautiful stone dragon. Why fish too?

Natsu was clenching his fists and pumping them into the air happily. "I wonder if she could make me a stone statue of Igneel! That'd be so cool, huh?!"

Lucy felt her stomach flip-flop. If Haruno Suzuki took a liking to Natsu and Natsu liked Suzuki back... _No! _Lucy yelled at herself in her head. _Suzuki is just a person that sculptes dragons... Big deal, right?_

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lucy said, forcing a smile. "Let's go ask Wendy then!"

The three of them then rushed excitedly towards the guild, looking forward on seeing Suzuki, the dragon artist!

When Natsu, Happy, and Lucy arrived in Fairy Tail, it seemed that Wendy was waiting for them to come. When she had spotted them, she ran towards them three, her blue hair bouncing in happiness.

"I know who Haruno Suzuki is!" Wendy said. She pointed to a book called _The Dragon Artist: Haruno Suzuki._

"She's a lady who sculpts dragons, and people like her art a lot. But, people are wondering if the dragons she sculpt are real or made up. So she's basically one of those good/bad artists." Wendy explained.

"Why is she bad?" Happy asked. "Did she steal lots of fish?"

"No." Wendy said. "It doesn't say why she was a bad artist, just some positive things about her sculptors. Why don't you all look for her? I think she lives somewhere in the mountains."

"An adventure!" Lucy squealed.

"Let's go!" Natsu roared, spewing fire all over the place.

"For the fish!" Happy cried, holding a piece of fish and flying around Natsu excitedly.

Wendy smiled. "Then it's an official mission, right? Here's the book about Haruno Suzuki." She handed the book to Lucy, who smiled back at her.

"Thanks a lot, Wendy! You were a great help," Lucy said admiringly.

"Good luck!" Wendy called, as Lucy, Natsu, and Happy left the guild certainly pleased with their discovery.

As they left the guild, it was sunset, so Lucy asked Natsu if it was okay if they could begin the journey the next day, to "start fresh." Natsu hastily agreed, and he and Happy both left Lucy at her house.

Lucy opened the door and went inside. She went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She then sat at her desk and stared at the letter she "wrote" to her mother in heaven. Lucy carefully folded the letter up and sealed it in an envelope.

She didn't stand up to deliver the letter. Instead, she simply opened a cabinet drawer and placed the sealed envelope in there. Lucy wished she could actually send the letter, but she knew that she couldn't even how much she wanted to.

She decided to spend the rest of the time to think about the event Levy was talking about yesterday. Lucy closed her eyes and focused on remembering that certain event that took place...

_"Lucy, you know that Natsu carried you to the bathroom, right? Well, how did it go?" Levy asked slyly._

_"What? What event?" Lucy had asked nervously, turning red._

_"Y'know, what I just told you!" Levy laughed._

_"O-oh. About that... I guess I wasn't, ah, paying attention or anything, cause all I remember is having a headache..." Lucy explained._

_"Are you sure, Lucy?" Erza had asked her._

_"Very." Lucy said, avoiding the girl's gazes at her. If they stared, they would find Lucy blushing, which Lucy did NOT want them to see._

_"Surely, Lucy, you like Natsu?" Levy then asked out of nowhere._

_"W-What?" Lucy stuttered. "There's nothing going on between us, honest!"_

_"Right, Lucy..." Erza spoke up. "There's no way we'll believe that."_

_"Yeah, it's like he likes you back too!" Levy said._

_"I'm serious!" Lucy exclaimed, hot with embarrasment._

_"Okay then," Levy said, exchanging a glance with Erza, clearly unconvinced._

That was a total nightmare, Lucy thought. But then again, her friends seemed to be only joking. If it was the truth, she would probably faint with disbelief.

Natsu only liked everyone in the guild as nakama. Family. Friends. True, he'd always be there for Lucy when she was in a dilemma, like a prince who saves the damsel in distress...

_Oh, now you're comparing this to a real fairy tale, Lucy! _Lucy thought angrily.

She then climbed into her bed after brushing her teeth and watched the sunset fade away for the stars and moon to replace it. _And fairy tales... _

Lucy stared at a book called _Cinderella. _The book had ended when the prince and Cinderella got married and lived happily ever after.

_...Always have happy endings, don't they?_

Lucy felt tears fall onto her pillow, but she wasn't sure why, and it also didn't matter to her. Her heart was tearing apart in confusion for Natsu and about Suzuki... Why, she wondered... Why?

And she closed her eyes into complete darkness.

**A/N: I'm not sure if that was a cliffhanger, but that was chapter four. Did you like it or anything? Next would be about them meeting Haruno Suzuki. I made her my OC. You'll see the impact of her later! Teehee :D**

**Natsu: Eh, get on with it already! I wanna make her sculpt Igneel for me!**

**Lucy: Wait till next chappie!**

**Happy: *holding a piece of fish* Fish are yummy!**

**Wendy: Sayonara (for now)!**


	5. The Quest Begins

**A/N: Hello! I recently checked how many views this story was getting and was surprised to see it have 300 views! Thanks a lot guys! I've also noticed that my chapters were short, so I'm going to make them longer! Thank you FairyTailUnite2 and NIGHTANGEL21 for favoring my story, and NIGHTANGEL21, DIGIKO12, cocobean4ever, CatsCradle22, and AmestrisEric for following this story too! I appreciate it! :D**

**Fairy Tail: Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Happy: Fish for all!**

Chapter Five

Lucy's POV (again XD)

Lucy didn't know where she was at all.

After walking around a bit, she saw a figure at the foot of an extremely tall building.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucy asked politely.

The figure turned, and Lucy nearly screamed. It was Erza, dressed in a suit and tie. Erza was holding a black cane at her side, and she wore sunglasses over her eyes. On Erza's head was a miniature black hat on her long scarlet hair. Was she cosplaying some character? Lucy wondered.

"Er." Lucy began, not sure where to start over her shock of Erza's appearance.

"Yes, milady?" Erza asked Lucy. Erza gave no sign that she knew who the blonde even was. _Milady, huh? _Lucy mused. _Then in this weird world Erza might be some kind of butler or waitress or something._

"Where am I?" Lucy said at last. Erza regarded this question slowly, with confusion clouding her gaze through her sunglasses.

"Oh," Erza said smoothly, straightening her tie. "You are, ah, somewhere in the universe. Even I, Erza Scarlet, don't know where I am. I just found myself in this corner of a building. I was told by someone to be guarding it." When Erza saw Lucy's baffled expression, she mildly laughed. "Darling, you'll find out where you are, do not worry, child."

Lucy didn't get what the scarlet haired teen was babbling about. What Lucy wanted to do, really, was to exit this strange place at once! And Erza never talked in a nice, sweet, way. Usually her tone of voice was more hard and strict, but kind. Erza also never called Lucy "darling" or "child."

"Um, okay," Lucy said, still not understanding. "But can you at least tell me who told you to guard the building?"

"Hm." Erza said, tapping her chin softly. "A light blue haired girl."

_Levy... _Lucy thought. "Thank you, Erza-san!" She nodded politely to the other teen, who smiled.

"Good luck darling," Erza mused. "Try to get out ASAP..."

Lucy smiled at Erza. At least she was in a happy mood.

"Oh, and sweetie," Erza said again. "I recommend climbing the building for an exit. That is all I can tell you." Erza beckoned for Lucy to come forward, so Lucy did.

"Good luck." Erza said dreamily, and Lucy was going to thank her when suddenly, a huge force blasted her upwards!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy screamed as she bolted upwards at high speeds. It was like she was flying; flying nonstop until she would reach the heavens...

BAM! at last she stopped, mid-air, but on top of the building. She saw a tiny figure staring up at her on the top floor.

Careful so she wouldn't fall, Lucy tried to lower herself down to the ground where the figure was. "Hi," she started.

When the figure looked at her, recognition flowed over Lucy's emotions. The pink haired teen had a familiar dragon scaled scarf. Lucy didn't know why, but she saw Natsu in a prince outfit. He had a crown fixed on his head, wearing velvet colored robes and orange lines decorated on the robes.

Lucy gaped at Natsu. "W-wha..." She turned red and said more clearly, " What are you doing in a prince's outfit?!" Natsu simply just stared handsomely at her, which Lucy had to regain herself to not say, "KYAAAAAAAAA! KAWAII!" in front of him.

"I've always been like this," he said confusingly. He wasn't like the original Natsu, he was more calm and collected instead of being impatient and reckless. Lucy, being used to the reckless Natsu, just stared dumbfounded at him.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked him. She wasn't expecting a straight answer, so she was surprised when Natsu spoke.

"This is all in your mind," Natsu whispered. "These are your thoughts."

_My thoughts? But I would never imagine Erza as a butler! For Natsu, I can't deny that I might imagine him like a prince a little, _Lucy thought.

"Luce, return to reality." Natsu's voice woke her up.

"W-what do you mean... Return to reality?" Lucy asked nervously, but Natsu held up a finger to shush her.

"Wake up," Natsu advised, and before she knew it, Natsu was leaning closer and closer... To the point where Lucy could feel his warm breath on her face.

"What do you think you're-" Lucy was interuppted when Natsu's lips reached her own. Lucy's mind was speeding at a total of 100 mi/hr at the time.

Her eyes widened as Natsu let go of her. More urgently, he said, "Go!" Lucy couldn't say anything, she knew she was blushing madly with shock.

Then, Lucy gasped, and when she bolted up straight she hit her head on her bed's headboard. As she looked around she found she was safe in her room, still in her bed comfortably. Her room clock read 9:00 A.M.

"Oh gosh." Lucy realized, touching her lips faintly. She still had felt warmth on her lips where Natsu had kissed her. Sadly, the opportunity was in a dream, and not in real life.

_Wait. Why am I sad about that?! _Lucy thought angrily. _I need to focus on the mission today, about Haruno Suzuki instead._

Shaking her head slightly, Lucy got ready and dashed out of her house to face Natsu and Happy who were waiting for her at the door. "Oh, hi!" Lucy stammered a bit. "I've got the book about Haruno Suzuki here." She handed Natsu the book, who studied it and gave it back to Lucy._  
_

"LET'S GO!" Natsu shouted gleefully, dashing off.

"Hey, Natsu! How do you even know where you're going?!" Lucy shouted, running after him, Happy flying behind her casually.

"NATURAL INSTINCTS!" Natsu yelled back, showing no sign of stopping to wait for her to catch up with him.

"Ugh, at least slow down..." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

Hearing this, Natsu lessened his pace a little, but he was still running ahead.

"Hey!" Natsu said suddenly, stopping so fast Lucy almost ran into him. Lucy was about to make a stinging retort of being nice until she saw what Natsu and Happy were glancing at.

Tall, ice-capped jagged peaks loomed over the Fairy Tail members. "Mountains." Lucy said, unsurprised. "But what are you... Oh." Someone appeared to have spotted them and was now moving to the trio's direction.

The person was a teenager, it seemed, having long, beautiful white hair. She also had amber-yellow eyes and was wearing a plaid blue skirt with a long-sleeved sky blue top. She wore dark colored boots and was wearing a silver bracelet on her right hand. The white haired teen also was wearing a silver dragon necklace as well.

"Hello," the teen said. Lucy thought her voice had felt soothing. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Lucy," Lucy introduced herself. "That's Natsu-" she said, pointing to the pink haired teen, "-and that's Happy." She said, pointing at the blue cat.

The teen smiled. "My name is-"

"- Haruno Suzuki?" Natsu guessed. Lucy looked at him, alarmed tha he had voiced his suspicions out loud. Happy, meanwhile, stared at Natsu admiringly.

Suzuki looked mildly surprised Natsu had guessed her name, but she said nothing about it. "Yes. You can call me Haruno or Suzuki, it doesn't matter to me. Did you all need something from me?"

"Oh, yes!" Lucy said when she found her voice again. "You sculpted that stone dragon back in Fiore, didn't you?" She pulled out the book and explained the picture of the dragon in one of her arts.

Suzuki smiled at Lucy. "Yes. It was one of my best sculptures that I've made in my life," she said, remembering. "But how did you know I sculpted it? I never put a plaque on that statue."

"Actually, Lucy saw it, and she was that only one that did," Happy said.

"You saw it?" Suzuki said, amazed, to Lucy. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Can you explain how I did see it?" Lucy questionned Suzuki. Suzuki appeared deep in thought. Then, she said, "I did put one that was in magic form. That only certain mages could peak at it."

"Certain mages?" Natsu said, interested. Suzuki nodded gravelly.

"Yeah. People that were close to dragon slayers saw the plaque." Suzuki said quietly. _Close to dragon slayers only?! _Lucy thought. _As in what?_

"Is that all the information you three needed?" Suzuki asked politely. Natsu and Happy nodded, but Lucy stood still instead. Realizing this, Natsu and Happy exchanged worried looks and looked at Lucy.

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu whispered to Lucy, nudging her a bit.

"Do you need a fish to cheer you up, Lucy?" Happy asked, giving her salmon.

"No..." Lucy muttered, pushing away the salmon with such force so that the salmon fell to the ground with a splat. Happy glanced, dumbfounded, at the fish, being extraordinarily upset that the salmon was wasted.

Ignoring Happy's protests to Lucy, Lucy met Suzuki's gaze steadily. "No. Can you tell us more information about the plaque and why only people close to dragon slayers could see it?"

Haruno Suzuki didn't look surprised at all. "I was expecting you would say that, Lucy-sama. Now-" she beckoned to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, "-if you would like to know more about this, you may all follow me."

Natsu gave Lucy a what-the-heck-is-going-on look, but said nothing and stepped forward. Happy, still mourning the loss of the salmon, sniffled, but followed.

"Well then," Suzuki said cheerfully despite the tense situation. "Shall we go on?"

_I have to know why. _Lucy thought. _Why is it me, though? Natsu himself _is _a dragon slayer instead of me..._

Lucy shook her head and tried for a smile. "Lead on, Suzuki-san."

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! Well, this was chapter 5, did you guys think this chappie was a bit longer? To me, I thought it was. I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, cause I had to watch my friend's play and stuff. Anyway, thanks a lot for the many views, I checked a lot and saw that I had reached 300, as I said in the author's note in the beginning of the chapter. Oh and I realized I forgot Levy calls Lucy "Lu-chan." Whoops XD. But, thank you a lot for your support :)**

**Suzuki: Yeah, thanks.**

**Natsu: Suzuki, scuplt Igneel for me!**

**Suzuki: Baka, we're not even at that part...**

**Happy: Lucy! You better get me a new salmon!**

**Lucy: It's just a fish!**

**Happy: It was a waste of food T.T**

**Me: Happy, I'll get you a fish soon. Suzuki, Lucy, and Natsu, say goodbye to our fellow readers.**

**Natsu: We're being read? **

**Me: *facepalm* I'll explain later. Now say goodbye.**

**Suzuki, Natsu, and Lucy: Goodbye...**

**Happy: Aye! Bye!**


	6. Suzuki's Workplace

Chapter Six

Natsu's POV (finally, right guys? XD)

Natsu didn't understand Lucy. Why had she wanted to learn some info on some kind of stone sculpture when she already knows why she is the only one who can see it? Natsu didn't get her at all when she had said...

_"No. Can you tell us more information about the plaque and why only people close to dragon slayers could see it?" Lucy asked._

Natsu was confused. Beyond confused actually, if there actually was a term for being 'beyond confused.' He'd probably ask Levy about that one. Then, he realized that he might forget even before they come back to the guild. That is what usually happened.

But at least they had met the dragon sculptor Haruno Suzuki sooner than later. If Suzuki hadn't introduced herself earlier, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy might've been journeying through the mountains looking for Suzuki when realizing she wasn't home, then it would have been a gigantic time gap.

Suzuki led Lucy, Natsu, and Happy (who was still upset despite the fallen salmon) to a small cottage.

"Is this your home?" Natsu asked. It was an original question, where no one would think he was stupid in asking that.

Suzuki shook her head. "Er, no. This is where I do my art."

_Who the hell does artwork in a small cottage? _Natsu wondered sarcastically. _Unless she designs really tiny sculptures there was no way I would believe her._

Suzuki seemed to have read his mind, because she said, "This is where I draft my artworks, on paper. Of course, I don't sculpt in here, I've never heard of someone who ever did that before."

_Okay, _Natsu thought. _That must be why its so small..._

Lucy said nothing, but Natsu caught a glance of her giving him a weird look. Natsu shrugged and mouthed "What?" but Lucy just shooked her head and turned towards Suzuki again.

Happy, who seemed to finally get over his loss for the salmon, said, "Can we see? I want to see the drawings of the dragons!"

"Yes, let's," Lucy agreed, even though she appeared to not be paying attention to what Happy was talking about, which wasn't like her at all. Usually when Lucy came across something historical or anything like that, she'd be really excited and such that she would blab nonstop about the subject to her team, which only responded to not hurt her feelings.

Suzuki studied Lucy, then Natsu. She nodded, unlocked the cottage door, then beckoned the three of them inside. When they got inside of the cottage, Lucy gasped. Walls of the cottage were flowed with drawings of different kinds of magical creatures. A desk had a bottle of ink and an unfinished drawing on it. Crumpled papers were in the trash can, but they had overflowed and spilled onto the floor. Happy, spotting a collection of fish hooks and drawings of different kinds of fish, asked Suzuki:

"Do you keep fish?" Happy asked Suzuki. Suzuki laughed.

"Well, yes. Fishing is one of my favorite hobbies!" Suzuki said.

Happy's eyes sparkled and he said excitedly, "Omigoshilovefishtoo!Wannagofishingtogetheronetime ?We'll catchmillionsandmillionsofrainbowtrout,salmon-"

"Um... Translation?" Natsu asked, not sure of what Happy just said. Happy sighed. "Natsu, you really are dense."

"So?" Natsu asked. "It doesn't matter to me at all, I just wanted to know what you just told Suzuki."

"Later." Lucy said this time. "Anyway, about the dragon?" She asked Suzuki this question eagerly. Suzuki closed her amber-ish eyes and opened them again. "Yes, the dragon. Hold on and let me get some chairs so you all will be comfortable here... Excuse me for a sec..."

Suzuki bowed and before she left, she said, "I'll be right back, don't worry," and closed the cottage door behind her.

Once Suzuki's footsteps were not in earshot, Natsu exclaimed, "Why do you need more information about this stuff Lucy?"

"Because... You're a dragon slayer Natsu! I want to know why _you _didn't see it at all! The plaque! Why did I see it instead?" Lucy burst out her thoughts to Natsu.

Lucy had a point. Why couldn't Natsu see the plaque for himself? He was a dragon slayer, am I correct? And he still is now too. "Lucy, I know, but I don't care about the stupid plaque, it only told us about this Suzuki person. We don't even know if she saw real dragons and sculpted them!" Natsu argued.

"You might not care about that, Natsu, but I do. I care about your feelings." Lucy said. Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um... What?" Natsu asked, clearly dumbfounded and baffled at Lucy's answer. Lucy started to laugh. "Hey, what's so funny, Lucy?" Natsu asked, really confused now.

"Gosh, Natsu..." Lucy laughed. "You really are dense, aren't you?"

"Aye, he is." Happy agreed, picking up a fish from Suzuki's catch.

"I am?" Natsu continued, still in a daze, Lucy's answers wrapping around his mind. In his mind were huge question marks though about that.

"Well, it's a good thing you don't get it," Lucy continued, her face turning slightly red-was she blushing?- "If you got it, it would probably make things awkward."

Natsu just stared at her, confused, still trying to figure out what Lucy was talking about. Then, he heard the sound of a door unlocking and saw Suzuki walk in, carrying three chairs for each of the Fairy Tail members.

Natsu was wondering if Suzuki had her own chair, and he was right. Suzuki sat on a chair where her desk was at. She turned her chair facing the three Fairy Tail members.

"Now, you may ask questions." Suzuki said smoothly. "Lucy-sama, you had a question for me, right?"

"Yes," Lucy said, sitting down on her chair. "If Natsu is a dragon slayer, how come he couldn't see the plaque?"

Suzuki sat there for probably a moment, thinking about her answer to Lucy's question. Then, she spoke.

"The reason why Natsu-san here can't see the plaque because he is a dragon slayer." Suzuki answered.

"But if they are dragon slayers... Why can't they see it?" Lucy asked again.

"It's a tad hard to explain," Suzuki started. "But I will tell you why he cannot."

"I myself designed the plaque to be seen by close friends of dragon slayers, not dragon slayers themselves. I made this be because I felt that the friends would understand more about the dragon slayer themselves. Lucy-sama, you were the one that saw the plaque, but I am not sure why Happy was not able to. I've always designed statues like that, putting the plaques where only certain mages could see it, not the dragon slayer themself. I made my statues have some kind of emotion built up inside of them, for example, being the statue you recently saw be a symbol of aggressiveness, like a dragon roaring for battle. I thought if the friends of the slayers knew, they would become closer friends, like best friends or understandable friends. Lucy-sama, you probably found this out already?" Suzuki finished honestly. "That is my answer to your question."

"That makes sense..." Lucy muttered. "Thank you Suzuki-sama."

Suzuki nodded. "My pleasure."

"Can I have a fish?" Happy asked, pointing to a trout. Suzuki laughed and nodded.

"Sure, Happy, I will share with you," Suzuki said.

"I have a question." Natsu said. He felt a sudden lurch in his stomach as he thought of the question he was going to ask.

Suzuki regarded him calmly. "Feel free to ask it. I am avaliable for questions any time."

Lucy looked at Natsu, their eyes met and Lucy looked away shyly, red in the face.

"My question." Natsu repeated. "Are you ready for it?"

Suzuki's amber-yellow eyes gave nothing away. It was silent, except for Happy who was munching the piece of trout he had got from Suzuki herself.

Lucy was giving him a warning look, but of course, being Natsu, he ignored it. Instead, he opened his mouth and asked his question.

"Are you a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked without hesitation.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN... What will be Suzuki's answer?! Find out next time in Lucy's Thoughts, chapter seven! :D (which will probably be updated tomorrow by the way)**


	7. Lucy's Jealous!

**A/N: Sorry I updated this late. I was out the whole day yesterday and had to take a shower when I got home. Luckily I have no school today, sorry if this wasn't my best work. I've gone this far... I won't give up! Oh, and thanks for the new nine followers! :DDD I'll mention your names at the end of this chapter, don't worry :). Enjoy chapter seven! Sorry I didn't post yesterday DX**

**Suzuki: Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Lucy's POV (Natsu's will be next chappie, it'll be a pattern so it would be equal :D)

"Are you a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's stomach flip-flopped. Why would Natsu even ask Suzuki that question? Of course, Lucy was wondering probably the same thing, the fact that Suzuki had even sculpted dragon sculptures during her art career.

Lucy twirled a strand of blonde hair on her finger nervously. The tension level in the small cottage was unexpectedly very high, everyone waiting for the white-haired teen's answer to his question.

Instead of answering completely, Suzuki said quietly, "What makes you think so?" Being dense as he is, Natsu didn't get why Suzuki was acting defensive about this topic.

"Well, cause you sculpt dragons that have real expressions and such..." Natsu recalled. "...And that I heard of your name before, from somewhere other than Lucy's book."

"Igneel's adopted son," Suzuki mumbled, a shadow across her face. "Yes... I know you as well, Natsu Dragneel. You do know Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvel as well, don't you?" Natsu nodded.

"So you've actually talked to our dragons!" Natsu said eagerly. "Did you see Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine? Did you sculpt them as well as other dragons?!" Suzuki said nothing, still staring at the floor. A few silent moments passed, and Lucy noticed that Suzuki had nodded slightly. Lucy said nothing.

"WHAT?!" Happy said, gaping at her, dropping his fish.

"So you know where they are at this moment?!" Natsu asked, getting excited. "I can see Igneel again! And I'll tell Wendy and Gajeel too! Oh boy, I can't wait to see how excited they would be!"

"I haven't seen all of those dragons for quite a long time already, Natsu-san." Suzuki replied. "They travel."

Natsu's expression fell from being super excited to being disappointed. "So... You don't know where they are."

Suzuki clenched her fists. Lucy couldn't see why she seemed so upset or angry. After all, Natsu was just asking about all three of the dragons...

"No, I don't." Suzuki admitted. "But I still haven't answered your question, have I?"

"What q-" Natsu started, confused again, but then seemed to remember. "Oh. Right. So are you a dragon slayer or not?"

"I am not a dragon slayer, but I am," Suzuki said. "Necessarily speaking, I am a dragon tamer. I tame dragons for my life career. I sculpt dragons by asking nicely. I don't slay dragons, I tame them. That is my answer."

"A dragon tamer?" Lucy asked, interested. "I've never heard of those before in my whole entire life!" Suzuki smiled weakly.

"Yes, well..." Suzuki began. "Dragon tamers are quite rare. It's very easy to sculpt them, thanks to my gift though. It helped me a lot in making dragon friends. Believe it or not, dragons are real in Fiore. That's coming from a sculptor, so believe it."

"Dragon tamer Haruno Suzuki!" Happy and Natsu burst out suddenly. "Behold the amazing dragon tamer!" They bowed, and Suzuki laughed in delight.

"It's an honor, really," Suzuki said cheerfully, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye, smiling. "Thank you ever so much, you two, for presenting me in a beautiful matter. I thank you." She took Natsu and Happy's hand (paw in Happy's case).

Lucy didn't join the fun, but instead she clenched her fists and felt herself on the verge of tears. _Why do I feel angry? Why am I sad?_

"Luce, you alright?" Natsu called out to her, still holding Suzuki's hand. Suzuki and Happy had stopped the fake 'dragon tamer' ceremony as well.

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine," Lucy said, her voice trembling. "I-I just need to get fresh air, you know, since it's so stuffy in here... Excuse me..."

Lucy pushed a chair out of the way, and sniffling, bolted out of the door immediately. She closed the door behind her softly, but ran behind the cottage instead, being quiet so Natsu, Suzuki, and Happy won't hear her.

There, Lucy cried. She cried as soft as she could, but trying hard not to think of how Natsu and Suzuki were talking... Talking like long lost friends... Forgetting she was even there... Putting up a damn ceremony which didn't even cheer Lucy up even more...

Lucy felt that she could stay there, at the back of Suzuki's cottage, forever, just ignoring the world and to keep on crying. To be able to escape her mixed feelings now about Natsu... To at least live peacefully, crying about those incidents...

Lucy sniffled, wiping her face with her right hand, seeing tear marks on her pink Fairy Tail guild mark, which made her tear up even more.

"Lucy?" A voice called out, near her.

Lucy didn't say anything, she only put her legs up to her chest and buried her head between her knees.

"Lucy, it's me." Lucy recognized the voice of that fire dragon slayer, Natsu. It appeared that Happy and Suzuki were conversing (talking) in the cottage, but too soft for Lucy to hear.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked, refusing to look up at Natsu, refusing to reveal her tears. She heard movement and rustling leaves as Natsu sat next to her.

"Oh, nothing." Natsu said. "I just wanted to see if you're alright." _Gosh, this so wasn't like Natsu to sound so worried. _

"Oh." Lucy whispered. "Yeah... Okay."

"So what's wrong?" Natsu asked her, concerned. Lucy wiped her tears and lifted her head, but she didn't look at Natsu. She was staring of into the distance.

"I'm sure you probably won't understand," Lucy began. "but I'll try to explain." She was facing Natsu now, determined not to mess up this conversation even once.

"I've been feeling left out," Lucy said angrily. "With your dragon to dragon talks with Suzuki, talking like I wasn't even there. Putting up a stupid ceremony, what was that supposed to be about?!" She said the last part with lots of anger spilling over her, tears started to come out of her eyes again.

Natsu stayed silent. He looked away to where Lucy was staring a few moments ago, straight ahead. "I've never meant to hurt your feelings, Luce," he muttered. "I never did."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Yes, he was apologizing, but Lucy somehow couldn't think of anything to say besides saying that she was okay and stuff (which was probably not true by the way).

"I'm really sorry, Luce," Natsu said honestly. "You can punch me if you want." He faced her now, and he appeared to be smiling a bit, his black eyes looking at her.

_Dear me. He's gorgeus, _Lucy thought, gaping at him, feeling heat rush to her face. "Why would I punch you?" Lucy whispered, half to herself.

"Cause I was stupid for ignoring how you felt, Lucy," Natsu said smiling. "That's my punishment, right?"

Lucy knew she was blushing now, madly than ever. She sighed. "Natsu, how can I ever punch you when you were the one who cheered me up?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What? But... I didn't cheer you up. I should, shouldn't I?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Um... You don't have to... But if you want to I'm not stopping you." She felt her face turn redder (if there was a possibility!). Natsu smiled at her happily.

"Okay then! Good enough for me, right Luce?" Natsu said. Lucy didn't know how to respond, so she simply just shrugged. _What is he going to do, I wonder? _She thought.

"Okay then. Lucy, can you close your eyes? I'd like for this 'cheering up' thing to be some kind of surprise or something." Natsu requested.

Lucy freaked out slightly. "Um... Sure I guess." was he response. She felt as if she said that on automatic because she was too busy being confused of what Natsu was going to do. So, she closed her eyes.

"Don't move okay?" Natsu asked. Somehow, Lucy felt something (or someone?) closing in on her slowly. Then, she could feel someone breathing on her.

"Perfect," was Natsu's whisper-like voice. Why did he sound so close by? Lucy opened her eyes, curious, when she noticed that Natsu was holding on to her shoulder and was really near now.

"Gosh, Lucy," Natsu said, smiling. "You never listen to me, don't you?" Lucy turned pure scarlet, sure that she knew what Natsu was going to cheer her up with. Then, that moment happened. Natsu leaned, and their lips met.

It lasted for a few minutes before Lucy found out what was going on! She closed her eyes now, still blushing, as she kissed Natsu and Natsu was kissing her back. She could've stayed there forever, but then she heard a snicker.

_Oh shoot! __That can't be... _Lucy thought frantically.

"HA! CAUGHT YOU RED-HANDED!" Happy yelled, pointing at the two of them. "HAAAAAAAAAA! WAIT TILL I TELL EVERYONE!"

"HAPPY!" Natsu and I screamed, letting go of each other immediately. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

But Happy, being Happy, ignored them. "HAAA HAAA!" Happy screeched. "SUZUKI! COME LOOK AT THIS!"

Suzuki appeared more slowly, and seeing Natsu and Lucy together, she smiled and put her hand across her lips. "Oh, I guess Natsu was telling Lucy about dragons, right?" Happy looked baffled, and he scratched his head in confusion.

"Yes!" Natsu said, bolting upwards into a standing position. "I was telling her about Igneel and stuff like that! Happy barged in!" Lucy looked at Suzuki, and both the amber-yellow and hazel-brown eyes met. Lucy mouthed, _Thank you, _and Suzuki just winked at her and smiled. She mouthed back, _No problem._

"Yeah, I learned many stuff about Igneel, thanks to Natsu here. I never knew he had lots of information about dragons!" Lucy agreed, stealing a glance at Natsu, who smiled.

Happy studied Suzuki, Natsu, and Lucy, and sighed. "You are terrible liars," was all he said. He picked up a fish (I think tuna?) and flew back to the cottage, unconvinced.

"Thanks, Suzuki," Lucy said when Happy was out of earshot. "We owe you one." Suzuki smiled and shook her head though.

"It was nothing. Don't worry," Suzuki added, winking. "It'll be our secret!"

Natsu and Lucy nodded, and when Lucy glanced at Natsu she saw he was slightly red in the face. "Yeah, thanks." Natsu agreed. "That was embarassing in a way."

"Now, let's go?" Suzuki asked cheerfully, holding out both of her hands eagerly. "Let's go back as friends, shall we?"

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, and they both smiled happily. "Yup!" They both said in unison, taking both of Suzuki's hands.

Suzuki smiled as well, and as they came back into the cottage, Lucy felt the happiest feeling in the longest time, feeling jumpy and excited since her heart was soaring lightly. She was well aware of Natsu grinning and Suzuki looking back to see that Lucy was smiling extremely happily.

**A/N: All right! Chapter seven, complete! Whoopee XD! Now for the new followers that followed mah story...**

**0nlyTHEsassmaster  
Cassie42  
CelestialTitania  
ahaurats-FT**

**Thank you ever so much, it means a lot to me! And cool names by the way too! :D Also, thanks for the 600+ views as well!**

**Wait until chapter 8! Might take a while cause you know, I have school and stuff (not counting today cause I had no school). Bye and thanks again! **

**~ChocoCookiesRule134**


	8. The Dragon's Spirit

**A/N: ADNAEFJFVENDJKWNVHSBCEJKNJ (that was me being really happy)! Thank you all for the 1,000+ views now, new 12 followers, new 2 reviews, and new 4 favorites! Arigaotou, arigatou! Thank you so much! I'll mention your names at the end of the chapter, but now, *cracks knuckles* here's chapter eight! (Sorry I updated _really _late, I was busy, oh and at Author's Note at end of chappie, only new followers/favs/reviews will be mentioned. If you did these three and are not mentioned, ****I might have mentioned your pen name in prev. chapters. If you recently followed/fav/reviewed I will most likely input your pen name in next chapter. Enjoy this one :3)**

Chapter Eight

Natsu's POV

Natsu smiled to himself as he entered the cottage and let go of Suzuki's hand. Lucy did the same, but instead of looking straight ahead to Suzuki, she looked at him and smiled. Happy pretended to not have noticed and continuing eatting his tuna fish silently. Suzuki, on the other hand, grabbed a piece of paper and rolled it up. She then tied it with a ribbon and handed it to Lucy.

"I recommend opening it when you return back, you three." Suzuki said softly. "It's a gift from your fellow artist." Lucy grinned at her.

"Thanks a lot Suzuki!" She said happily, taking the parcel from Suzuki. Natsu said thanks as well and Happy did too. Suzuki bowed politely and said, "It was nice meeting you lot from Fairy Tail. I was thinking... If I can come with you on your way back?"

On impulse, he was going to say "Sure, why not?!", but an instinct told him to wait for Lucy's decision first. He glanced at her, waiting for her answer. Suzuki's mouth formed into a sudden smile.

"Sure, why not?" Lucy said, confused of why everyone was looking at her. Natsu grinned, he was glad she said the words he was thinking inside of his own mind himself.

"Let's go?" Natsu suggested, and Lucy nodded slightly. "Let's GO!" He then said more loudly, pumping his fist into the air happily.

When Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrived back at Fairy Tail with Suzuki, everyone was gaping silently at the four of them. "Erm... Guys? Are you okay?" Happy said loudly, waving a paw in front of Charle's face, who smacked it.

"That's Suzuki-san, right?" Wendy's small voice piped up from behind Levy. Natsu nodded and grinned. "Yup! Where's Master, by the way?" He searched for Master Makarov in the crowd of Fairy Tail guild members.

"Natsu, Lucy, over here," Mira called from behind the bar. She beckoned them to Master, who was sitting on the table, his legs crossed and eyes closed in concentration.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy!" Gramps yelled from the table. "Get your lousy butts over here now!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Natsu whispered to Lucy, who laughed silently. All four of them walked towards Gramps.

The Fairy Tail members were now intently staring at the newcomer, Suzuki.

"Haruno Suzuki!" Gramps demanded. "Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Some people were suprised how Gramps knew who Suzuki was.

Suzuki didn't look or appear surprised at this. "Sure, I don't mind."

The guild members, satisfied her answer, looked away from them and continued on with their previous chatter before they had came.

Suzuki's mark was light yellow, which was placed on her left hand. Just at that time, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Levy came over. Levy greeted Suzuki, then scooted towards Lucy and whispered something too low for Natsu to hear. Lucy was shaking her head, and she seemed to be denying something. Natsu was confused, and averted his attention back to the others.

"You can join our team," Erza was saying. "It'll be nice for a new member to join us!"

"Oh, no," Suzuki replied, shaking her head. "I don't want to cause you any more trouble," she added, glancing at Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Charle.

"It will be fine," Erza promised. "I'll make sure they don't get out of hand," she said, shooting a death glare at both Natsu and Gray, who nodded fiercely.

"If you insist," Suzuki said, smiling. "Then sure!"

"Oh yeah, Suzuki, what's your magic?" Gray said. Natsu glanced at Suzuki, since she never told them either.

"Oh, my magic is god-slaying light magic," Suzuki said. "I'm sorry if I won't be much help in combat." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait..." Natsu said, scratching his head in confusion. "Aren't you a dragon tamer? Why do you have god-slaying magic then?"

Suzuki shrugged. "I dunno. But anyway, it is quite interesting."

"That's cool!" Wendy piped up happily. "Light god slaying magic sounds neat!"

"Thanks," Suzuki replied back to Wendy, who smiled at her happily.

"What's that, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, pointing at the rolled piece of parcel Lucy was holding.

"Oh, this!" Lucy held it up. "This was from Suzuki here, she told me to open it up when we get back." She then stared at it for a while, in deep thought.

"Why don't you open it then?" Happy asked in a matter-of-fact voice. "After all, we're back aren't we?"

"Yeah, open it," Erza and Gray agreed, while Wendy nodded with a smile on her face. Levy was looking at Lucy whether or not she would open it. Lucy looked at Natsu; he just gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"All right." Lucy said at last, unraveling the parcel. Natsu scooted over to her to see what the parcel contained, and he was truly shocked to see the same aggressive dragon statue on the parcel. Natsu almost forgot about it! Except there was something different on the statue... Natsu squinted his eyes more and found that it was more of a draft. Marks and sketches were plastered all over the face, the dragon's once beautiful face covered with lines and shading.

"I decided I'd give it to you." Suzuki spoke up, quietly. "Of course, Natsu, you should remember it?"

Natsu was utterly baffled. He'd almost forgot about that statue, but he had remembered that there was a line of connection with the encounter of the stone dragon. "Yeah..." He said.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. "We should go back to the statue, don't you think?" Natsu didn't even hear half of what she was saying, but he had nodded anyway. A motion beside him showed that Lucy was holding out her hand.

"Shall we go then?" She said, smiling. Natsu swore he had heard Levy chuckle slightly at this, and she had shared a glance with Happy, who grinned.

Erza said, "Sure, you can go ahead. We'll just be here if you need us." She pushed both Natsu and Lucy towards the front door so hard they actually almost slammed into it. When they had regained their balance, Lucy remarked, "Suzuki? Would you like to come?"

Suzuki, however, shook her head. "It'd be good if you two actually go alone. It'll be more effect-" she cleared her throat. "Never mind."

Natsu exchanged a glance with Lucy, seeing his own confusion reflected in her gaze. Lucy shrugged, and then said, "Okay then. See you guys later. Come on Natsu!" She added, grabbing Natsu's wrist.

"Oi! I'm coming Luce!" Natsu yelled at her. Lucy ignored him (which wasn't like Lucy at all) and continued pulling him even after she pushed the doors opened.

"Good luck you two!" Happy's voice called (was that a snicker in his voice?).

"Oh, shut up!" Natsu called back, not sure why he was so angry. At long last, Lucy finally let him go, and he stumbled forward.

"Okay then! Oh look! There's the statue!" Natsu said excitedly, pointing at a stone sculpture in the background. Lucy, on the other hand, just slapped her face (facepalm).

"Natsu, are you really that dense?! We barely just left the guild!" Lucy shrieked.

"Lucy, it really is there!" Natsu protested. "See, look!" It was his turn to pull her wrist now. He dragged her towards the familiar grove trees, where the dragon sculpture lay waiting for them.

"What?!" Lucy said, bolting upwards out of Natsu's grasp. "How...? We just left the guild!" Natsu knew that, of course, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he saw a flash of movement on the statue.

"Huh?" Natsu said out loud. He was sure he just saw the dragon's wing spread out... But that can't be true, statues don't move!

"Did you see that?" Lucy whispered, frozen to the spot. "I just saw a wing... A dragon's wing..." Natsu raised his head, alarmed. So he wasn't imagining it! Slowly, he nodded, still staring at the stone dragon who appeared not to be moving at the moment.

Suddenly, Lucy screamed. "IT'S MOVING! IT'S MOVING!" She was screaming and pointing at the dragon, clutching on to Natsu's arm tightly.

Natsu turned his head to see the dragon, now not made of stone, but still on the stand, melting to life. "What the hell?!" Natsu yelled, hearing the dragon roar very loudly. When Natsu looked up again, he saw that the dragon was now fully colored, with blue scales and gray skin. Its talons were dark blue, and so were its claws. The dragon's wings were beautiful; they were dark blue with light blue skin on the wing. Shards, like crystals, decorated the large wings. Even the dragon's eyes were crystal-like.

"Holy shit..." Natsu said, gaping at the dragon, who roared in response. Apparently, didn't like cuss words.

"It's... Alive..." Lucy mumbled, still clinging to Natsu and pointing at the dragon, who tilted its head and stomped the pedestal it was standing on so that it broke.

"Wait!" Natsu bellowed, attempting to catch the dragon, but he saw Lucy move away from his arm and walk towards the crystal dragon.

"Lucy, what're you...?" Natsu asked with confusion as Lucy approached the dragon ehich was hissing but not attacking her.

"Hi," Lucy began clearly. What a greeting to a dragon. Natsu stayed quiet, unmoving.

Lucy continued moving closer to the dragon cautiously. She reached out a trembling hand and now she stood near the dragon who was not moving either.

"Okay." Lucy breathed. "I'm going to bring you to Suzuki. You know Haruno Suzuki?" She asked the dragon, who roared meekly.

"Lucy," Natsu warned. He could feel the dragon's agitation. "Lucy, come back, you might get hurt!"

Lucy, however, smiled. "I'll be fine, Natsu. Don't worry about me." There was a tinge of sadness and grief in her gaze as she reached out her hand more to the dragon's head.

"Don't!" Natsu screeched, but he couldn't move. He felt some kind of weird force field intercept between him and Lucy which was NOT a great thing.

Lucy ignored him. Natsu continued yelling at her to back away from the fierce dragon, but Lucy was not listening to him at all.

Natsu saw Lucy's hand touch the dragon, and now she was petting it softly. The crystal dragon did not do anything, but it stayed there.

Then, everything went completely wrong.

Natsu saw a flash of black and blue and then saw the dragon roar very loudly. It had swatted Lucy aside! Natsu heard a painful hit and saw Lucy motionless, on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled at the dragon, who was now flapping its wings away from the ground. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He continued angrily as he saw the dragon fly away.

As soon as the invisible force left him, Natsu bolted straight towards Lucy. She lay, unconcious, before him.

"No..." Natsu whimpered, shaking Lucy. "Wake up, Luce!" He shook her again. Lucy didn't move at all. "Wake up..." He said desperately.

No response. He stared at Lucy. It seemed that she had probably injured or fractured something, like her arm or her leg, but Natsu was worried. She can't be dead!

"Lucy, please, just wake up and tell me you're okay!" Natsu pleaded, grasping Lucy's hand firmly. "I'm here, you can wake up..." Tears spilled out of his eyes. He couldn't say Licy was dead. She was alive, he was sure of it.

Movement distracted Natsu, so he had placed Lucy's hand down. He turned to see Happy and Suzuki who were walking out of the guild with Erza, Wendy, and Gray. Levy was with them as well. He wiped his face and hardened his expression, trying to hide his grief.

As soon as she had spotted Lucy, Levy ran over as fast as she could. "Lu-chan!" She cried, holding on to Lucy. "What happened to her?!" Levy turned her gaze on Natsu.

"The dragon... It turned alive." Natsu said. "I was blocked by an invisible force. I yelled at Lucy to come back and leave, but she refused. The dragon did this, it is all my fault!"

"She's still alive." Suzuki said, her eyes on Natsu.

"You..." Natsu stormed up to Suzuki, who held his angry gaze, unflinching.

"This wouldn't have happened if you never gave us that paper!" Natsu said angrily. "Then Lucy wouldn't have suggested in visiting the dragon again... And I wouldn't have agreed..."

"Natsu." Erza began. "It's not Suzuki's fault. Things happen for a reason."

"Well, I don't see any reason for Lucy to be hurt! I'm going to get her back to the guild," he added grumpily. Without waiting for a response, he picked up Lucy and left.

* * *

Master seemed surprised to find Lucy hurt from the dragon. He told Natsu to place her in the infirmary, where healers would go and try to heal her. He saw Wendy perform healing spells on Lucy. Natsu stayed by her bed.

Wendy then wiped her forehead. "She's all right, Natsu-san. She's just sleeping, so please don't disturb her." She smiled at Natsu and left.

She's just sleeping, Natsu thought, relieved.

A few moments later, he thought that he had saw Lucy's eyes flutter open.

"Lucy!" Natsu said happily. "Are you okay?"

Lucy focused on Natsu. Then, with confusion in her voice she said, "I'm fine... What happened?"

"The dragon swatted you aside, we all thought you were dead! I was so worried!" Natsu admitted. Then, he turned a bit red, feeling heat rush to his face.

"Um... I mean we were worried. Levy especially." Natsu said quickly.

Lucy laughed. "I caused quite a disaster, haven't I?" She pulled Natsu in a hug and Natsu hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said. "I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Listen to me next time," Natsu said, letting go of her. "Rest now."

"I will," Lucy said, smiling. "I'll follow every word you say."

Natsu couldn't help but smile. "All right then. Rest so you can go on more missions later!"

Lucy closed her eyes, and Natsu could see she was still smiling. "Yeah. I will."

**A/N: WOOO! Chapter eight accomplished! Finally too! Thanks a lot to my first two reviews from cocobean4ever and Pink-Haired-Girl! Thanks for the new followers: KayleeRay, Pink-Haired-Girl, and PieloverLu! Thanks for the new two favorites: CassaraYuki and KayleeRay! Thanks everyone who viewed this! Thank you!**

**Fairy Tail: Arigatou! :)**


	9. Kesshō, the Crystal Dragon

**A/N: Hiya guys! Thanks for new 17 followers, 7 favorites, 4 reviews, and 1,000+ views (for now :D)! I will mention your names always at the end of the chapter. Thank you all for supporting my first story! Thank you! Oh, and I forgot to mention that I do not own Fairy Tail XD. Hiro Mashima does :D! Sorry I updated late I was busy yesterday...**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter nine!**

Chapter Nine

Lucy's POV

After Natsu left, Lucy shivered. She felt cold, strangely. Did the crystal dragon really injure her? Curious, she pulled out her arm from inside the bed. It was bandaged and wrapped in layers of cloth. So she really had broke her arm, but where was the sling for it?

She then found the sling at the foot of her bed. From the looks of it, someone didn't bother putting the sling on her arm at all. She decided to not either, cause she never in her life got injured before a "dragon attack."

Lucy didn't even bother to tell relatives how she broke her arm. 'Course, they wouldn't believe she got injured by a stone statue that came back to life.

Anyway, besides that, she was wondering why Natsu was so worried about her. She knew that he had been sad because he didn't want her to die, because of _nakama. _Only family, friends, and not as more.

_Ugh! _Lucy grumbled. She needed to stop thinking of Natsu in the wrong way. He was her best friend, and nothing else. But what about that kiss he gave her?

_NO! He's... _Lucy thought, trying to argue with herself, but couldn't think of an excuse._ He's... Nakama, right? Right...? _

She shook her head sourly. Natsu told her to rest so she could recover fully. So she would obey that order.

Lucy then closed her eyes, and before she knew it, fell asleep immediately.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Wendy peering down at her. "Hi Lucy-san!" She said. "Are you feeling better?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for healing me, Wendy!"

The small girl nodded with a smile on her face. "No problem! But, first, you should get that sling on your left arm."

Lucy nodded again. Since her left arm was closer, she tried stretching it, but pain shot through as she tried to grab the sling. She winced.

"I'll get that for you." Wendy took the sling and gave it to Lucy and adjusted so that it was fit perfectly.

"Thanks Wendy," Lucy sighed. She got out of her hospital bed and followed Wendy outside the door.

Her team was waiting for her, but Lucy scanned the crowd for Suzuki, who was not there with them at the moment. Where could she have gone?

Natsu was the first to greet her. "Hi Lucy! Ya feeling better now?" Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Except of me injuring my arm I rhink I'm pretty much okay." She held up her injured arm slowly and Natsu understood.

"We're glad you're okay!" Erza said next. "Levy was worried sick, reading an reading books on how to get you healed quickly. I told her Wendy was handling it, and she seemed relieved after that."

"Glad you're okay too." Gray spoke up, twirling a snowflake between his fingers absentmindedly. "You said a dragon attacked you?"

Charle was worried. "A dragon coming to life...?" She shuddered.

"Yeah. Was that a premonition or something?" Lucy asked, even though she knew already.

Charle was silent. She crept closer to Wendy though. Wendy caught Lucy's gaze and mouthed, _I'll tell you later. _Lucy nodded.

Moreover, she wanted to know wherever Suzuki was.

"Where's Suzuki?" Lucy asked.

"Dunno," Natsu grumbled. "Haven't seen her."

Lucy studied him. She was sure Suzuki and Natsu were keeping their distance around each other. She wasn't sure if she was happy or worried.

"I'm hungry." Happy said, grabbing another fish from somewhere. He munched on it happily.

Lucy sighed. "Okay. I'm going to go back now. See you all later."

"Bye," her team said in farewell. She waved goodbye with her good hand, and walked outside the guild.

After she had left the guild, she stopped over to where the dragon used to stand. Now it was empty, with only a stone pedestal there. The dragon was nowhere to be seen, cause well, it flew away.

She clenched her right fist. She was only trying to calm the dragon down. It probably was a stupid idea though, anyway.

Lucy walked past the empty pedestal, towards her house. She opened it with her right arm, and found that she would have to get used to doing one-arm-only things.

She closed the door behind her and walked to her room. She pulled out a sheet of paper and quill. She dipped the quill in ink and wrote.

_Dear Mom,_

_I have one serious injury on my arm because of a dragon attack. I know you probably wouldn't believe it... But I'll tell how it happened anyway. I have to admit I tried to tame a dragon. It seemed impossible, right? _

_But... Somehow I have this feeling that it was possible. It was a stupid idea, but I tried anyway. I think the dragon hesistated to attack me too. I was then staring into its crystal eyes until then, the dragon's wing moved and I blacked out._

_I woke up in the infirmary probably a few hours later after that had happened. Suzuki is missing, and now I have to say I'm losing her trust._

_I wish you can help me, mom. I miss you and dad so much it hurts._

_Lucy_

Lucy folded the letter and sealed it. Then, as always, she placed it in her drawer. It was basically some kind of diary-like thing that made Lucy voice her thoughts to her mother. It was that important.

Then, a knock was at her door. Lucy secretly hoped it was Natsu and Happy, but she knew that they never used the doors.

"Come in," Lucy said half-heartedly as she turned to meet her visitor.

Haruno Suzuki stood near the entrance.

"Hi Lucy," Suzuki said. "Are you feeling better now?" She sounded a bit sad. Lucy nodded.

"Well, yes. Except for the fact my left arm is broken." She showed Suzuki her arm in a sling.

"I'm sorry." Suzuki then said unexpectedly. Lucy was surprised. What was she sorry for?

"For what?" Lucy asked back, confused.

"For not telling you what would happen, when you went to visit the dragon." Suzuki said. "It was my fault I didn't tell you it could turn to life."

"You _knew?!_" Lucy blurted out, surprised now. She was hoping Suzuki would say no, but no such luck. Suzuki nodded in hesitation.

"I knew." Suzuki agreed sadly. "How it transformed, I don't know. All I know is that Kesshō transforms back into a dragon sometimes. I can't find out why, but I know Kesshō comes back after a few days and transforms back to stone. It's happened before."

"Kesshō?" Lucy asked. "Isn't that Japanese for crystal?"

Suzuki nodded. "Yeah. I named her Kesshō because of the crystal designs on its wings. Fortunately, Kesshō seems to like its name."

Lucy understood that Suzuki was apologizing. "It's all right. At least Kesshō didn't kill me, right?" Suzuki managed a small smile.

"Yeah. Well, that's it. See you later." Suzuki bowed and left the room.

Lucy took out the drawing of Kesshō. She smoothed it out and decided to study its features. She saw drawings and sketches of the dragon's wings, talons, and the front and back. Suzuki really was fantastic at drawing.

Lucy flipped the paper over, and was surprised to find a note attached to it. It read:

"The dragon's fury will crash in all the world, being the only cure the strength of a maiden's heart."

It wasn't in Suzuki's writing. Lucy read it over an over again, trying to figure out the note. The strength of a maiden's heart, what could that mean? And who wrote it? It also seemed that it had appeared at that moment.

Lucy figured that she should call Natsu and Levy over, maybe they could figure it out. Suzuki also might, just in case.

She folded the drawing of Kesshō and left it on her desk. Then, she felt herself closing her eyes out of exhaustion.

* * *

Kesshō's POV

The crystal dragon flapped its wings toward a fiery volcano. It was going to meet the others who had came to this meeting as well.

"Kesshō." A loud voice boomed as Kesshō arrived at the volcano. Kesshō folded her wings and responded back.

"Igneel. You called us stone dragons for a meeting, I suppose?" Kesshō said, narrowing its eyes solemnly.

Another dragon to the right of Kesshō spoke as well. "He has. Why did it take you so long for you to get here, Kesshō? Was someone staring too mich at you?"

Snickers and roars of laughter broke out between the dragons. Kesshō slashed the ground angrily. "You're arrogant as always, dragon of the night, Kuro."

Kuro snorted. "Anyway, let's get to the point about why we're here in the first place."

Kesshō almost forgot Igneel was there, except when he had cleared his throat loudly. "Kesshō. Why were you late?"

Kesshō tensed. She knew Igneel was going to ask that.

"Humans." Kesshō scowled. "A boy and a girl. Teenagers, I suppose."

Silence. "Who were they?" A metal dragon demanded, lashing its tail ferociously.

"I don't know." Kesshō admitted. "One had pink hair and the other had yellow. The yellow one mentioned Haruno Suzuki."

"Suzuki?" A white dragon said in disbelief. "How can they know who Suzuki is?"

Kesshō thought for a bit. "Well, Suzuki is human, Tamashi (Soul). We can't blame them for doing so."

"Pink-haired... You say?" Igneel said to Kesshō, who nodded.

"Is he a dragon slayer?" Tamashi asked. Ripples of uneasiness shot out through the crowd of dragons. Some folded their wings nervously.

"Natsu Dragneel." Igneel finally said. "He is the fire dragon slayer. My son." Kesshō raised her head, alarmed.

"Is the yellow one a slayer as well?" Kuro demanded.

"No. Didn't seem like it." Kesshō grimaced. "That yellow one mentioned the dragon tamer though."

The metal dragon, Metalicana, sighed gruffily. "I hope Gajeel is coping well."

"Wendy too." Another dragon, Grandine, spoke up quietly.

"Three slayers?" Kuro roared. "We're no longer safe if they intend to kill us all!" Kesshō agreed with him for once.

"They don't kill, Kuro." Igneel snarled at him. "Natsu never does."

"I can't imagine Wendy or Gajeel doing so either," Grandine and Metalicana said, agreeing.

"How do we know if this is true?" Kesshō asked Igneel.

"You all should return to your posts. And do not attack them." Igneel instructed the dragons sculpted by Haruno Suzuki. Kesshō, Tamashi, and Kuro nodded.

When Tamashi and Kuro flew away into the distance, Kesshō was ready to take off towards her pedestal.

"Kesshō," Igneel's voice said. "If you see Natsu, talk with him." Kesshō spun around and faced Igneel.

"I'll try. Not sure if he understands dragon tongue though." Kesshō grumbled. Igneel laughed hoarsely.

"He'll understand. Okay?" Igneel told Kesshō, who spread out her wings slowly. Kesshō sighed.

"Yeah, Igneel. Till next time then." Kesshō jumped off the volcano and soared across the sky, without looking back.

Kesshō then caught sight of the pedestal she was designed out of. Circling it, Kesshō landed on it with a _clunk. _

Kesshō then felt herself not being able to move any longer. She would be frozen to a statue until reactivated again.

Then, Kesshō saw that she was still in dragon form. Confused, Kesshō looked down and saw a human staring up at her. Haruno Suzuki.

"Hi, Kesshō," Suzuki said. "I can see you're still in that form. I had to talk to you before you were a stone sculpture again."

Suzuki said that in perfect dragon tongue. That meant Kesshō could understand her and talk to her easily and fluently.

"Ask away." The dragon said grumpily.

"Why'd you attack Lucy?" Suzuki asked. Kesshō was confused. Who was Lucy, exactly?

"Who's Lucy?" Kesshō asked. "Is she the one with yellow hair?"

Suzuki smiled and nodded. "Yes. Why did you injure her?"

"I injured her?" Kesshō repeated. "Well, I don't know Why. Natural instinct maybe?"

Suzuki sighed. "You are a dragon. Never mind that then." The white-haired girl's amber-yellow eyes were focused on Kesshō again, and the dragon felt herself melting back into a statue.

"You are talented, Suzuki. You know that." Kesshō said. It was true. Having light god slaying magic and having the ability to talk and tame dragons was impressive enough.

Suzuki smiled weakly. "I never asked to be talented. But, as you wish. I'll see you, Kesshō."

Kesshō then felt her head harden and turned lifeless. The dragon's spirit was what remained from the statue.

_I'll find you, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. _

**A/N: Phew, finally done. Sadly, updates might slow down a bit, but I will try to update super fast! I couldn't post Chapter Nine yesterday cause I was out on a trip, as much as I wanted to update DX. **

**Oh. For the dragon's names here are their meanings if you don't remember.**

**Kesshō: Crystal**

**Tamashi: Soul**

**Kuro: Dark**

**Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine are all made in Fairy Tail, so I do not know what they mean XD. **

**Oh right! New reviews, favorites, and follows. Here's the list:**

**Followers:**

**Connilreland**

**Bladzesword**

**mymelody16**

**Ohshcinugirl**

**Rumbleseb**

**Reviewers:**

**Ariri Kim**

**Lucyheartfilla**

**Favorites:**

**Ariri Kim**

**Flames5Keys4**

**Lucy Walker 1441**

**Lucyheartfilla**

**Again, thank you. So much. I'm so very happy! You guys motivate me :D**

**Happy: Why didn't I appear that much in this chappie?!**

**Me: You'll get your turn somewhere, I'll find out how to include you.**

**Kesshō: *says something in dragon tongue***

**Happy: What did Kesshō just say? We need a translator!**

**Suzuki: She said, "Wait till next chapter humans."**

**Me: Uh... Okay, so wait till next chapter humans! **

**Kesshō: Humans. Very confusing to understand.**

**Happy: Kesshō, you can speak english?!**

**Me: GUYS! Okay, sorry bout that folks. Bye!**


	10. The Five Rare Feathers

**A/N: Hi guys. Chapter 10 is here, cause I got bored and there's nothing else to do around. So... I decided to type chapter ten. Sadly, I am not in summer break yet, I will get out soon though. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**

**Note: 2,000+ views, 9 favorites, 19 followers, and 5 reviews! I will mention names at end of chapter (as always :3) ****Thanks :D!**

**So... Let's get on with chapter 10! **

Chapter Ten

Natsu's POV

The day after Lucy left the hospital, Natsu instantly bolted out of his house and with Happy, they went along towards Lucy's house.

Then, Natsu kicked the door open and heard a scream from inside Lucy's room.

"Whoops..." Natsu said. He peeked inside and saw Lucy with a shocked expression on her face. It looked like she had just woke up, having her hair all messed up. She was still in her bed.

"Natsu! She's going to kill you!" Happy screamed, flying around in circles until Lucy grabbed his tail and threw Happy across the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Lucy demanded, pulling out her whip. Natsu screamed as she grabbed his scarf with her right hand.

"Damn it Lucy, you're strong when you're hurt..." Natsu grumbled, pushing Lucy's hand aside.

"Am I?" Lucy said coldly. "Why are you in my room?! I was sleeping for crying out loud!"

"We wanted to see if you were all right!" Happy said dizzily from the other side of the room. "I see stars..."

"OF COURSE YOU SEE STARS, IT'S ONE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING, AND IT'S DARK OUTSIDE!" Lucy screamed, waving her arm around in frustration. She then took deep breaths and said more calmly:

"Don't you have your own house to sleep in?"

Natsu smiled. "Well yeah, but it's good to wake up early, y'know?"

Lucy facepalmed. "Not this early, baka. Now thanks to you, I'm fully awake now. What do you want anyway?"

"Oh, nothing!" Natsu said cheerily. "We thought you'd like to train, cause you'll have to fight with one arm, right?"

Natsu swore Lucy was blushing. Then, her expression hardened and she said, "I know how to." She pulled out a celestial key. "Since I have holder magic, I only need to use one arm for my magic. I thought you'd know this already."

"Oh?" Natsu said, confused. "Whoops. Sorry bout that, I'll leave now. C'mon Happy." He grabbed the blue cat and started dragging him outside. Happy was muttering, "Planets... Fish... Stars..."

"Uh... Okay?" Natsu said, really confused. Huh, Lucy was that strong?

"No wait... Don't go yet." Lucy said firmly, grasping Natsu's arm. "Suzuki came yesterday, and well, she told me about the dragon."

Natsu spun around. "Suzuki?" He thought Suzuki was responsible for Lucy's injury. Why was she here yesterday?

"Yeah, she apologized for not telling us before." Lucy said, irritated. "More over, I think you should apologize to her."

"Later." Natsu grumbled, feeling embarrased. "So what is the dragon?"

"Who is, more like." Lucy said, narrowing her eyes. "The dragon's name is Kesshō. Crystal. Kesshō transforms on her own will. She can if she wants to, she doesn't have to."

"Does this Kesshō know Igneel?" Natsu said, interested.

"Dunno," Lucy said. She still sounded agitated. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" She whipped around and stalked towards her bed.

"Lucy, sorry if I woke you up or anything," Natsu apologized. "It won't happen this early anymore, okay?"

Lucy turned around again. She sighed and then smiled. "It's all right Natsu. But I'm coming with you to meet Kesshō."

Natsu smiled back. "Thanks Lucy." He nudged Happy, who still looked like he was knocked out. "Happy, wake up!" Natsu smacked his face and Happy shook his head.

"Tuna?" Lucy suggested, and threw it to Happy, who took it and ate it happily. "Thanks! I can fly!" He flew around in circles.

"No problem. Now wait till I get ready." Lucy grabbed her clothes and dashed to the restroom to dress up.

After they got ready, Natsu noticed Lucy was studying the piece of parcel Suzuki gave her. She was reading a message at the back of the paper.

"What's up?" Natsu said, coming over to her, Happy flying behind him.

"The dragon's fury will crash in all the world, being the only cure the strength of a maiden's heart." Lucy said. She pointed to the message she was reading.

"Huh?" Natsu said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Some kind of note. I'll worry about that later. Let's go?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded.

"Let's go!" He bolted off, this time holding Lucy's wrist.

"Hey!" Lucy gasped, trying to match his pace. "Don't do that, or I'll trip!"

Natsu grinned at her. "Sorry Luce!" he said.

Later, when they reached the pedestal, they saw that a white haired girl was there already. The dragon was still in stone form.

"Hi." Suzuki turned to meet Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"Hey, Suzuki." Lucy smiled. "Here to meet Kesshō too?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Oh look, she's transforming." Suzuki pointed out.

She was right. The stone dragon melted away to turning in full color, and Natsu recognized the crystal decorations on the dark colored dragon.

"Kesshō." Suzuki said, smiling. She then spoke another language, and Natsu was able to understand. She said: This is Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Kesshō replied back with the same tongue. Kesshō said: Speak English.

"Okay." Suzuki said. "Kesshō, that's Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Guys, this is Kesshō, dragon of crystals."

Each of them said a greeting. Kesshō didn't seem that harmful now, but Natsu could never forget that Kesshō harmed Lucy.

Lucy looked a little terrified, but she coughed instead of saying anything.

"Er, what was that language you two were speaking?" Natsu asked. "And why can I understand it?"

Kesshō jumped off the pedestal and landed so hard the ground shook. "You are Natsu Dragneel, correct? Igneel's son?" Kesshō asked instead of replying. Her voice was cold and rough, like ice.

"Yes, that's me." Natsu said, nodding.

"You understand dragon tongue." Kesshō told him. "Since you are a dragon slayer yourself."

"I do?" Natsu looked at Lucy for help, but Lucy looked just as confused as Natsu. At least he wasn't alone. Happy just was munching on tuna absentmindedly.

Kesshō folded her wings. "I know Igneel. He sent me to search for you."

"Can we see him now?" Natsu demanded, bursting forward.

"No." Kesshō answered simply. "My kind do not trust humans at all. You'd be a threat to the dragon race."

"Why? I don't understand." Natsu protested.

"You are a dragon slayer, boy! You _slay dragons!" _Kesshō hissed angrily.

Natsu was shocked. "I'll never hurt dragons! Why would I?"

"That's your nature, boy." Kesshō grumbled. "Now what do you need humans? I'm summoned for a reason."

"Oh, right." Suzuki remembered. She unclasped her dragon necklace, and some kind of beautiful feather came out of it. It was light blue and had a powerful aura around it.

"That's the..." Lucy gaped at the feather. "Isn't that the dove's wing?" Natsu didn't see how just a feather was that important, but it certainly seemed that way.

"What is the dove's wing?" Natsu asked. "Isn't it just a small feather or something?"

"No," Kesshō said, sounding amused. "It's one of the five rare feathers."

"Are you saying," Natsu said, "that a bird's feather is rare?"

"Well, this isn't any bird's feather." Lucy spoke up. "It came from the first bird on Earth, according to legend. It's that rare."

"The very first bird?" Natsu asked, unconvinced. "The very FIRST?"

"Yes." Suzuki said. "I think it is enchanted too, with one of the rarest magic ever on Earthland."

"My question," Happy said, waving his tuna in the air, "is how you got it."

"I have my reasons," Suzuki said uncomfortably. She must be hiding something. "Here, Kesshō. Didn't you request for it?"

"Sure did," Kesshō grumbled, taking the feather. Natsu blinked and the feather vanished.

"Um... Okay." Natsu said. "So... What now?"

Kesshō scowled. She seemed in an angry mood. "Well the obvious thing to do, of course, would be to collect the FOUR REMAINING FEATHERS, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

"Kesshō, calm down!" Suzuki said hotly, as Lucy and Happy jumped in terror of the dragon's change of attitude.

"What are the four remaining feathers anyway..." Natsu grumbled. "And do we have to find them?"

"If you want the world to end, don't get the feathers! Of course you have to get the last remaining feathers, boy! Isn't that too obvious already?" Kesshō snarled.

"The dragon's fury will crash in all the world, being the only cure the strength of a maiden's heart." Lucy said again. "Isn't that some kind of prophecy?"

"Probably. Prophecies aren't usually that short though." Kesshō said.

"To answer the slayer's question though, the four remaining feathers are: a serpent's, a phoenix's, an owl's, and the hardest to find is a unicorn's." Kesshō grumbled.

"Unicorns and snakes have no feathers!" Natsu said, close to screaming. "How is that even possible?!"

"Dunno. I also thought it was stupid." Kesshō agreed, stretching her large wing out.

"Well, duh!" Natsu said again.

"Are there more lines of the prophecy?" Lucy asked, curious.

Kesshō shrugged. "Think so. They must be scattered though, among the feathers."

"But the first line here was found at the back of this paper," Lucy said, holding up the drawing. "Not from the feather itself."

"I'll guarantee the others will be inside of the feather," Kesshō sighed. "Moreover, I should tell you why the world's gonna end soon."

"This is the truth, you're hearing it from a dragon way older than all of you." Kesshō said, sounding bored. "Long ago, there were different creatures, the owl, the wisest, the snake, the cleverest, the phoenix, the most aggresive, the unicorn, who wanted peace, and the dove, who was humble. Before, the unicorn, snake, phoenix, and owl would argue how to save the world from destruction. Without knowing this, the four creatures arguments had a tremendous effect on the world itself. Trying to stop the earth from destruction, the dove suggested that each of the creatures would hold a feather of balance; a feather with equal power and peace for each of them. All was well until Achnologia, the most evil dragon on earth, stole the feathers and scattered them, along with the five creatures as well, in different areas of the Earth that are near impossible to find. Five heroes that wielded magic powers then decided to help. They all set out on the longest journey, but found all the feathers and defeated Achnologia. At last, the world was in peace. But, Achnologia is slowly re-forming. If he wakes, the world will be destroyed. The end."

"Achnologia is re-forming?" Lucy gaped. "Then we have to act soon!"

"Yes, exactly." Kesshō pointed out happily. "Now, shall we go? I have an idea for where each feather can be found."

"We're going now?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are!" Kesshō said. "I should be in my human form for this, your kind would run wild if they saw a dragon marching through town. Not to mention destroying cities."

"You have a human form?" Happy asked, nearly dropping his fish in surprise.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Kesshō growled. "Yes, I do."

Suzuki was silent. Then she said, "Five heroes... And there are five of us right now."

"We're the five hereos?" Lucy asked again. "We're that important, huh?"

"I'll do anything to save us from destruction!" Natsu said.

"And I don't wanna die either!" Happy said. "I haven't ate all the fish in the world yet!"

"We should get going. So the five of us are going right now?" Suzuki asked Kesshō, who nodded.

"Better now. I think Achnologia would wake up two weeks from now. Not a good thing." Kesshō pointed out. "I'll transform now. Don't be shocked."

Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but then Kesshō shrank from being very tall to Natsu's height. When Natsu looked at Kesshō, he almost yelled in shock. Kesshō was like a normal human now, having black hair up to her waist, and crystals at the side of her head. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with light blue crystals at her shoulders. Kesshō was also wearing a black skirt with the same crystals as a belt, and wore black boots with the same decoration: crystals at the top.

"Well?" Kesshō demanded. She still sounded like her dragon self. Her eyes were startling light blue.

"Nice look," Suzuki said. "Have you did this before?"

Kesshō thought for a bit and shook her head. "Nah, don't think so. Get used to it, will you?" She snapped at Natsu, who was still looking at her in shock.

"You look less scarier," Natsu offered, and Kesshō looked confused. Happy was nodding slowly.

"You actually look pretty good as a human," Lucy said, clearly admiring Kesshō's look. Kesshō smiled.

"Thanks!" Kesshō beamed. "Now, let's start this journey! Where to: the sea of fire, the serpent's corridor, the unicorn's enchanted forest, or the owl's dark cave?"

Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks, and Natsu noticed Lucy had a mischevious glint in her eye. "Shall I decide?" Lucy asked, and Kesshō said she could.

"Well then," Lucy said, tapping her chin with her good hand. "How about the sea of fire?"

**A/N: Yes! Finally done XD! How'd you guys like Kesshō as a human? I thought it was cool :3. So right! New favs, follows, and reviews! Thank you so much as always!**

**Reviews: rumbleseb (thank you so much :D)**

**Favorites: Fairy Tail Natsu x Lucy, rumbleseb**

**Follows: MzPurpleStawberri**

**Boo-yah! Thanks for 2,000+ views, a lot! **

**Note: Sorry for updating this at night... I was busy for school.**

**Kesshō: I never knew that being a human was cool... You can move more flexibly and smoothly. As a dragon, you're all heavy and its hard to move... Well, you get the idea, right?**

**Lucy: Huh, that's pretty cool. **

**Natsu: I wanna be a dragon! I could breathe fire and such.**

**Happy: You could fly too!**

**Suzuki: You already can fly, what's the difference for you, Happy?**

**Happy: Oh, that's right. Whoops...**

**Me: Okay guys, I'm tired... Carry on your conversation in the next chapter, will you?**

**All five of them: Fine...**

**Me: Well, see you all later! Hopefully chapter eleven will be updated earlier tomorrow.**


	11. The Lair of the Phoenix

**A/N: Hi. Chapter 11 is here y'all! 11 favorites and 21 followers this time, and 2,000+ views! OMG THANK YOU X3! So, enough talk. Let's get on with it!  
**

Chapter 11

Lucy's POV

The sea of fire to her seemed like the best choice. If they were to fight the phoenix themselves, Natsu would have a huge advantage for eating fire. Besides, how hard can it be?

"The sea of fire?" Kesshō frowned.

Lucy nodded. "Where is it at, anyway?"

"Um... In the ring of fire. You know, volcanoes?" Suzuki suggested.

Lucy nodded, slower this time. "Oh. And where is the phoenix supposedly located?"

"Mount Fuji." Kesshō broke in. "Here, in Japan."

Kesshō insisted that they should go today, and Lucy had no choice but to agree with her. They soon packed and were each carrying backpacks, loaded with food, money, and water for the journey.

"Mount Fuji, right?" Natsu asked. "Is it far from here?"

"No..." Kesshō said, narrowing her eyes. "It's 1,000 miles away. A kilometer, I think?"

**Okay people, I'm not sure if a 1,000 miles equal 1 kilometer. Correct me if I'm wrong DX **

"That's NEAR? Are you serious?!" Happy said, widening his eyes.

"Er... Whoops." Kesshō smiled nervously. "If I transformed, we'll get there faster."

"We could ride you right?" Suzuki asked.

"I prefer not," Kesshō grimaced. "Yeah, let's just walk."

"It's just a ride, though..." Natsu spoke up. "Can't you go through it?"

"No." Kesshō snapped at him, which ended the conversation.

Lucy sighed. If they bickered all the time like this, it was seriously going to give her a headache.

Lucy never knew walking like this would be such a challenge. Luckily it was cold and breezy, not super hot.

After it what seemed like hours, Kesshō said that they were much nearer now. "It's close," she told the Fairy Tail members. "I could hear it from here."

"Hearing volcanoes..." Natsu sighed. "Not sure if that's even possible."

"Just a few more miles to walk guys," Suzuki called from in front. "We can rest soon."

"A few miles?!" Happy sighed heavily. "I'm tired!" he complained.

"You're flying!" Lucy snapped at him, but he groaned.

"Yeah, but still..." Happy insisted, his tail drooping tiredly.

"We're tired too, Happy!" Natsu said. "We'll get there soon, don't worry."

"We'll get there in a century!" Happy said sarcastically. "100 years!"

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy grumbled. They were all now tired and hungry. Lucy was losing her patience as well.

Before she knew it, night had fallen. Lucy saw the stars and the moon in the dark sky. She wanted to stop and rest, but Kesshō said they could rest later.

"Can we stop now?" Lucy asked, for the 30th time. "I'm really hungry and sleepy. My legs feel like Jell-O!"

"Everyone's legs feel like Jell-O," Suzuki pointed out, agreeing.

In the dark sky, she saw Kesshō throw up her hands in frustration. "Fine! Eat! Sleep! It's going to hold us back longer though!"

Everyone collapsed to the ground, exhausted and in a lousy mood. They silently all grabbed food from their packs, and started to eat hungrily. Natsu even lit a fire for them to see better.

Happy fell asleep as soon as he finished his dinner: fish, as always. Lucy could hear him snoring near her right side.

"I'll sleep too," Suzuki said, pulling out a sleeping bag and crawling into it. Lucy thought that Suzuki wasn't sleeping, until she saw that she was breathing slowly.

Kesshō however poked the fire with a stick she found. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, even as a human.

Natsu was still eating happily. Lucy told him not to finish his food, but he had said that he brought large amounts every day.

Lucy personally liked the setting where they had stopped to camp. They were on a small, grassy hill, decorated with flower petals. Near them, a cherry blossom tree was planted and hung over the group. Lanterns were lighting up the place as well, and Lucy thought she had saw fireflies.

Lucy then turned her attention back on Kesshō. The black haired teen had turned around, facing the cherry blossom tree, away from Lucy, and was laying down, eyes fixed on the starry sky.

Lucy thought that Kesshō was cool. Even though her true form was a dragon, Lucy still admired Kesshō's stubborness and aggressiveness about things. Sure, Kesshō probably was in a sour and negative mood most of the time, but Lucy thought she was pretty as a human.

Natsu was finished eating. He seemed to be studying the stars too, with his dark eyes of his. Lucy smiled. He always seemed to be curious all the time.

"I see it." Kesshō spoke up quietly. "The constellation of Draco. The dragon." She pointed to the outline of stars that formed the starry object.

Lucy imagined a dragon stomping through the skies, roaring and declaring he was the mightiest. It fit the constellation well.

"Was he a dragon in real life?" Lucy asked.

Kesshō nodded. "Yes, he was." Was it just Lucy's imagination, or was Kesshō blushing?

"Come one, Kesshō," Lucy snickered. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him, don't you?" She said, rolling her tongue.

"Shut up," Kesshō grumbled. "So what if I do?"

Lucy exchanged a glance with Natsu. She saw him grinning mischeviously.

"Oh..." Kesshō said, clearly noticing this. Her tone became teasing. "What's going on between you two, huh?"

"Nothing's going on!" Lucy and Natsu said, denying it.

Kesshō rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you two are that dense. And I'm a dragon, for goodness sake! So what's with you two?"

"Nothing!" Natsu and Lucy both yelled in unison. Lucy felt heat rushing up to her face. "We're just friends!"

"Friends, huh?" Kesshō snorted. "I don't believe any word you two are saying!"

Lucy stayed quiet. Natsu was important to her, but not in that way! They were nakama. Right? Lucy bonked herself on the head. Why was she doubting it?! This always happened every damn time!

"I'll... Go to sleep," Lucy said nervously, tucking herself in her sleeping bag. She knew that Kesshō and Natsu were still watching her. Lucy then heard quiet voices, and before she knew it, she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Morning!" A cheerful voice said, waking Lucy up from her sleep. Slowly, she got up, and rubbing her eyes, saw Suzuki packing her sleeping bag up.

"Hi, good morning to you all too!" Lucy said, taking out her brush and brushing her hair hastily.

"Let's get going! I'm FIRED UP!" Natsu roared, flames shooting out of his mouth.

"Just don't burn anything," Lucy heard Kesshō mutter. "To the sea of fire! Mount Fuji is waiting for us!"

And thus, Lucy, Kesshō, Suzuki, Natsu, and Happy took off towards Mount Fuji. Along the way they haven't encountered monsters or beasts in the wild, which was a good thing.

Lucy glanced at her left arm, which was still in a sling. Would she make it in fighting with her right hand only? Sure, she can, but Lucy worried she might get a spell wrong...

What she was mainly worrying about was what Kesshō and Natsu were discussing last night. It probably was about their "relationship" as Kesshō accused.

Kesshō was a tough girl, Lucy knew that. However, if Kesshō spread the news about Lucy and Natsu... Ugh, Lucy didn't even want to think about it.

On the bright side, Kesshō wasn't close to anyone in Fairy Tail. She is a dragon. And dragons just can't go marching in guilds and shouting false accusations, can they?

Suddenly, Lucy looked up to see a column of steam flowing out of a snowy... Mountain? Lucy couldn't think of the correct word. It certainly did not look like a volcano.

Well yes, the mountain was beautiful; it was capped with snow and ice and looked the color blue from a far distance. Lucy, though, had a strong suspicion the volcano was most likely to erupt. That was the bad news.

"This is Mount Fuji." Kesshō declared. "Fuji is an active volcano. More the while why the phoenix would hide here anyway. Let's go, guys. We need to get the sacred feather now."

Lucy shivered. She didn't like the way Kesshō said _now. _She shook off the feeling.

"Sure, why not? Where's the entrance?" Natsu said, eagerly spinning around.

"We have to get closer," Lucy persisted. "We'll have to..." Lucy didn't want to say it at all.

"...Jump into the volcano itself, right?" Happy finished. "For me, I'll just have to fly, so..."

"Ugh, I hate falling into fiery lava pits," Lucy grumbled. "Especially with a broken arm."

Even Kesshō looked uncomfortable. "That is the only entrance. We'll have to brave doing it."

They trudged towards the volcano cautiously, and when the five of them got there, Lucy had an idea.

"Instead of dropping ourselves in, why don't we have Happy carry us in?" Lucy said. "We probably might not be injured ourselves."

"That's a good idea," Suzuki agreed.

"Sure, we can do it," Kesshō nodded.

"Yeah! I'm first!" Natsu declared.

"Wait... Five people?" Happy asked, surprised.

After a moment's convincing Happy for him to do it, he finally agreed for the reward being fish. Happy then picked up Natsu first, then Lucy, then Suzuki, and Kesshō.

"You people are heavy," Happy complained. "But can I have some fish now?"

Once Lucy got in, she was already sweating. It was literally 100 degrees Fahrenheit or whatever in the volcano. It was so hot, Lucy thought it was hotter than the afternoon sun!

"I shouldn't have wore long sleeves," Kesshō grumbled. "It's freaking hot."

Natsu seemed to be the only one fine with this sudden change of temperature. Being a fire dragon slayer, and such, but Lucy could see he was still sweating a little bit.

"Let's get this over with," Happy moaned. "I'm melting over here..."

"Where's the phoenix?" Suzuki asked, confused.

"Don't know, but we need to find him soon," Kesshō said, worried. She pointed to the lava bubbling below them. "I don't know about you, but I am not going to die here."

Lucy had to agree with Kesshō. "Is there a type of spell in calling the phoenix out?" She turned around, facing the other four, who appeared terrified. Lucy swore she heard wings beating.

"Um... Maybe not," Happy said, his voice high-pitched.

"Lucy... It's right behind you." Natsu gasped, pointing past Lucy.

_Oh shit. _Lucy turned around, nervously and she SCREAMED.

"_HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!" _The phoenix hissed (lol) at Lucy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy screamed, running towards Natsu, who was nearest, and held on to his arm.

Kesshō and Suzuki looked equally terrified, and Happy looked like he was going to cry.

The phoenix was truly terrifying, of course. Flames were decorated on its head like it just took a flame bath. His eyes were bloodred and narrowed into slits. His beak was golden, and his fur was gold colored. The phoenix's wings were outlined with sizzling hot flames and Lucy saw the phoenix was extremely huge. Its tail was a streak of red, yellow, amd orange. Not good.

"Oh gosh..." Lucy whimpered. "We're _dead." _

"Um... Nice phoenix. Please don't kill us." Kesshō said, holding her hands up in surrender.

"How are we supposed to get a feather from that?! It looks like we're going to get killed!" Natsu said.

"We might," Happy added, and everyone shouted, "NOT NECCASARY!"

Lucy was beyond terrified. She was extremely scared. She gripped Natsu's arm tighter, and he said, "We might fight, so don't kill my arm, okay?"

The phoenix beat his wings once more. Then, he spoke.

"WHO DARES... TO COME HERE?" The phoenix snarled.

"We do," Kesshō said bravelly. "We ask for your feather of fire."

The phoenix made weird scratching noises, and Lucy then realized that it was laughing.

"WHY ASK FOR THE FEATHER, HUMANS?" The phoenix roared.

"I'm a dragon!" Kesshō said pointedly. "This is my human form!"

"Does that matter at this moment? We're about to be human sized chickens!" Lucy said exasperatedly.

"HUMAN SIZED CHICKENS... I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT COOKING YOU." The phoenix gestured to bones, which disturbingly looked like human bones, seeing a skull and all. "WHAT MATTERS IS HOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW."

"We only want to save the world from destruction!" Happy said nervously. "Want a fish?"

"SAVING THE WORLD?" The phoenix grumbled. "ACHNOLOGIA HAS DOOMED US ALL, CAT. AND NO, FISH IS BAD FOR MY HEALTH."

"It's a wonderful source of protein!" Happy argued, but the phoenix ignored him.

"We just want one feather!" Suzuki protested.

"BUT GETTING THE FEATHER COMES WITH A VALUABLE PRICE," the phoenix hissed. Then, his flaming red eyes were fixed on Lucy. "A SACRIFICE."

"NO!" Natsu yelled. The phoenix then grabbed Lucy out from the ground and he was laughing again.

"SAY GOODBYE, FOOLS." The phoenix said evily. He then held Lucy 30 ft above the burning lava below.

Lucy did the only thing she could only do, despite this situation. She was upset she couldn't reach her keys, so she did that.

She cried and screamed for help.

**A/N: So they arrive at the phoenix's lair! And sadly the phoenix is a meanie :(**

**Thank you for reading my story guys! So here are the new favs and follows:**

**Favorites: ShtJustGotReal, nohemychavez.5**

**Follows: ShtJustGotReal, nohemychavez.5**

**Thanks! :D**

**Wait for chapter 12 (This far already? Whoa!)**


	12. Kesshō's Past

**A/N: Yay! 23 favs and 6 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! We left off at the phoenix right? Just making sure! Oh yeah, and I changed the summary a bit so it makes more sense XD **

**Enjoy :D ~**

Chapter Twelve

Kesshō's POV (i'll have POV's for Natsu, Lucy, Kesshō, and Suzuki, sorry Happy XD)

"Lucy!" Kesshō gasped. Suzuki, Natsu, and Happy were also yelling at her to hold on.

The fire bird just laughed. "HOW CAN YOU SAVE HER NOW, HUMANS? THE LAVA IS GOING TO RISE."

"No!" Natsu roared. "Let her go, you bastard!"

"SHE'S THE SACRIFICE, ISN'T SHE?" The phoenix sneered. He pretended to drop her, which made Lucy scream even louder. "Help!"

"She's no sacrifice!" Kesshō yelled at the phoenix. He was pure evil! And to think he had peace on the world... They needed a plan, fast.

"Give me the feather." Kesshō demanded, holding out her hand. "At once."

The phoenix looled amused. "A MAGICAL OBJECT FOR YOUR FRIEND? HA..."

A feather then appeared out of midair next to Kesshō. It was the same color as the bird's feathers, but this one seemed more enchanting and powerful. She took it.

"AS I EXPECTED FROM YOU." The phoenix mused. "YOU CARE MORE ABOUT A MAGIC FEATHER."

Everyone was staring at her now, but Kesshō wasn't finished talking yet.

"I don't." Kesshō then said. "I'm going to get Lucy back too! Guys, NOW!"

Fortunately, they seemed to get the message. All three of them lurched forward and launched magic attacks at the phoenix.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu bellowed, sending red hot flames towards the phoenix, who staggered backwards.

"MAX SPEED!" Happy said next, speeding so fast at the phoenix and whacking him with a piece of fish. Classic.

"Light God Slayer's Bright Sphere!" Suzuki shouted, sending a flurry of spheres filled with dark light towards the phoenix.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" The bird screeched in pain, almost sending Lucy plummeting towards the lava. She shrieked in terror.

"My turn." Kesshō said loudly. The three mages were in midair now, somehow managing to "fly."

Kesshō willed all her force into her heart and suddenly felt herself grow larger, bigger, and stronger. She had wings and was soaring inside the volcano, catching Natsu, Suzuki, and Happy. She threw them on the ledge they were standing before and turned towards the phoenix.

"Kesshō..." The fire bird growled. "Are you a traitor, helping these humans?" For once he wasn't actually shouting.

"I'm not a traitor." Kesshō grumbled, flexing her talons.

Lucy screamed again. The phoenix was now loosening his grip on Lucy. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy was yelling, trying to kick the phoenix.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Kesshō roared. She flew towards the phoenix and blew sharp crystals at him.

Then, the phoenix, blinded, dropped Lucy. Lucy was screaming, crying, and yelling at the same time, falling towards the lava.

"NO!" Kesshō, Natsu, Suzuki, and Happy yelled. Kesshō then saw Natsu jump off the ledge towards the lava as well.

Kesshō soon was flying beside him as he was falling, trying to grab Lucy.

Natsu had reached her first and was now hugging her tightly, eyes closed. They seemed to be talking about something, but Kesshō had to save them now!

Quick as a flash, Kesshō grabbed both Natsu and Lucy before they fell in the lava themselves.

The phoenix recoiled violently. "YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS TIME. IN THE MEANTIME, ENJOY THE VOLCANIC EXPLOSION!" Then he dove straight into the lava.

Kesshō, still in dragon form, carried the rest of the group on her back. "NOW! Hold on tight!" She blasted upwards at full speed, hearing Suzuki and Lucy screaming and holding on tightly. She also felt the magma coming closer... Closer... And...

BAM!

The volcano erupted, throwing Suzuki, Happy, Kesshō, Natsu, and Lucy onto the grassy hills. It was not a soft landing.

When Kesshō could focus again, she held up her hand and found it was smoking, but back to human. Her clothes were all charred and smoking. It was the same situation for the others as well.

"Ouch..." Suzuki mumbled. Her white hair was dirty and messed up now.

Lucy didn't look any better. She was missing a boot, and her rubberbands on her hair were missing.

Natsu was messed up too. His hair was almost all covered in soot. His scarf also was dirty, and his clothing was smoking. Otherwise, he looked okay.

Happy seemed to have received the least impact on the eruption. Only his body and face were covered in dirt.

Kesshō sighed. "Well, that was a disaster." She then pulled out the phoenix's feather. Steangely, it still seemed in great condition. It was glowing, and a piece of paper dropped from it.

She picked it up. It read:

"The phoenix, dove, unicorn, serpent, and the owl face difficulties each to share. Those who try to seek them, and their treasures, beware."

"Is that another prophecy line?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The dragon's fury will crash in all the world, being the only cure the strength of a maiden's heart. The phoenix, dove, unicorn, serpent, and the owl face difficulties each to share. Those who try to seek them, and their treasures, beware."

"Looks like it," Suzuki remarked. "It's part of the prophecy lines!"

"Two out of five," Kesshō added. "Three lines to go!"

"Should we go get new clothes or something?" Lucy piped up. "I feel uncomfortable."

"I think I know a spell to repair things back." Suzuki said. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Recover."

A white flash of light made Kesshō close her eyes almost at once. When she opened them again, she saw her clothes were repared and perfect as new.

"Oh thank goodness." Kesshō said.

Suzuki smiled. "No problem!"

Natsu also looked happy. "I like it! Thanks Suzuki, it helped."

Lucy looked at her left arm which was still wrapped in bandages and still in a cast. She sighed. "I want to have two arms again..."

"But you do," Happy said, clearly confused.

"You don't get it," Lucy said. "Never mind then. So, where next? Someone can choose a place each time."

"Erm..." Natsu said, in deep thought. "Shouldn't Kesshō decide? I mean she saved us in the volcano. We would have been worse than having charred clothes if it wasn't for her."

Everyone seemed to agree with that.

"Oh, sure," Kesshō remarked. "How about the serpent's corridor?"

"Wasn't it a snake's?" said Happy.

"Same thing," Lucy answered. "Serpents I think are more stronger."

"And more violent too," Suzuki added. "Where is it located anyway?"

Kesshō closed her eyes and thought of the possible location. Somehow, a vivid image of the sea gave her an idea. Serpents... Aren't they usually at sea or something? "Let's try the ocean," Kesshō finally said.

"How do we know if it is a sea or land serpent?" Lucy asked. That was a good question, because Kesshō didn't know how to answer.

"There are different kinds of serpents?!" Natsu said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why is this so difficult?!" Kesshō agreed with Natsu silently.

"We have no choice. Serpents actually can be anywhere, sadly." Kesshō grumbled. "I hate going on freakishly long journeys."

"Think of the term 'serpent's corridor,'" Lucy reminded them all. "A corridor is some kind of room right? So the serpent should be found in a room."

"But where? Ocean or land?" Happy asked.

"Possibly ocean. There should be one feather for each element right?" Lucy reasoned. "Phoenix was fire, dove was air, and it can be possible that the unicorn and owl's could be of something else, like wisdom or magic. This also can mean that the serpent's feather is the element of water."

Damn, Lucy was smart, but Kesshō had a question to ask.

"Well, wisdom isn't an element, right?" Kesshō asked. "So in short, the feather stands for different items or things."

"I can agree with that," Suzuki spoke up.

Natsu and Happy were the only ones that were confused. "Um... Sorry, what?" Natsu asked, scratching his head.

_Boys. _Kesshō, Lucy, and Suzuki exchanged expressions and burst out laughing.

"What?" Happy and Natsu demanded. "We really don't get it!"

"I'll explain again later," Lucy said, still grinning. "Now is not the time."

"Ocean?" Kesshō suggested. "I could dive us down there, but we'll need a supply of air to have us breathe normally."

"And I'm still really tired, despite having burst out of a volcano earlier," Suzuki agreed.

"Let's rest!" Natsu declared, already sitting down.

"Maybe we can take a short nap or something..." Lucy said too. "Since its still morning, we'll have plenty of time left to find the corridor."

Everyone agreed and started unpacking their supplies again. Kesshō sat on top of her sleeping bag and watched how everyone, except Natsu and Lucy, cuddled up in their sleeping bags. Suzuki and Happy were the first ones to fall asleep, and a few moments later, Natsu and Lucy were asleep too.

Kesshō stared at the grassy ground, and picked up a stick not far from her.

With magic, she summoned a clipboard with paper and transformed the stick into a quill.

She started to draw what Ryu-za looked like. That was his dragon name. Kesshō remembered that he preferred Draco as his human name instead.

**I don't know why but whenever I write about the Draco here, I think about Draco Malfoy, in Harry Potter... He's not going to be related to HP Draco though, this is mah OC, XD**

Draco meant dragon in Latin. That's what Kesshō had remembered from what he had told her before leaving. Yes, he was kind of a serpent. A dragon, to be exact, a dragon who can transform into a human like Kesshō.

Thinking of him made Kesshō's heart ache. In pain. Draco was her best friend, a long, long time ago.

That's mainly why she chose the serpent's corridor. She had a suspicion that Draco could be there. After all, he had told her he needed to guard something important before he had left.

Kesshō wasn't sure if she liked him more than a friend, though. She knew very well that they were best friends though.

Kesshō finished up her drawing, and stared at it.

She remembered that Draco had dark brown hair that was always messy, but Kesshō found that hilarious of him. He had green eyes, the color of dark grass. Draco also had a hoodie that was gray, and he had black jeans with black sneakers. He really looked nothing like a dragon, mostly like a teenager in some ways.

Kesshō felt that she wanted to replay the last scene that she had with him though. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Kesshō's POV :D

"Wait up!" Kesshō panted, running after the dark haired teen, who was ahead of her.

"You've gotta run to catch me, Crystal!" The boy called in a teasing tone, but Kesshō flinched.

"Don't call me that," Kesshō grimaced and stopped running abruptly.

The boy stopped too, and started running towards her instead. Then he stopped, and Kesshō could see confusion in those dark green eyes of his.

"I'm Kesshō, Ryu-za." Kesshō repeated for the millionth time, but Ryu-za rolled his eyes playfully and nudged her.

"We're in our human forms, silly," Ryu-za confirmed. "So my name is Draco, not Ryu-za. Besides, it sounds weird for someone to call me Ryu-za, right? It fits for dragon mode."

"But that's what Igneel called us," Kesshō argued.

"It's a free country." Draco said. He was making Kesshō confused now.

"What?" Kesshō asked. "Since when?"

"Since they built the Statue of Liberty. Whatever, I didn't want to talk about that, Crystal." Draco mused.

"I like Kesshō better," Kesshō told him. "And if you call me Crystal again, I will call you Ryu-za forever, even as a human."

Draco grinned. "As you wish, Kesshō." This made Kesshō smile and punch his arm.

"What was that for?" Draco whined, but Kesshō could see the laughter in his eyes as he pulled her away.

"What did you need to talk about anyway?" Kesshō asked him, sitting down on the grass.

Draco joined her. "Stuff, you know?"

"What kind of stuff?" Kesshō asked again, and Draco looked away from her, towards the horizon.

"I'm leaving," Draco said.

"Leaving?" Kesshō said, surprised. "Where are you going to?"

"I want to tell you so much, Kesshō, but I can't. Igneel's orders." Draco replied.

"You're coming back, right?" Kesshō said.

"I... Don't know." Draco muttered. "I have to protect something important, but I swear I will come back to you soon. Promise?"

Kesshō wanted to burst into tears. Draco was leaving! It couldn't be happening... Draco was her only friend.

"I'm sorry, Kesshō," Draco said, turning towards her again. "But I will be back. Mark my words."

"Y-You promise?" Kesshō asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Promise," Draco said, smiling at her sadly. Kesshō then felt more tears come from her eyes as Draco wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

They sat there, just the two of them together, for a long time. Only then it ended when Draco stood.

"You're leaving now?" Kesshō sniffled.

"I have to, Kesshō." Draco smiled weakly at her.

"You need to come back." Kesshō pleaded.

"Alright, I will," Draco said. He pulled out something from his hoodie pocket and put it in Kesshō's hands.

"Something for you to remember me by." Draco grinned. "I'll be back, don't you worry."

He then disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Kesshō cried. Then she stared at the object that Draco left for her. She opened her hand, and she almost burst into tears again.

It was a photo of both her and Draco, smiling at the camera happily.

Kesshō then folded the piece of paper and placed it in the sweater she was wearing.

After that, Kesshō morphed into a dragon and flew away, leaving the spot where Draco last stood.

* * *

Kesshō then fully focused back and saw that her drawing had wet marks on it. Was she crying again? It was still late morning though.

"Uh... Kesshō? Are you okay?" That was Lucy's voice. It seemed that everyone was awake already and waiting for her.

Oh shit, that meant they saw her crying.

"I'm fine." Kesshō said, wiping a tear from her eye and pretended it never happened. She stuffed the picture of Draco inside her backpack hastily.

No one said anything, which was a good thing, since Kesshō was not in the mood for a conversation.

"Right," Suzuki said uncomfortably. "To the ocean, right?"

"Great, now we're going to be soaking wet by the time we get out." Lucy grumbled, but she motioned she was just joking.

Happy was thrilled, though. "If we're going to the ocean, we'll see lots and lots of fish! Yipee!"

Natsu smiled, but Kesshō sensed distraction and worry from him. Kesshō narrowed her eyes, she didn't need someone's pity! She marched off.

"I think the serpent's corridor could be at Dragon's Point. It's deep inside the water." Kesshō instructed.

"Dragon's Point is some kind of rock, right?" Suzuki recalled.

"Yeah, and its a good thing it's under the sea." Kesshō agreed. Then, she turned to the group members with a sly expression on her face.

"So," she said. "Who's ready to take a swim?"

**A/N: Yay, chapter twelve is finished! Thought I could include some of Kesshō's past in here, cause she's an OC and all. So, who should I do a POV of next? I was wondering either Suzuki, Lucy, or Natsu. Not really Happy, cause I don't feel like having him tell the story. You can leave suggestions in reviews if you want!**

**There were new followers, so here are their names:**

**gege1212, auliaaa, crayontesla (thanks!)**

**The sixth reviewer is: **

**ahaurats-FT (thank you :D)**

**:D That's all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I enjoyed writing it!**

**Oh, here's the definition for Ryu-za, it's Draco in Japanese :)**

**Maybe I'll include Draco's dragon form later in the story... Hmm... XD**

**Well, bye! I made sure that no one will interrupt the author's note (coughFairy Tailcoughcough) this time, lol.**

**They'll talk next chapter X3**

**Bye! :)**


	13. The Serpent's Corridor

**A/N: OMG! Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got busy, I am so so so so so so so so sorry DX. Anyway now I will update sooner, now that I have time to. Anyway... I now have 12 favs, 25 follows, and 3,000+ views! Yay! Thanks for all your support! You all motivate me in continuing this story :)**

**So, as always I will mention new names at the end of the chapter. Sometimes beginning, too, though... Lol**

**I'm sorry there's not much NaLu. I will include some of NaLu in this chapter :3**

**Hm... I'm also thinking if I can include a random filler chapter about NaLu... We'll see XD**

**Hope you enjoy! I wanted this to be Lucy's POV... Okay?**

Chapter Thirteen

Lucy's POV

Lucy could tell Kesshō was distracted. She kept muttering to herself and almost was going to get whacked by a branch until Suzuki told her to watch out.

They were heading towards the dock of Japan, which would be the closest entrance to the sea.

When they reached the docks, they stopped at the edge of the water.

"Right," Suzuki said. "Let's go in."

"How are we going to breathe?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

"Not sure," Kesshō mumbled. "But I think we can manage."

Everyone nodded, but Lucy stared at the sea nervously.

"Okay. Let's get in." Kesshō took a deep breath and fully submerged into the water.

Suzuki was next, and then it was Happy. Lucy took one look at the sea and shivered. "I don't know if I'll be able to swim." she said uncertainly.

Natsu grinned. "I'm sure you can manage, right? If you need me, I'll be right next to you." he beckoned for her to go on, and Lucy shrugged.

"All right," Lucy said. She stepped into the water which felt unnaturally warm. Then, she held her breath and went in.

At once she saw Kesshō, Suzuki, and Happy floating around.

"We can breathe! This is an enchanted lake!" Kesshō said happily.

Lucy slowly took one breath in and saw she was right. Then, Natsu came underwater as well. When he saw everyone breathing normally he was confused, but then he gulped in a breath of air and sighed.

"Just checking." Natsu said. "So where's the corridor now?"

The black haired teen answered. "I think it's way below the surface. Deep beneath the water... That's what I remember."

"You've been here before?" Lucy asked her, but the teen shook her head.

"No. I just have some kind of strange feeling about it. Something... From my past..." She answered Lucy.

So that's what it was. Lucy thought that this was something that Kesshō didn't want to share with them out loud. Instead she switched topics.

"Er... Okay. So let's go deep underwater," Lucy decided, swimming deeper into the ocean.

Then, Lucy heard Happy squeal and she bolted around to see that Happy was chasing after a rainbow colored trout.

"Really, Happy? You go fishing when the world's about to perish?" Lucy facepalmed.

"What?" Happy said. He took a bite of his fish. "We still need food to survive now!"

"Well get a move on, Happy, cause if you eat too much you might not be able to move!" Natsu joked. Happy ignored him, of course. Everyone laughed but Kesshō. She seemed in deep thought, watching Happy.

"Let's get going. I have a bad feeling about this." Kesshō said uncertainly. That didn't make Lucy better, so she shivered despite the warm water.

They all dived deeper into the deep ocean water, and Lucy saw many unusual and weird creatures. They also almost ran into an angry anglerfish.

It seemed forever until Suzuki piped up, "Hey guys, look!"

She pointed at a weird jagged shaped rock in the sea forming a cave. It looked strangely like a dragon. Lucy heard Kesshō gasp lightly, but she said nothing.

"Dragon's Point." Lucy decided. "And it must lead to the serpent's corridor. This must be it."

"All right, let's go. The dragon's freaking me out." Kesshō said, her voice shaking. She swam inside the cave without waiting for an answer.

We all looked uncertainly at each other and followed, Happy clutching tightly to his rainbow trout.

When Lucy stepped into the corridor, she gasped in awe.

It was a beautifully decorated cave with jagged glaciers pointing down out them on the ceiling. On the walls there were bits of tiny crystals and minerals. It was not in the ocean... The atmosphere here was like above surface. It was solid ground with fresh air. In a cave in the ocean. Very, very unusual.

And to make matters worse, it was quiet. Quiet usually does NOT lead to good things.

"Er..." Lucy began.

"Anybody home?" Natsu guessed.

"Open sesame?" Happy said next when nothing happened.

"Ugh, nothing's working!" Kesshō yelled very loudly.

Then, the ground shook. Everyone gave Kesshō a dirty look, but she was too busy looking at something... Wait... Rather, someone else.

A green-scaled dragon was approaching the five of them, and it did not look pleased to see them. It was strangely handsome in a weird dragon way... Lucy didn't know. Its eyes were brown. It had large emerald colored wings and a long tail.

"Who are you trespassers?!" The dragon roared.

**Not sure if I spelled trespassers right... Correct me if I'm wrong.**

"Um... We come in peace!" Happy yelled.

"That's an odd name," the dragon said sarcastically. The dragon sounded more... Human, strangely.

Kesshō shot Happy a dirty look and introduced them. "I'm Kesshō, this is Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Suzuki." She finished.

"Hi," Lucy and Suzuki said.

"Want a fish?" Happy asked nonchalantly, holding up a sea bass. Where the hell did he get that thing? The dragon ignored that.

"I thought you were supposed to be a serpent," Natsu only said, dazed.

"Same thing," the emerald dragon replied. "So what're you all here for, humans and cat?"

"A feather to save the world," Suzuki said. "But you haven't said your name yet."

"Oh, those magic feathers," the dragon said, sounding bored. He clearly ignored her question of his name, again.

"Can we have one then?" Lucy asked nervously. The dragon didn't react dangerously though. Instead he sighed.

"Well there has to be a challenge, right?" The dragon continued. "I want you all to try and guess my name."

"That's it...?" Natsu said, clearly surprised. "Really?"

"Hey, guessing names can be a challenge right?" The dragon protested. "For example you don't even have a single _clue._"

"Hm..." Happy said. "Jade?"

"I'm not a girl, if you haven't noticed!" The dragon growled. "Oh and you only have... Five tries. Four now because the cat guessed wrong. If you all are incorrect, well... Uh, you won't get the feather. And I'll have to kill you. Sorry."

Well that sucked. They had no clues. "Well..." Suzuki began, "How about Emerarudo?"

"Emerarudo?" The dragon scoffed. "It's the wrong answer, but it's a nice name. Emerald, huh?"

"Three out of five now," Natsu said. "Uh, how about... Serpent?"

"No," the dragon answered. "That just doesn't fit me."

"Two now." Lucy shivered. She really had no clue what his name would be.

"Just you and the girl Kesshō." The dragon mused, flexing his talons. "I can't wait to kill-I mean for you to mess up."

Lucy swore that he was going to say kill.

"Er..." Lucy began.

If he's a dragon it could be only possible that his name can be a type of dragon, and it can also be dragon itself...

"I know, I think." Lucy said, racking her brains. "How about Dragon?"

The dragon tensed. "Close," he said. "It's very close..."

"My turn." Kesshō said quietly.

Was it just her imagination, or was the dragon looking uneasy?

"Your name is Ryū-za." Kesshō said. "I know who you are."

Lucy's eyes widened, and the rest also looked bewildered too. How did she know the japanese name of Draco? Lucy could have never guessed the name Ryū-za.

**Okay, yes. I forgot the little accent over the u. Sorry, lol. And those who do not remember, Ryū-za means Draco in Japanese ;)**

The dragon sighed. "Sadly you are correct."

Lucy just stared, speechless, at Kesshō, who had a shadow across her face.

"Ryū-za..." Kesshō said calmly. "Turn to human form, please."

Ryū-za didn't protest. A blinding flash of light filled the whole room, and when Lucy could see again, in the dragon's place was a teen. He had messy brown hair with dark green eyes. He sported a gray jacket with black jeans and black sneakers. He was handsome, but Lucy thought she preffered Natsu better.

"You look nothing like your dragon self," Suzuki remarked. Lucy agreed with this.

"You have a human form too?" Happy piped up, interested.

Ryū-za laughed. "Yeah, I do. Only certain kinds of dragons have human forms. Igneel calls us metamorphers."

"You know Igneel?!" Natsu gasped.

Hastily, Ryū-za nodded. "Yeah, he's like the dragon fire king or something."

"Can we have the feather now?" Lucy said. "We guessed your name right, Ryū-za." to her surprise, the teenager flinched.

"I prefer Draco in this form. It sounds more human-like, you know? But sure, I'll give the feather to you." He handed Kesshō a beautiful emerald feather that radiated a green glow.

"The feather of the sea." Kesshō managed a tiny smile. "Why is it green?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno... Anyway, why don't you look at the prophecy line?"

Sure enough, a piece of parcel fell from the green feather. It read:

"All five will proceed to the lair, where they place the five treasures of the elements there."

"Yup, that's definately a prophecy line." Suzuki agreed.

"The dragon's fury will crash in all the world, being the only cure the strength of a maiden's heart. The phoenix, dove, unicorn, serpent, and the owl face difficulties each to share. Those who try to seek them, and their treasures, beware. All five will proceed to the lair, where they place their treasures there."

"Three out of five," Happy cheered. "Yes, we're halfway!"

"Yes!" Natsu yelled along with him.

Lucy smiled. Those two were always joking around in times of peril.

Then she noticed Draco and Kesshō were looking at each other. She couldn't help but stare at them both and realized they actually would make a great couple.

Speaking of couples... Lucy remembered what Natsu was saying to her when they were falling into the lava pit until Kesshō saved the day.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Lucy's POV ;)

Lucy was screaming and crying while plummeting to her death. Then she saw a blur of movement, and within a minute, she saw Natsu heading-falling, sorry-towards her direction with a distressed look on his face.

Kesshō was also flying towards them both, trying to catch them.

Natsu finally reached her and was wrapping his arms around her waist and was pulling her close to him, kind of like a hug.

"Don't cry, Luce," Natsu told Lucy softly. "I'm here, don't worry."

Lucy clutched on to him tighter. "Don't leave me," she replied.

For a second Natsu opened his eyes and looked at her. He was smiling crookedly. "I never will ever leave you, Lucy."

"Never," Lucy agreed. He pulled her close and they were now still falling...

Until, that is, when Kesshō swooped down and caught them on her back. She grabbed hold of Suzuki and Happy as well and now was speeding towards the volcano's exit.

And Lucy heard the roar of the volcano as it exploded.

She blacked out when she crashed on the grassy hills.

* * *

"Lucy, you awake?" Happy's voice snapped her out of reality.

"Oh, yeah," Lucy said. "Sorry, I dozed off for a second." She saw Natsu looking worried but she shook her head and mouthed, "I'm okay."

Kesshō and Draco seemed to be having a conversation. Lucy didn't want to overhear them.

When Kesshō came back, she said, "Draco insisted on coming with us."

"Aren't there only five heroes?" Natsu asked, scratching his head.

"That's what I thought," Kesshō admitted. "But, well, if you don't count Happy..."

"HEY!" Happy said. "I am a living being, you know!"

Everyone burst out laughing, and Kesshō was smiling.

"All right, all right," Draco grinned, putting his hands up in surrender. "The cat is a living being. Therefore, there are six of us, right?"

"Right," Natsu agreed, and so did everyone else.

"Three feathers!" Kesshō exclamed. "And its only been... Uh, how long?"

"Er, I have no idea." Lucy shrugged.

"A week." Suzuki said.

"A WEEK?!" Everyone gasped.

"Achnologia is going to wake up freakin' soon! Let's get a move on!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy said worriedly. "Where now?"

"Who chooses next?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

Suzuki spoke. "I will. And I choose the owl for wisdom. To the owl's cave!"

"Owls are cool," Draco said mutinuously. "But yeah, let's go."

"I call choosing next!" Natsu yelped.

"Why would you choose next if its obvious that the unicorn is the only one left?" Kesshō asked, clearly confused.

"Oh right," Natsu said, disappointed. "I forgot."

"Now, let's go, guys." Lucy said, facing her group members. "And its clear that we can't have rests at the moment. Kesshō, can you fly us out of here?"

Kesshō shrugged. "Think so. Hop on, everybody." She quickly morphed into a dragon and everyone climbed on board. Draco, however, just smiled mischeiviously.

"Meet you on the other side," he said, and disappeared in a streak of gray.

"How...?" Lucy gaped at the empty space.

"He can teleport," Kesshō answered Lucy's question. "Now, guys. Hold on tight!"

**A/N: Yay! I'm done with chapter 13. Here are new follows/favs:**

**Favorites: sonadora3 (thanks!)**

**Followers: ArtzieAries, Curiosity- Or n0t, and sonadora3 (thank you all!)**

**So... How'd you like this chapter? I only did a challenge of guessing Draco's name cause I really didn't want them all to fight again XD**

**So as always you are free to: favorite, follow, or review! Thanks guys for 3,000+ views too! Thank you~**

**Draco: Hi guys! **

**Me: Draco! I'm in the middle of thanking my viewers!**

**Draco: Bleh :P**

**Me: /).- Gosh can you go talk to Kesshō or something?**

**Kesshō: What? What about me?**

**Me: Never mind...**

**Happy: *slowly eating fish* **

**Lucy: Do that somewhere else! It's irritating.**

**Happy: How can eating be irritating? You need to eat to survive, y'know... *continues munching on fish***

**Natsu: Wait, what are we doing in the author's note again?**

**Suzuki: Aren't we doing this to annoy Choco? **

**Me: If you are, you're doing perfectly well. Can you talk later? I'm busy!**

**Suzuki, Happy, Natsu, Lucy, and Kesshō: DRACO STARTED IT!**

**Draco: Wha?**

**Me: *facepalm* I don't care who started it! Now go before I get my frying pan!**

**The six of them: :P **

**Me: Just kidding XD, but seriously, go.**

**All of them: Fine -.-**

**Me: Ugh, sorry bout that. Anyway, I'll try to update chapters ASAP. I'm almost out of school too! :D**


	14. The Giant Owl

**A/N: Hiya guys. Since I updated late I decided that I would post another chapter today! Now I have 7 reviews, 15 favs, and 27 follows. Thank you all! You motivate mah so much :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! I only own my OCs: Tamashi (mentioned earlier) Kuro (also mentioned earlier :P), ****Kesshō, Suzuki, and don't forget Draco! Lol XD**

**P.S. I renamed the chapters so its easy to navigate :D**

Chapter Fourteen

Natsu's POV :D (been a while, right?)

Natsu held on to Kesshō's back as she plumetted to the surface and morphed back into a regular teenager. That was the good thing. The bad thing was, they were all soaking wet.

"Ack!" Lucy said, kicking a pile of seaweed away from her. "First my clothes were on fire, then now they're soaking wet! What else!"

Suzuki then said the recover spell and they were all back to normal, which Lucy was really happy about.

A few moments later, Draco appeared on the dock next to Natsu and his knees buckled. Natsu caught him as Draco staggered forward.

"Thanks, man," Draco panted. "That took a while. I haven't done that for the longest time." Surprisingly, Draco wasn't wet from the ocean. Seeing their confused expressions, he said he'll explain later.

"Where is the owl's cave?" Happy asked, flying around frantically.

"Calm down," Suzuki suggested first. "I think its in a forest, though, cause its an owl, you know. But caves are underground..."

"I guess when they mean 'owl's cave' they mean some type of metaphor." Kesshō reasoned. "I mean, owls live in the trunks of trees right?"

"Maybe..." Lucy said, tapping her chin. "But yeah, some can be found in forests."

"But this is an enchanted owl we're talking about," Draco said. "So..."

"We can look there anyway," Natsu said. "I mean, we're close to a forest right?"

"Maybe," Kesshō said. "Let's try the forest."

"Aye sir!" Happy said happily, flying ahead of them.

"But I'm a girl," Natsu heard Kesshō mutter. She just followed Happy's direction though.

They all entered what seemed like the "Forest of the Devil." Uh... Okay. Natsu was not having a good feeling about that. Happy seemed strangely excited though.

"Let's go already!" Happy demanded, flying impatiently around them.

"We're coming already, calm down..." Suzuki quipped.

At once the blue cat zoomed off into the forest without warning.

"HAPPY!" Natsu called. "YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!"

Nothing.

"Uh... Happy?" Natsu tried again nervously.

Still nothing, just a bird singing a song.

"Oh crap, I think we lost him!" Natsu panicked.

"We lost him? Who?" Draco asked.

"Happy!" Natsu said, but Draco looked confused still.

"You know, the blue flying cat who is addicted to fish?" Natsu reasoned, but Draco shook his head.

"I know. But how did he get away?" Draco mused.

"He flew?" Natsu suggested. They seemed to agree with that.

"Happy's gone?" Lucy piped up, her chocolate eyes wide.

"Um, yes." Natsu said.

"He was a good cat," Suzuki said, staring at the floor solemnly.

"He loved rainbow trout," Lucy also said sadly.

"He was annoying too, but in a good way," Kesshō joined in.

"Uh... You guys are acting like he's dead or something." Natsu realized.

"He probably is by now," Draco added, which didn't make matters better.

"Er, okay." Natsu said, bewildered. "Let's still at least try to look for him, okay? He can't be that far away."

"He has Aera magic though. So he actually can get lost if he's flying too fast," Suzuki said, but she walked ahead.

They walked in the forest, seeing interesting creatures and plants along the way. There was still no sign for Happy, the missing blue cat.

"He could be anywhere!" Natsu groaned. "I hate finding small things in a big place!"

**Lol Natsu... You're not alone, cause I hate doing that too XD**

"Ditto," Lucy agreed. "This is taking forever!"

"I'm so tired! And it feels like we've been here forever even though we just came," Suzuki grumbled.

"We need to find Happy though," Draco reminded them all cheerfully.

"And the stupid owl," Kesshō mumbled.

"Enchanted owl," Draco said. "But yeah."

Then, as the five of them sat on the roots of a tree, it was so quiet.

"It's too quiet," Lucy said. "Without Happy here..."

"It can be quiet when Happy's here though." Natsu said.

"But when its quiet, that's not good." Kesshō said, alarmed.

As if on cue, they all heard a scream and a screech.

"Guys," Natsu heard Draco say. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't think I want to know," Lucy said, smiling nervously. "But I have a hunch that it-"

"NATSU! LUCY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Happy's terrified voice cried out.

"-is Happy." Lucy finished, looking up.

Above them was the largest owl Natsu had ever seen. It was huge, having piercing nlack eyes and large brown beating wings. In one of its talons was the terrified blue dot that was Happy.

"Oh Mavis..." Natsu gaped. "That thing is freakishly huge..."

"Er, yes." Suzuki said uncomfortably. "It is huge."

The owl screeched so loud that Natsu had to cover his ears. "AAAAAAAAH!" He said, screaming.

"That's our challenge guys!" Lucy yelled from somewhere to Natsu's left. "We have to rescue Happy to get the feather!"

"How, is the question!" Suzuki said.

"Gotta agree with that," Kesshō shrugged.

"We should run," Draco advised, but he stayed.

"Can you two transform to create a distraction?" Lucy yelled to Kesshō and Draco. "You're about the size of that thing!"

Natsu saw Draco look in Kesshō's direction, and she nodded. Then they both transformed into large, roaring dragons.

"All right guys, the rest of us can find how to get Happy!" Suzuki said this time.

Flashes of blue and green light filled the sky. At once, birds flew out of the trees in terror.

The owl screeched again and using its large wing, it smacked Kesshō, who cringed.

"This owl actually has power in it," Kesshō grumbled. She sent sharp crystals towards the owl, who screamed in protest.

"Nice, Kesshō," Ryū-za said, sending emerald orbs at the owl, who fell over and made the ground shake.

"Hey, include me in this action too!" Natsu roared. "I'm coming Happy!" He shouted, speeding towards the owl's direction.

"NATSU, NO!" Lucy shrieked, but he continued to plummet towards the owl instead.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu screeched, feeling his fists enflame with hot fire. He attacked the owl with such force that he heard Happy squeal with surprise. The owl staggered backwards as well.

But he celebrated too soon. The owl regained its balance and struck Natsu with its wing. Pain flooded his whole body. "Ack!" He said, falling backwards. Luckily, Lucy rushed forwards and caught him before he hit the ground.

"That's why you don't attack on impulse," Lucy scolded him when Natsu could focus well again.

"Sorry," Natsu said weakly. "I had to save Happy. I heard him."

"Can you two stop talking and GET ON WITH IT?!" Suzuki yelled at both of them. "There's a giant owl about to kill us if you haven't noticed!"

"Sorry!" Both Natsu and Lucy apologized immediately.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Happy screamed again.

"We're coming Happy! Where are you?" Lucy called.

"Stuck!" Happy groaned. "I think I'm trapped too."

"Yeah I know, but where?!" Suzuki facepalmed.

"Um... Talon." Happy replied, but was cut off by a giant screech. Kesshō and Ryū-za were still fighting the owl, matching blow for blow.

"This is really a pain!" Ryū-za grumbled.

"I have to agree!" Kesshō growled.

The owl screeched again and kept fighting them. Natsu could tell they were slowly getting tired.

Then, Natsu spotted a blue clump of fur that was lying on the ground a few feet away. The owl must've dropped him, and it must've been a hard landing.

"Oi, Happy!" Natsu gasped, scooping the blue cat up in his arms. "Are you still alive?"

To his happiness, Happy's eyes flew open instantly and exhaled. "I'm alive. Can I have a fish?" He asked and Natsu grinned.

"Now to finish that owl guys! Give it your all!" Lucy called, pulling out a celestial spirit key. "Open, gate of the lion! LEO!" At once Loki arrived, and he adjusted his glasses.

"You called?" He asked, and Lucy nodded. "Regulus Impact!" Golden rays of light shot of Loki and to the owl.

"Fire dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu bellowed, and headbutted the owl with such force he almost fainted.

"Light God Slayer's Golden Light!" A dark ray of light shot out from Suzuki's palm and attacked the owl.

Kesshō and Draco both were swiping at the owl, sending crystals and emeralds flying over the direction where they were attacking.

At long last, Natsu saw the owl crumble-literally-to dust. Then, a golden light blinded Natsu, and in the owl's place was a shining golden feather. It shone so bright like the sun, that Natsu had to narrow his eyes.

"Oh my gosh." Kesshō gasped, turning back into a human, where she landed on the floor. "I'm never doing that again."

"We might though." Ryū-za added, transforming back into his original human form, panting but smiling.

"Nice, we have four feathers now!" Natsu cheered, holding up the golden feather.

"Yes!" Lucy said, fist pumping. "So what does it say next about the prophecy?"

"Oh right," Suzuki said, nodding. "I nearly forgot about that."

Happy, however, was still dazed. "I'm hungry... Someone get me a fish!"

That made everyone laugh at Happy's remark. A piece of paper flew out of the feather, and Natsu picked it up.

"The evil dragon will arise, spreading terror among the place. All then will advance, the maiden leading first place."

"Dark." Draco said nonchalantly. "That's a cool prophecy line. Only one more people!"

"The dragon's fury will crash in all the world, being the only cure the strength of a maiden's heart. The phoenix, dove, unicorn, serpent, and the owl face difficulties each to share. Those who try to seek them, and their treasures, beware. All five will proceed to the lair, where they place their treasures there. The evil dragon will arise, spreading terror among the place. All then will advance, the maiden leading first place."

"Interesting prophecy," Draco then said. "But who's that maiden?"

"It must be one of us," Kesshō added. "But I'm pretty sure its not me. I'm a dragon."

"And I'm a sculptor." Suzuki agreed.

"So... If its not you two then it must be me," Lucy spoke up. "I can say I am a maiden..."

"Lucy fits the part... Doesn't she?" Suzuki said. They all nodded.

"Last but not least, we have the unicorn." Draco said happily. "Let's go see it!"

"I've got enough of fighting beasts." Kesshō groaned. "I wish that we don't have to fight a giant unicorn."

"Probably not going to happen," Natsu agreed. "Unicorns aren't that scary when they're thirty feet tall."

"I've got to agree with that," Suzuki smiled. "Unicorns just sparkle dust on you, and that's pretty much it."

"Come to think of it, the owl wasn't inside of a dark cave," Draco mentioned. "So is the unicorn going to be in a forest still?"

"It might be in a forest, but definately not the same one." Kesshō reasoned. "And this isn't enchanted, its a regular forest."

"If it is a regular forest," Lucy then asked. "Why is an enchanted being inside of it?"

Everyone shrugged.

"You're taking this rather calmly," Happy realized. Natsu couldn't help but smile.

"Are we?" Suzuki said, bewildered.

"Despite having a messed up forest as our HQ," Draco joked. "I mean, the trees are stomped all over thanks to our dragon forms."

"And I think you knocked some plants over too." Natsu grinned. "They give us air right?"

"Oxygen," Lucy corrected. "But yeah."

"Worry about plants later. The world is going to die." Kesshō reminded them.

"Right," Suzuki said. "To another forest."

"How can we tell if they are enchanted or not?" Happy asked. He seemed okay now, and he was now munching on a piece of tuna that Lucy gave him.

"Can't you just feel it or something?" Kesshō asked. "I mean, you can tell right away this forest is not enchanted."

"Eh, never mind... I still don't get it," Happy replied, munching his tuna.

"Let's just go already," Draco suggested, and everyone got up and walked outside of the forest as if nothing dangerous had happened to them at all.

Even though that wasn't true, Natsu grinned to himself.

**A/N: Chapter fourteen-done! :D Now, before I get interrupted, let's mention the new reviews/favs/follows...**

**Reviewer: Ariri Kim (lol! It is a long journey XD)**

**Favs: AnimeFreakoLover, RomWriter, and reianndionisio**

**Follows: AnimeFreakoLover, Chubster9021, and bookworm1220**

**Again, thank you allllll so much! I hope you guys enjoyed it tho, thanks for the lots of views! *sighs happily* I can just give you all cookies now! *gives cookies too all viewers* THANK YOU~**

**Draco: Remember, Choco does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Kesshō: She only owns us OCs :D**

**Suzuki: And Hiro Mashima was the one that made Fairy Tail, not Choco :)**

**Me: Aw, thank you guys for adding that! Yes, I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs :D **

**Draco, Suzuki, and Kesshō: Wait for the next chapter!**

**Me: Bye!**


	15. The Unicorn, the Rainbow, and the Forest

**A/N: Hey guys! Choco's here! And guess what? SCHOOL'S OUT FOR ME! The good news is that now I can update faster! Yay! Oh, and thank you for new 18 favorites and 29 follows! :) Thank you~!**

**As always, I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does XD**

**So here's chapter fifteen! Enjoy :)**

Chapter Fifteen

Lucy's POV

After getting out of the forest, they then walked a very long distance to find the next place: another forest.

"Where is the enchanted forest that we're looking for again?" Happy said.

"That's the twenty fifth time you've asked that!" Kesshō grumbled.

"Sorry, but half the time I wasn't even listening!" Happy protested, which made Kesshō facepalm.

"Well then, what's the point in telling you if you aren't going to listen anyway?" Kesshō snapped.

"Uh... What?" Happy said. It was obvious he wasn't listening to what she had said earlier either, and Kesshō threw her hands up in the air in anger.

"Stop arguing," Draco advised, tapping his chin. "It'll only make matters worse."

Kesshō mumbled something about arrogant boys and stomped away in the lead.

"Um, anyway," Lucy interrupted. "Where is the forest?"

"I don't know," Suzuki admitted. "But unicorns have something to do with rainbows right?"

"Magical ponies and rainbows?" Natsu said, confused.

"This is a quest, not a fantasyland, right?" Kesshō said.

"Er... Yes," Suzuki said again. "But in fantasies they have magic, so..."

"Enough about that," Lucy decided. "But for rainbows to appear, doesn't it have to rain first?"

"No," Kesshō spoke up. "If it is enchanted it could stay there for eons. Like, I see one right now, far from here." She pointed to the mountains, where Lucy could see a faint shimmer of red.

"That's a rainbow?" Draco mused. "Well, why don't we head towards the mountains then?"

"Okay," They all agreed. Happy also was nodding slowly.

They all started towards the faded rainbow behind the tall, jagged figures of the ice-capped mountains.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder if they actually would be able to defeat Achnologia. In the tale, it didn't mention how they defeated the evil dragon. They would probably have to use their brains for this one.

They weren't close to the mountains at all, but they were definately making some walking progress. For example, Lucy could see the bright red stripe clearly now, and she saw a faint color of orange and yellow.

"Hi, Luce," a voice said, making her jump. She turned and met the pink haired dragon slayer's dark eyes.

"Natsu. You nearly scared me to death!" Lucy admitted. "At least tell me you're there first."

"I'm here?" Natsu tried, and Lucy smiled and laughed.

"No, like before," Lucy giggled. "Never mind that now. I already saw you."

"What do you mean?" Natsu said, confused. Lucy smiled again.

"Never mind, baka. So what's up?" Lucy asked.

"The sky," Natsu pointed upwards. "And a shining rainbow too."

Ugh, he can be soooooo dense at times... "Ugh, not that," Lucy facepalmed. "How about: 'How are you?'"

"Good," Natsu said. For a couple more steps, they were silent. Kesshō, Draco, Happy, and Suzuki were busy talking to each other too, so they didn't really notice Natsu and Lucy talking.

"How are you?" Natsu asked Lucy after the silence. Lucy shrugged.

"Good, I guess," Lucy said.

"Doesn't sound like it," Natsu said. "You're weird like that."

"You're calling me weird?" Lucy said, looking at him now. "You're the one that can beat some of the strongest dark guilds in the world, and yet you are weak to any qtransportation..."

"Hey, Gajeel too!" Natsu protested. Lucy laughed.

"So why am I weird?" She asked the dragon slayer.

"Lots of things," Natsu said. "You're distant lately. I don't think we ever talked like this since the beginning of the journey. You think a lot."

"I know I do," Lucy scowled. "But am I really distant? I'm talking to you now."

"I know, but you seem to be really like, sad or something." Natsu scratched his head. "Am I wrong?"

"Maybe," Lucy said truthfully. She knew she'd been thinking about her relation with Natsu. She wasn't sure why she felt different towards him now.

"Is it hard for me to understand?" Natsu asked.

"It might," Lucy sighed. "Yes, probably." She stared at her feet.

"Okay, but if you need help with something, I'm there for you. You know that, right Lucy?" Natsu told her. She nodded, not really paying attention as he pat her shoulder.

"Mkay." Lucy then said. "Thanks." She looked up again to see Natsu smiling at her. She turned red and looked away, hoping he didn't notice that.

"We aren't even close to the rainbow!" Kesshō scowled. "I don't even know how we're supposed to get there!"

"Have you heard of transforming?" Draco said sarcastically. "We could just fly up there, you know."

Kesshō whirled around at him. "I know that! But there might be a barrier... Or a trap."

"I'm going to try it," Draco grumbled. He morphed into his dragon form and blasted upwards, sending a blast of strong winds, knocking Lucy backwards.

A few moments passed and Ryū-za didn't come back down yet. Lucy was impatient, and she felt the others being agitated as well. Kesshō was pacing back and forth, Happy was munching on a piece of fish, Suzuki was drumming her fingers on her lap, and Natsu looked bored, just staring at the sky.

"He's taking forever!" Happy complained. "I'm going up there too!" He grew wings and flew towards the rainbow as well before anyone could argue.

"I wish I had wings," Natsu grumbled.

Kesshō then tensed. "Wait here," she said as she morphed into a dragon as well. She flew upwards cautiously.

"That's not fair!" Lucy pouted. "I want to go up there too."

"Is that Kesshō?" Suzuki then said, pointing at a black dot in the sky approaching them.

"Yup," Lucy replied, running to meet the crystal dragon. Kesshō had morphed back into a human and didn't look too happy.

"So, what was there?" Natsu asked her.

"A forest on clouds," Kesshō replied. "I think Draco and Happy went in the forest to check it out. They weren't there when I came."

"We lost them?" Lucy gasped. "We must get there now! We need the unicorn's feather."

"That's why you're coming on my back." Kesshō said, morphing back into a dragon. "Hop on."

Natsu, Lucy, and Suzuki climbed upon Kesshō's back and held on tight.

Kesshō then flew upwards so high that they had reached the clouds. She couldn't see the cities anymore, just plain blue sky and flying pigeons.

"This is really high," Suzuki trembled. "I hate heights."

"Oh," Kesshō grimaced. "Oh look, I see them."

She was right. Happy and Draco came out of the forest, looking excited.

"I saw a white creature!" Happy squealed. "I think that was a unicorn!"

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "I saw its golden hooves!"

"It could've just been an albino horse," Lucy joked. "But really?!" Draco nodded.

"You've spotted it already?" Kesshō gasped, morphing back into a regular human. Draco and Happy both nodded again, thrilled.

"We can show you it again!" Happy said excitedly. "We have to be quiet though, or else it will just run away."

"We have to be quiet?" Natsu groaned. "I'm not sure I can do that."

"Hey bro," Draco clapped his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Me either, but when we entered, I couldn't say anything at all, as much as I wanted to."

"At all?" Lucy gasped. "So its a spell for no speaking! That'll be hard to get the feather!"

"That must be the challenge then!" Suzuki shuddered. "Get the feather without communication."

"That sounds easy, but its hard." Kesshō admitted. "We'll have to be careful, guys."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed. Then, they all drew in their breath and all entered the enchanted forest.

* * *

Draco was right.

When they all got in, Lucy felt that her voice was gone, completely. She wanted to ask, "Where is it?" But she couldn't at all.

Immediately she spotted the rest of them trying to talk as well, but none were successful. Trying to use her hands, she motioned, "I think its this way," and they all nodded and followed her.

In the forest, Lucy heard a soft neigh. She whirled around to face Suzuki, and her expression told Lucy that she heard it too. Natsu also looked alarmed.

Lucy mouthed, "Where did it go?" to Kesshō, but she shrugged and pointed to her left direction. She nodded and beckoned for everyone to follow the direction of the neigh.

Lucy then heard hooves. Excited, she motioned for everyone else to follow and heard the sound of the hooves getting louder at every step.

Then, she saw it.

It was the most beautiful creature Lucy had ever seen, with a flowing golden mane. It had a smooth body of a horse, with a golden spiral horn on its forehead. The unicorn's tail and hooves were golden as well, and Lucy saw it had dark brown eyes.

She wanted to say, "Wow," really badly, but the words couldn't come from her mouth. Then she quietly stepped forward. The unicorn seemed to have noticed her, and it stepped forwards too.

Lucy motioned for everyone to stay back, and to her surprise, they all obeyed. She then realized that was the unicorn's doing, for she saw sparkles all around the other five, who were struggling to escape.

The unicorn whinned softly and beckoned Lucy to follow. Taking one last look at her friends, she at last followed the unicorn.

The beautiful white creature led her to a place that was in an oval shape, with trees surrounding the border, and a clear lake in the middle of it. The unicorn stepped inside with no hesitation, but Lucy followed more slowly.

Then, it sat down and touched its horn to the lake, and suddenly a pearl-white feather appeared in Lucy's hands.

She gasped and realized she could speak again. "W-what is this? You're giving it to me right away? Why?" She burst out, clutching the feather in her hands.

For a second, Lucy thought the unicorn had smiled. But it just shook its head, and Lucy could hear its voice in her head instead.

_You are worthy. That's why I chose you, Lucy Heartfilia. _It said soothingly.

_But... I'm weak. Kesshō and Suzuki are far more stronger than I am! _Lucy protested.

_You have something they don't have, Lucy. _

_What do you mean? _

_Lucy, I trust you. They trust you. _

_I know that, but..._

_You will know when the time comes. Think. You'll find the answer soon, I promise. _

_I don't get it..._

The unicorn neighed. It stared at her straight in her eyes and Lucy then fell on the grassy floor.

"Sleep," it then said, not in her thoughts anymore. Lucy then closed her eyes and felt herself blacking out.

* * *

A few moments later, Lucy opened her eyes slightly to see Natsu's face peering down at her. Kesshō, Suzuki, Happy, and Draco were also staring as well.

"Lucy!" Natsu shrieked, hugging her very tightly, nearly crushing her rib cage.

"ACK! I can't... Breathe..." Lucy croaked, and Natsu let go of her. He looked extremely worried.

"What happened? Why do you have the feather? Who did this? If I find them I'll beat them up!" Natsu said.

"Too many questions," Lucy laughed hoarsely. Her voice felt strangely sore.

"What really happened though?" Kesshō demanded. "Was this the unicorn's doing?"

Only then Lucy realized that they were out of the forest. She sat up, and she massaged her temples.

"Yes, it was the unicorn's doing. It gave the feather to me..." Lucy said, then trailed off. "Wait, where is the feather? And how did you get out?"

"Feather's here," Draco called, holding the feather and waving it around. "We got out because we suddenly teleported. I didn't do anything, and when we got back, you weren't with us so that one started worrying." He pointed at Natsu, who turned pink slightly.

Lucy sighed and then explained everything that the unicorn showed her, except the part about what the unicorn had told her in her thoughts.

Draco seemed to understand, and Kesshō, Suzuki, Happy, and Natsu did also. Lucy smiled. They were her friends. Now, she considered them as nakama... but what about Natsu? He was her nakama, yes, but Lucy was beginning to think of him as possibly more than a friend...

"Lucy, are you okay?" Draco asked. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," Lucy replied. "Why don't we go back on solid ground?"

"Yes please," Suzuki trembled. "I really hate heights."

Kesshō and Draco transformed and Lucy went on Kesshō with Suzuki. Happy and Natsu rode Ryū-za.

The two dragons flew down back to the solid earth, and Lucy was actually happy that she was back on the earth.

"That's all the feathers..." Lucy gasped. "What's the last prophecy line?!"

A golden strip of paper flew out of the white feather and landed on Lucy's hands.

"The world will either rise or fall, the maiden will choose for the sake of us all. But to pay the price, who will make the sacrifice?"

Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak. A sacrifice?! What! That so wasn't fair.

"I don't like where this is going." Kesshō trembled.

"The prophecy's complete..." Lucy said, her voice shaking.

"The dragon's fury will crash in all the world, being the only cure the strength of a maiden's heart. The phoenix, dove, unicorn, serpent, and the owl face difficulties each to share. Those who try to seek them, and their treasures, beware. All five will proceed to the lair, where they place their treasures there. The evil dragon will arise, spreading terror among the place. All then will advance, the maiden leading first place. The world will either rise or fall, the maiden will choose for the sake of us all. But to pay the price, who will make the sacrifice?"

Shock silenced them. It was the prophecy that Lucy was terrified of. She didn't want any of her friends to die!

"No... It can't happen." Natsu said, clenching his fists. "I can't allow anyone to die here!"

"I'll do my best to keep that from happening!" Kesshō agreed.

"For Fairy Tail." Suzuki said, determined.

"For the sake of the world," Lucy said, clutching her celestial keys.

"We have to defeat Achnologia, no matter what!" Draco announced.

"For the fish!" Happy supplied.

"No," Everyone said.

"Yes!" Happy argued.

"Um, okay." Kesshō said. "We're going to be fighting for fish, I guess."

Lucy couldn't help but smile despite the situation they were in.

"We have to defeat Achnologia no matter what!" Natsu said sternly. "I can't stand the world being in destruction!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, and Happy yelled, "Aye!"

"Let's do this," Kesshō grumbled. "We need to pay Achnologia for a visit, guys. Hop on!" Kesshō transformed into dragon mode, and everyone climbed on.

"Where to?" Suzuki asked.

"Tenroujima." Kesshō grinned.

"We saw him there last time too!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy said in unison. "So he actually does live there?"

"You bet," Kesshō agreed. "He's really, really powerful. Didn't he like, almost exterminate you all last time?"

"Yes," Lucy said, but Natsu said, "What does exterminate mean?"

"It means 'to destroy'." Kesshō told him. "Now let's go before I regret this."

Lucy sighed. She wished that none of this would be happening, but she knew this was for the best.

"Right." Draco's voice said. "Hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!" Kesshō snarled, but she took off with amazing speed towards Tenroujima.

Don't let us die, please, Lucy thought. I don't want anyone to die at all!

**A/N: Chapter fifteen is fi-nished! A little shocking for a sacrifice right? I figured that people need to face tough decisions, right? So here's for the new favs/follows:**

**Favs: Erzatscarlett, MangaLover4Life, and Chubster9021 :D**

**Follows: Erzatscarlett, and MangaLover4Life :D**

**Thank YOU! I'm probably going to update the random filler chapter today OR tomorrow. Remember I have no school anymore, so updates probably might be quicker :) HAGS, everybody! (HAGS means have**** a great summer!)**

**Draco: Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Kesshō: Why are you first now? **

**Draco: *shrug* I dunno, why?**

**Kesshō: Whatev, Draco. Anyway, viewers, wait till next chappie! :) **

**Draco: What she said :D**

**Suzuki: Choco does not own Fairy Tail :D**

**Me: I think they know that already, Suzuki-chan!**

**Suzuki: Oh, never mind then. Byeeeeee!**

**Everyone: BYEEEEEEE! XD**


	16. To Tenroujima! (And Day 1)

**A/N: I am so happy of my reviews, views, favorites, and followers! Thank you so, so, so, so, much! (That's a thousand so's!) I'm really thankful :) New 10 reviews, 21 favs, and 31 follows. **

**As a token of my appreciation, I'll give all of you chocolate chip cookies! *gives cookies all to everybody :D!* **

**As always, I will mention all new reviews/favs/follows at the end of the chapter. So for now, enjoy chapter sixteen :D!**

**Oh, and I realized I've been spelling Achnologia wrong XD. I found out it was actually Acnologia without the "h." Lol, silly me! Anyway, I found the correct way so I will now spell it correctly... XD**

Chapter Sixteen

Natsu's POV (hm... Not sure who's I should do, so I chose Natsu XD)

Tenroujima, huh? Natsu would probably run fifty laps around a football field instead of taking transportation. Sure, fighting an evil dragon and saving the world could be cool and all that, but why, Natsu wondered, why did it have to be on an island surrounded by water? Well, he didn't have a problem with water, its just he hated riding a boat.

Yeah, Kesshō did try to take them on dragon mode. But then, without warning, she instantly transformed back into a regular human and landed with an "Oof!" with Draco, Suzuki, Natsu, and Lucy on her back, confused. They weren't even close to the tiny island yet! Sadly, they landed hard on the concrete. Happy was flying, on the other hand.

"Ow!" Kesshō complained. She pushed the four of them off her and sighed. "I can't transform any more... I think I'm too tired."

"What?" Natsu scoffed. "How can you be ti-oh." Only then he realized that Kesshō had been fighting and transforming a lot lately.

"I think my power's out too," Draco spoke up. He stretched his shoulder and winced.

"Wait..." Natsu held his arms in a timeout position. "Are you telling me we'll have to take regular transportation now?!"

Suzuki shrugged. "We might. With Kesshō and Draco out of metamorphing magic, we can't travel to Tenroujima quick enough. And its an island, for goodness sake."

"I really don't like where this is going," Natsu shivered. Just the thought of riding a boat made him sick to the stomach.

"We'll have to travel by boat," Lucy then said regretfully. "I'm sorry, Natsu, but that's the best we can do. It's in three days the dragon's waking up. If we don't arrive soon, we'll die. It'll be too late!"

"Three days?" Suzuki said. "Time really is against us."

"Noooooo!" Natsu wailed. "I don't want to ride a stinking boat! If only Wendy was here she could cast Troia on me..."

"She didn't last time," Happy pointed out.

"That's because she was Mest's partner!" Natsu argued.

"You survived though." Lucy said. "You can survive again."

"No... I can't... Can Happy fly me there instead?" Natsu begged.

"We'll lose track of you! Once we get there he can." Kesshō said.

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned. He was going to be seasick the whole time. "How do we get a boat?"

A fiery green light danced in Draco's dark green eyes and he smiled kinda evily. "We take one, of course." He said.

"Ooh!" Natsu gasped. "We're going to steal it?!"

"Let's just say we're borrowing it," Draco laughed. "But, yeah. I guess so."

"You are so... Evil!" Kesshō gasped. "But, its a good idea."

Only Lucy and Suzuki looked uncertain.

"Are you sure this will be okay?" Lucy shivered. "I don't want to be a wanted criminal."

"We already are, aren't we?" Natsu said. "Every mission we destroy stuff and it makes the owners be all mad and call the council and say crap about us."

Everyone looked at Natsu strangely.

"Uh... Is that why every time in the magazines they say your guild is crazy?" Suzuki asked.

"I think so, but its mostly, mine, Erza's, and Gray's doing." Natsu rambled on. "Lucy just stands there and facepalms most of the time."

"Uh, okay." Draco laughed nervously. "Let's just go get a boat already; I see one right there." He pointed to a large ship ahead of them. It was beautifully decorated and luckily, no one seemed to be looking after it. There was a sign next to the boat that said: FOR RENT.

"Nice!" Natsu said, running towards the ship. He stopped halfway there though. "Wait, I don't wanna go on a ship!"

"Too bad, so sad, bro," Draco grinned, yanking his scarf and pulling him towards the boat happily.

"Draco! I hate you!" Natsu screeched, trying to loosen Draco's grip on his scarf.

"Thank you sir," Draco smiled and continued pulling him towards the ship, the others not far behind.

All of them then climbed on the boat, Natsu did hastily.

"Does anyone know how to ride a ship?" Kesshō asked and nobody answered.

"Wait, I think its powered by magic!" Lucy instantly said, dashing to the wheel. She muttered to herself a few times, then five minutes later, the ship moved and soon enough, they were sailing.

Sure enough, Natsu was expecting sickness to overcome him, but it never came. "What?" Natsu asked, confused, and he looked up to see that Lucy was grinning.

"I operated it so that you won't feel seasickness. There's a little switch on there that says 'to remove seasickness', so I tried it out and I guess it worked." Lucy said.

"You saved my life!" Natsu gawked and he ran up to her and hugged her in happiness.

"No problem," Lucy told him. She hugged him back.

When they let go, Natsu saw Lucy was blushing a bit.

"Er..." Kesshō cleared her throat. "We're still here, you know."

"Oh, oops," Natsu said nervously. "Sorry."

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other," Happy piped up, snickering. Draco, Suzuki, Kesshō, and Happy all burst out laughing.

"No we don't!" Natsu and Lucy both protested angrily. "Sheesh people!"

"Let's get on topic here, guys." Kesshō then said, after recovering. "We'll be arriving at Tenroujima the day the dragon awakens, so we need to make a plan."

"We should do that on the day before we arrive," Draco said. "We all need a break, you know? And we've been fighting snd fighting a lot recently, so can we just ease up a bit?"

Natsu had to admit he was right. For the past few days they've been travelling for a long time, trying to find the places with the rare feathers, with no rest except on the first day.

"Yeah, me too!" Happy declared. "I want to eat fish, cause I'm hungry!"

"I haven't slept for a while," Suzuki admitted. "I agree with Draco."

"So do I," Lucy said. "I want to just relax."

"I need to eat something," Natsu then said, sighing. "I'm really hungry."

Kesshō smiled a bit. "In that case, you win," she said, holding her hands up in defense. "I can't see why not."

"Yes!" Everyone declared. They all started to rush off to different places.

"Wait!" Kesshō demanded, and everyone froze immediately. "We should eat first. Isn't everyone starving?"

"I AM!" Happy and Natsu roared.

"I think we all are," Lucy said. "But where's the food?"

"I know where it is," Kesshō said. "Follow me."

They followed the teen into an empty hall with a large table and chairs. Then, Kesshō snapped her fingers and delicious food appeared on the table. Crossiants, turkey, chicken, sandwiches, barbeque... You name it! It was like an all you can eat buffet!

Natsu and Happy cheered and took their places at the table. Suzuki, Lucy, Kesshō, and Draco followed more slowly as they sat down and started to eat.

Natsu stuffed his face happily, and as they ate they talked.

"How's being a human?" Lucy asked Kesshō and Draco.

"Nice," Draco answered. "I like my form."

"So do I. I usually am in dragon form, so its I guess relaxing to be a human." Kesshō said. They continued eating.

Then after that it became silent, and everyone was focused on finishing their food so they could do the activities they wanted to do.

After Natsu finished eating, he lay back in his chair and sighed happily. "That was beyond delicious."

"It was the best!" Happy agreed, eating a piece of a fully cooked fish.

"Wow, Kesshō, I didn't know you could do that!" Lucy smiled. "The food's really good. You should do this more often."

Kesshō smiled. "It's truly magic, huh?"

Suzuki stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the food. I'm off to go try and catch fish for dinner though."

Instantly Happy bolted after her, saying, "I wanna go too!" Leaving Natsu, Lucy, Draco, and Kesshō the only ones left.

Draco stood up next, but he leaned against the wall. "You guys can go," Draco told Natsu and Lucy. "She'll be fine."

"I can tell them myselves, you know..." Kesshō grumbled, swiping a rag from a cabinet. She started cleaning the furniture.

"Uh, okay." Natsu said. He took Lucy's wrist and they both left Draco and Kesshō alone.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Lucy asked when they were on deck.

"Dunno," Natsu grinned at her. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm really not sure," Lucy admitted. "What did you want to do before eating?"

"Huh." Natsu thought. "I was too focused on eating I guess, so I don't know..."

"I'll show you the controls of the ship, then." Lucy smiled, clutching his wrist this time. She pulled him to where the captain would usually stand and stopped at the wheel.

"This is a controller." Lucy said, holding up something that looked like a remote. There was a joystick and a few buttons.

"You move the joystick to the direction you want to go." Lucy instructed. She tossed it to him.

"I just move it?" Natsu asked, adjusting the joystick to the right. The ship willingly followed that direction. "Cool!"

"The red button is for landing, and the blue one is for emergenices. The yellow is for lowering the anchor..." Lucy told him the complicated controls, and it made Natsu really confused.

"Um... What? Sorry, you're just talking too fast." Natsu apologized.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Haha, really? Then I'll tell you again later."

They stood there for a while, looking ahead into the distance. It was a comfortable silence between them, no one said a word.

"So..." Natsu began nervously. "Nice weather." He couldn't help noticing how cute Lucy looked in the afternoon sunlight.

"Yeah... It's pretty decent," Lucy agreed. Awkward, he thought.

"Luce," Natsu then said.

"What?" Lucy said, turning to face him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really," Lucy said, and she sighed. "Well actually, a lot of things..."

"You can tell me," Natsu interrupted.

"Am I weak, Natsu?" She asked him, her eyes staring at the ground.

"You aren't. Not to me you aren't." Natsu said honestly. She was always strong in her own way, like when she got mad at him and Happy.

"That's the truth?" Lucy whispered. Natsu nodded, grinning.

"Yup," he said happily. "You're not weak."

"Aw, thanks," Lucy smiled. She punched him softly in the arm.

"Ow," he whined, even though it barely hurt him at all.

"I'm not stronger than you, baka," Lucy laughed.

"You're weird, Luce." Natsu finally said. "Can you tell me what else is wrong?"

Lucy chuckled slightly and tapped her chin. "Alright, but you have to promise me to keep it a secret."

"Fine," Natsu grinned, holding a fist. She punched it.

"Okay. Here goes nothing," Lucy sighed. "I like you, Natsu."

_What? _"You like me? A-as what?" Natsu said, shocked. Okay, yes, he was extremely happy for her to say that. He liked her too, but he was too shy to say it out loud.

"Yes, I do. I like you more as a friend, I think." Lucy smiled at him warmly.

"Um... Luce, I'll tell you a secret too," he said shyly.

"What is it?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Um... Er... IlikeyoutooLucy!" He rambled, blushing.

"Speak English," Lucy laughed, but Natsu saw that she understood. She jumped and hugged him tightly.

"So... Are we like..." Natsu started nervously, hugging her back.

"...Together?" Lucy smirked as she let go of him. "You bet we are, mister!"

Yes! Natsu thought happily. He got himself a girlfriend!

"Alright!" Natsu smiled at her. Lucy smiled back, her eyes dancing happily.

"Kay baka, I'm going to give you a present now!" Lucy grinned.

"Okay, then!" Natsu said to her, laughing.

Lucy then jumped forward, and their lips met. Happily, Lucy kissed him, and Natsu was kissing her back as well. It seemed like that moment could last forever, and then they finally let go for air.

"Oh gosh," Lucy gasped. "That was amazing!"

"I can agree with that," Natsu grinned back at her, and he was about to kiss her again when he heard a loud snicker.

"I caught you AGAIN!" Happy squealed in delight. "I'M A NINJA!"

"A spy, more like!" Suzuki joked. "Congrats, you two!"

"I GOT PROOF! OH, BEAT THAT!" Happy said, doing a victory dance in delight. "Oh, now, I'm going to tell everyone in the whole guild! And world!"

"Don't make this a newspaper headline!" Lucy protested, still holding on to Natsu.

"But we are together. Happy's finally right for once," Natsu said. The four of them laughed.

Draco and Kesshō then walked out of the kitchen because of the loud noise.

"Now, what's the big fuss about?" Draco called.

"Natsu and Lucy are officially a couple now!" Suzuki said.

Draco's eyes widened. "No way! Who confessed?!" Lucy raised her hand shyly.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Kesshō smiled. "Congratulations!"

"We need to film this," Happy said, looking around for a camera.

"Now, for proof," Natsu crowed. He then leaned forward and kissed Lucy again. He could hear Draco, Kesshō, Suzuki, and Happy cheering for them as he kissed her some more and she kissed him back.

Then, they finally seperated. "I'm a witness!" Happy yelled triumphiantly. "I'm a witness!"

Natsu caught Draco's eye and he gave him a thumbs up. Natsu grinned back at him.

Kesshō and Suzuki dashed up to Lucy and hugged her tightly. "Yay for Lucy!" Suzuki cheered for her while Kesshō was smiling happily.

That was probably the best moment of Natsu's life... Ever.

**A/N: And they lived happily ever after! Lol, just kidding, they still have to fight Acnologia, remember?! XD So here are the favs/reviewers/follows...**

**reviewers: Lucyheartfilla, Erzatscarlett, and**** RandomMinnesotan (Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! :D)**

**follows: RandomMinnesotan, sadieanubis, and lammypooh124 (thank you both so much!)**

**favorites: RandomMinnesotan, and lammypooh124 (again, thank you!)**

***holds hand to heart* You guys, I'm very touched! Thank you so much! I will definitely upload more chapters! :D **

**And now, they've been anxious, so I'll let them talk XD**

**Draco: Congrats, Natsu and Lucy :D**

**Lucy: Aw, thanks Draco! **

**Natsu: Hehe! *smiles***

**Happy: They really do liiiiiiiiiike each other, don't they?**

**Kesshō: Yup. I could sense it before we even met!**

**Suzuki: o_O wait... Before you met them?**

**Kesshō: Oh, no! Not like stalker-status! Like, before I knew them as well as now.**

**Suzuki: Oh... Lol sorry.**

**Kesshō: Ah, it's fine.**

**Me: I thought you all had more to say?**

**Draco: Actually, you let us talk when we didn't feel like talking. Epic fail, much?**

**All of them: Truly!**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Lucy: I think Choco fainted.**

**Natsu: Uh... Anyway, wait for next chapter! Remember that...**

**All of them: Choco does not own Fairy Tail! Only the OCs.**

**Wendy: Bye!**

**Lucy: Wendy?! How are you here?**

**Wendy: I came to heal Choco-san.**

**Suzuki: Er, okay. Bye guys! :D**


	17. Day 2 Aboard the Ship

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, I was out on another trip XD. Hope you liked chapter sixteen and the rest too! So, I am hereby proud to present chapter seventeen! Enjoy! :D**

**I promise to update faster, I'm really sorry for the late update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does :)**

Chapter Seventeen

Kesshō's POV

It was nice to know that Natsu and Lucy were together at last. Kesshō could tell even before she had fully understood them that they fit with each other, like pieces in a puzzle.

"So how about that fish?" Kesshō asked Happy, who brightened up immediately.

"We caught plenty!" Happy was carrying a big basket with fish in it, and Suzuki was too.

"That was before Happy spotted Natsu and Lucy together and he decided to spy on them," Suzuki said. "But I think we still have enough, right?"

"Yeah," Kesshō agreed, taking the two baskets. She headed towards the kitchen to cook them.

"Hi," a voice said behind her.

She spun around to face Draco. "What do you want?" She sighed, dumping the fish all on a cutting board (Surprising, they have that stuff on a ship). She started chopping one half of the fish.

"Nothing," Draco replied. "Aren't you happy they got together?"

"Yes," Kesshō replied. She put half of the chopped fish in a pot with soup.

"That looks disgusting," Draco said, scrunching up his nose. "What is that, fish in a pot?"

"Its..." Kesshō had to think before answering. "...Soup I guess."

Draco sighed as he peered closer to the pot where she was cooking it. "Oh, you chopped the fish up, that makes more sense now."

She smiled crookedly. "Yeah, I did. Haven't you noticed?"

Draco looked at her, and he smiled too. "Just did."

Kesshō looked away, feeling herself turn red in embarrasment. She haven't felt this feeling in a long time.

"You're turning red," Draco noticed. He put a hand to her forehead nonchalantly, and Kesshō bolted to the other side of the kitchen, panting.

"I'm not sick!" Kesshō gasped. "I know I'm red!"

Draco looked confused, then he laughed. "You were always hard to understand. Look, the fish is boiling, what do I do?"

Kesshō then went to where Draco was. "You have to mix it so its even." She grabbed a spoon and started mixing the fish and the soup together. A delicious aroma spread through.

"Aw, it does smell delicious!" Draco quipped.

_You don't say, _Kesshō thought.

It then turned silent as Kesshō finished mixing the ingredients and she poured them into bowls for the six of them. "Finished!" Kesshō smiled, admiring her work. "Now I just need to call them."

"Why don't you give them more time to rest?" Draco suggested. "Its still an hour until dinner starts."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kesshō demanded angrily.

"You didn't ask," he replied, sounding amused.

Kesshō put the six bowls of soup in a fridge to wait until dinner started.

She sat in one if the dining chairs, and Draco sat next to her. It was silent. Awkward much?

"Uh..." Kesshō started, looking at her feet. "Why are you still here?"

"To talk," Draco grinned. _I hate when he does this to me. _Kesshō thought. _  
_

"About what? We already settled things." Kesshō grumbled.

"You turned angrier didn't you?" Draco mused. "That's cool. Angry Kesshō is cooler. It's like you're tsundere."

"I'm not tsundere," Kesshō replied. "I'm always angry."

"Well, lets say something like being tsundere," Draco replied back. "You have a good and a bad side. Right now you're mixed, right in the middle. You show a good side to some, a bad side to others."

Kesshō sighed. She had to admit that she can be steaming mad, and then be a bit nicer to them. Like at Draco, for instance. She was angry that he left her, but she still talked to him, but she wouldn't say nicely.

"Okay, fine," Kesshō said, holding her hands up in defeat. "You win."

Draco smiled. "I always do."

"No you don't, baka," Kesshō said, confused.

"No," Draco agreed. "But I win you almost every time right?"

"At what?" Kesshō grumbled.

"At these talks like these," Draco gestured. His green eyes were laughing at her.

Kesshō facepalmed and turned red at the same time.

"See?" He said, laughing.

"Fine," Kesshō smirked.

Then, she pulled out the soup and called everyone for dinner. They all came at once, chattering happily. It was like Acnologia was never going to wake up.

Kesshō passed out the soups to everyone, and they all started eating it.

"This is good!" Happy cried out, helping himself to more seconds.

"Yeah!" Lucy and Suzuki agreed. Natsu was busy stuffing himself as well.

"Yup," Draco added, with a glance at Kesshō.

Kesshō backed up so much that she hit the oven. "Er... Thanks! I'm glad you liked it."

Everyone continued happily, and then they thanked Kesshō for the delicious food. Then, they all left to choose their rooms. Then, soon, it was Kesshō and Draco who remained.

"This again?" Kesshō sighed. "Well, I do need help cleaning the dishes. There's a rag over there. You can do that, while I clean the table."

"Yes, ma'am," Draco said, getting the rag and scrubbing the first dish.

Then it was no longer silent. The air was filled with noises of washing dishes and cleaning.

"You liked that." Kesshō broke the silence. "The food I cooked. Seriously? I thought it was a piece of crud."

"Well, it's not a piece of crud to me," Draco replied, getting the next dish. "Everyone thought it was good."

"Why are you even here anyway?!" Kesshō said. "You're like a creepy stalker person or something..."

Draco's eyes widened. "I'm not a stalker! That's just plain... Creepy."

"That's what I just said!" Kesshō argued.

"In a different worded order. You said 'a creepy stalker person' and I said 'a stalker is just plain creepy.' Get the difference?" Draco mused.

"Um, yes," Kesshō grumped. "You don't make sense at times, though."

"Like what?" Draco asked. "When I left?"

Kesshō stayed silent. She continued cleaning the table.

"Okay, okay," Draco said. He finished his plate and set it out to dry. "Yeah, you must've thought it was stupid."

"Very," Kesshō agreed, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry I left. But you have changed, and now I like that you're stronger and less hesitant. You would take risks for your friends." Draco said.

"You like that..." Kesshō repeated, dazed. "Really? I do too. I guess we share something in common."

"No, really," Draco laughed. "I do."

Kesshō felt herself turn red. "Uh... Okay."

"Ha, you're blushing!" He teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Am not!" Kesshō said.

"Are too!" Draco argued.

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Shut up!" Kesshō demanded angrily.

"No!" Draco said back.

Kesshō sighed angrily. He had always made her life difficult.

"Are too!" Draco laughed again. He was staring at her seriously, and Kesshō had to glare at him back.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same. Then, for some reason, Kesshō just burst out laughing. Draco was laughing as well.

"I win this time, Ryū-za," Kesshō laughed.

"Nope, I do, Crystal!" Draco said back.

"Don't call me that," Kesshō winced, taking a step back from him. She hung the rag on a hook nearby.

"Alright, that means you win." Draco smiled, following her.

"See, you are a creepy stalker..." Kesshō closed her eyes to focus.

"Maybe," Draco winked. "But remove the stalker part."

"You're not creepy," Kesshō facepalmed. "See, this is what I don't get about you."

"You always want to argue, don't you?" Draco sighed.

"I will if I have to!" Kesshō scoffed. "Of course."

Draco smiled crookedly but nicely at her. "That's the Kesshō I'm looking for."

"I'm always like this," Kesshō grumbled back. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get a room. To sleep. Without you bugging me. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe," Draco shrugged. "But I'll reward you for your hard work."

"I don't need anything." Kesshō made a fist and punched his stomach.

"Yeah, you do," Draco laughed. "And that hurt."

"Fine, what?" Kesshō supplied.

It all happened very fast. Draco leaned forwards quickly and their lips met! Kesshō was actually kissing him, and he was too!

When he let go, Kesshō was still in a surprised daze. She felt that her face was overheated, like in the time they were in the volcano. "What..." Kesshō gasped.

"No problem," Draco winked at her playfully. "Now if you excuse me... I need to go find my room." He left the kitchen.

Kesshō had to just stand there for a few moments just to recall what had happened. Her head reeled and replayed and replayed the event that happened only just a minute ago.

"What... The... Heck." Kesshō gasped. "Tell me that did not just happened. He just... Oh my gosh, I can't think. This must be a dream and I'm about to wake up soon... Right?"

A noise on the ship alerted her senses though. Alarmed, she stormed to the deck and scanned the seas for any monsters. None. "That's weird," Kesshō said. "I just heard something... Oh well."

She then went downstairs to where the chambers were and chose a room just next to Lucy's. Stifling a sigh, she flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was too lazy to change into her pajamas.

That was so... Weird. Kesshō thought. That was just so... Weird.

_Okay... Why'd he do that? _Kesshō said to herself. _I just need to sleep now. Its been a tiring day. _

Still very confused, she closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she had fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke to a voice outside her door. "Kesshō!"

"Ack... What?" Kesshō grumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up straight.

It was Suzuki. She looked a bit worried, and was wearing a dark blue sweater. She was wearing white pajama pants with blue snowflakes on them. Her hair was combed neatly, like she had been awake earlier.

"Um, I'm sorry for waking you up, but I can't find Lucy or Natsu," Suzuki said nervously. "I was going to ask Lucy something but when I peeked in her room she wasn't there. Same with Natsu."

"Happy and Draco are still here right?" When Suzuki nodded, Kesshō said, alarmed, "We already have two members missing on our second day!"

"Then again, they could just be outside." Suzuki sighed. "Let's go check."

It was the early morning when Suzuki and Kesshō had entered the deck. "I don't see any sign of them," Kesshō realized, after searching the entire deck.

"Could they have swam?" Suzuki suggested.

"No, the ship's moving." Kesshō said, shaking her head. "Let's look here." She pointed to the ladder leading upwards to the flag.

Once they climbed up the ladder, Kesshō found out that she was incorrect. They weren't there either! Good riddance! They were making Kesshō really worry now.

"If they're playing hide and seek they're very good at hiding." Suzuki realized, speaking up behing her. "Have you checked the bottom deck, where usually the cannons would be?"

"We should check there," Kesshō agreed.

They rushed down the lower deck quickly, hoping Natsu and Lucy would be there. Sure enough, after rumaging around, Kesshō spotted a very familiar clump of pink hair. She exchanged a victorious glance with Suzuki and held a finger for her to stay quiet. Suzuki nodded.

Kesshō tiptoed quietly to where she saw the pink clump of hair, and now she could see a blonde head too. Then, she had a clever idea and she smirked evily to herself.

Glancing around, she grabbed a samurai helmet and put it on. Then she pulled out a sharp sword and shield and stuffed herself in sturdy armor. She gave a thumbs up to Suzuki, who just looked at her crazily. She mouthed, "How are you able to do that so quietly?!" Kesshō shrugged.

Kesshō pulled the mask of the samurai helmet down and adjusted a flag to her back. Then, she tiptoed closer to those two mages who appeared to be talking.

_This will be so damn funny, _Kesshō thought evily. She pulled out her sword and when she was close enough she yelled:

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" while swinging her sword so it reached about Natsu's shoulder.

Screams erupted from both the dragon slayer and celestial spirit mages as they faced Kesshō extremely fearfully, scared expressions on both their faces. Natsu even fell backwards and tripped over a plank of wood, while Lucy scrambled to her feet and clutched Natsu's arm. Kesshō, however, was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Kesshō laughed so hard that she was clutching her sides. Suzuki was also laughing as well. "You should've seen the look on your FACES!"

"KESSHŌ?!" Natsu and Lucy cried out in shock. "SUZUKI?!"

"That's right!" Kesshō said cheerfully, pulling off her samurai mask so that her black hair flowed on her shoulders. Suzuki just waved hi to them both.

"What are you doing here?! Both of you?!" Natsu trembled.

"Looking for you if you haven't noticed!" Kesshō screeched at them, anger overflowing her once happy emotions. "Are you kidding? We thought you were kidnapped or something!"

"N-no, we aren't," Lucy squeaked.

"Well, yeah, but why hide? This is not a game!" Suzuki scolded.

"We just wanted to check the cannons!" Natsu protested.

"Yeah right! I can't imagine Lucy agreeing!" Kesshō growled.

"Well she did!" Natsu roared back.

Kesshō death-glared at him so fiercely that he froze and whimpered.

"Scary Kesshō is just like Erza." Natsu said.

"Yeah..." Lucy agreed, still looking at her fearfully.

"For doing this you'll have punishment!" Kesshō snarled. "You have to clean EVERY. CORNER. OF. THE. SHIP. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"Every?!" Natsu and Lucy gasped. "That's not fair!"

"Every! So you won't make us worry again!" Kesshō grumbled. She tossed them both mops and buckets of water. "Starting now! And if you decide to not do it, you'll be walking the plank!"

"Are you a pirate or something?!" Natsu said, exasperated. "We got it already!"

"Go!" Kesshō growled at them both. Natsu and Lucy both nodded fearfully and started scrubbing the bottom deck.

"Kesshō, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Suzuki spoke up from behind her.

"It's good. They'll learn their lesson like this," Kesshō sighed. "Them two better be prepared to face Acnologia."

"I guess." Suzuki replied. "Well, I'll go wake the others for breakfast. I can cook too, just for you to rest."

"Thanks," Kesshō said. Suzuki nodded and left.

Lucy was scrubbing and cleaning the floor of the deck and sighed. "Ugh... This is such a pain..."

"Yeah. It's not fair, the ship can clean itself right?" Natsu whined. He was cleaning some weapons.

"Don't complain!" Kesshō scolded him. "Work!"

"Wow Kesshō," Lucy panted. "You can be so strict sometimes."

Kesshō sighed. "I know. It's just I don't want you both to be... 'missing' again."

Then Lucy's eyes brightened. "Can we use magic to clean? We promise to not get missing!" Natsu nodded as well.

"Fine, whatever." Kesshō grumbled. "Just do the job."

"Yes!" Lucy and Natsu both said excitedly.

Then instantly, a maid with pink hair appeared. "Punishment, princess?" She asked, and Lucy shook her head.

"Virgo, can you clean this?" Lucy requested.

"Of course, princess." Virgo responded, and instantly started cleaning. Natsu thought for a bit. "Clean this too!" He pointed to the cannons. Virgo nodded. She cleaned and cleaned so fast she was just a streak of black and pink.

"Er... I guess you two got it now, I'll just go." Kesshō said nervously, leaving the three of them behind.

It was day two out of three that they were going to arrive. That meant it was one day before Acnologia was going to wake.

They had to hurry... Even with one more day left till they arrived.

_Why does Acnologia have to wake up now? _Kesshō thought hastily as she climbed up the stairs to the deck.

**A/N: That's all folks! Did you like it? I wanted to include a Kesshō/Draco moment XDDDD**

**Lol! No new reviews/favs/follows yet. I'm still happy that this story reached a lot of views :) Thanks! **

**Oh wait... I'm also learning French so I guess I should say... Merci! :D That means "Thank you" in French for those who do not know. Well, thanks anyway :D**

**And I might update slower, sadly, because I'm getting busy :( But I'll still try to update! Don't worry! :) **

**Me: Do you guys want to talk now?**

**Draco: Naw, Natsu and Lucy are still cleaning up. Sucks for them!**

**Kesshō: Do you want to clean too? **

**Draco: Nope. **

**Happy: Is Suzuki cooking breakfast?**

**Suzuki: Yes.**

**Happy: Is it fish?**

**Suzuki: No, its waffles and pancakes. **

**Happy: Oh ok! **

**Me: Alright guys say bye now.**

**All: Bye...**

**Me: See you later! Au revoir :D (goodbye!) **


	18. Day 3

**A/N: Bonjour guys, sorry I didn't update earlier than usual. Well yeah, I was on the Internet, but I totally forgot about Fanfiction for a bit O.o Whoops! So here's chapter eighteen. I will admit that I have a headache and this chapter might not be the best. But I'll try, don't worry! Let's do this! **

**Also, there are: 13 reviews, 22 favorites and 32 follows! And did I just see a squirrel outside?! Well never mind that... Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! **

Chapter Eighteen

Lucy's POV

"I think we're finished," Lucy sighed exhaustedly as she dropped her broom. Virgo did help, but she disappeared saying that Loke had "called her for something" and didn't finish cleaning.

"At least we got this part done with!" Natsu said though. "How about we tell Kesshō?"

"Maybe not," Lucy decided. She'd seen enough of Kesshō's anger already...

"Okay then. But we should tell her still right?" Natsu asked. "I didn't know sneaking out was that bad."

"Imagine Erza scolding you," Lucy suggested. "She would probably have us swim to Tenroujima instead."

Natsu cringed. "You're right."

"Kesshō does seem strangely annoyed about something. She was probably taking it all out on us. I might ask her later," Lucy mused, voicing her thoughts.

"Eh, I don't really care." Natsu shrugged. "But Kesshō can be scary in a samurai mask."

"She thought it was funny though. And so did Suzuki." Lucy pointed out, baffled.

Lucy then heard a loud grumbling noise coming from Natsu's direction. "What was that?" Lucy said, alarmed.

"Oh..." Natsu said, his voice filled with guilt. "That's my stomach I think."

Lucy laughed. "Alright, then we should head to the kitchen. Let's go flame brain."

Natsu spun around. "Hey! What'd you say?"

"Flame brain. You know, Gray can teach some things." Lucy replied innocently.

"That doesn't mean you have to call me that too!" Natsu grumbled, and stomped to the stairs.

Lucy laughed again. It was nice having all the tension about her feelings disappear after she was the one that had confessed her feelings. She was truly happy Natsu had felt the same thing about her as well.

They headed up the stairs, and came face to face with a familiar blue cat.

"So..." Happy smirked. "I hear that Kesshō gave you two a proper punishment!"

"And?" Lucy sighed.

"What were you doing down there? Smooching away?" Happy burst out laughing. "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy bonked him on the head angrily. "And we didn't do that!"

"You did yesterday!" The cat replied stubbornly.

"Kesshō actually scared us to death," Natsu said, dazed.

"Haha! Serves you right!" Happy crowed.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Lucy roared, kicking him so Happy landed across the ship.

"Scary Lucy is scary!" Happy yelped, hiding behind a barrel fearfully.

"You don't say?" Draco sighed. He looked still tired from being woken up.

"Breakfast's ready!" Suzuki's voice called from inside the kitchen. "Waffles and pancakes for all!"

There was no sight of Kesshō as they all entered the kitchen. Biting into a waffle, a noise distracted her and she caught sight of Kesshō as she entered and sat down, masaging her temples.

"What's up Kesshō?" Lucy asked.

"Headache. Did you finish cleaning?" Kesshō asked, changing the subject immediately.

"Yup!" Natsu spoke up, gobbling a piece of pancake.

"We're arriving today." Suzuki realized.

"Now, we make the plan," Kesshō added sternly, munching on her waffle.

"While eating." Lucy laughed. "Seriously?"

"It's urgent!" Kesshō demanded, pulling out a map.

"Where'd you get that?" Natsu asked.

"You didn't steal that... Right?" Draco added.

"So what if I did?" Kesshō said, and Lucy detected a shiver in her tone.

"Let's get on with it," Happy suggested.

"Right," Kesshō said, focusing now. "So this is Tenroujima." She drew a picture of a tree. "And this is us." She drew a ship and six stick figures. "So we need to find the place where we place the five feathers, and avoid being sacrificed and dying. We can do that right?"

"Last I checked," Draco agreed. He interlaced his fingers and put his elbows on the table, his green eyes mysterious.

"So we do just that," Kesshō said.

"That isn't really a plan," Suzuki noticed.

"No, but we know what we're doing. If you are encountered by the dragon; attack. Then run. That's all." Kesshō replied.

"What about the sacrifice?" Natsu asked.

"We'll handle that when we get there, don't worry about it." Kesshō said. She sighed. "I hate prophecies."

"Don't we all," Lucy agreed.

"I think it'll be about three hours until we reach Tenroujima." Suzuki said, speaking up. She closed her eyes.

"Three hours..." Draco trailed off. "Huh."

"What?" Kesshō snapped.

"No... Just a thought." Draco supplied.

"We'll rest some more," Lucy said. "And while doing that we can train."

"Or not," Natsu said confidently. "I have a feeling that we can handle the dragon."

Natsu had always over thought things and was sometimes over confident. But that was what Lucy liked about him... He was determined.

"Okay." Kesshō breathed. "I need some time to think." And with that she left her unfinished waffle and left the room.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked. "She seemed really distracted this morning, and its not like her to snap so easily."

"Or," Draco said. "She could be thinking about that time when I kissed her yesterday."

"YOU WHAT?!" Suzuki, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy shrieked.

"Yup," Draco continued casually, not sounding embarrased. "She was shocked. Her expression was priceless."

"What the hell?!" Lucy gasped. "I'm amazed, really."

"I'm not stupid." Draco smiled. "But its between us, don't tell her I told you."

"You're freaking brave." Natsu gaped at him. "You aren't kidding, right?"

"Nope." Draco replied. His expression was hard to read. "I'm just saying that one of you can calm her down about it."

Natsu came over to him and pat him on the back. "Dude, good job."

"Thanks, man." Draco grinned. "Well, I think I'm going to go back to my room. See ya." And with that Draco left the kitchen.

"Draco liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes Kesshō," Happy smirked.

"That's too obvious, everyone knows that already..." Suzuki said.

"That was the same situation for you and Natsu!" Happy protested. "Wow! And you didn't believe me!"

"Yeah, you won that argument," Lucy agreed hastily. "But this is their situation."

"So who's going to talk to her?" Natsu spoke up. "Like Draco said, it has to be a girl right?"

"I'll go," Lucy stood up.

"Sure." Suzuki said more calmly. "I need to clean up the kitchen anyway. Natsu, Happy, you two can help me."

"Alright..." Both Natsu and Happy said, disappointed.

"Off you go, Lucy-san." Suzuki said cheerfully, smiling at her. "Kesshō's waiting."

"That sounds so weird," Lucy shivered. "but yeah, I'm going."

* * *

Once Lucy exited the kitchen, she headed straight towards where their rooms are. She went directly to Kesshō's room, which was next to her's, and knocked on the door.

She heard a "Come in," and Lucy opened the door slowly. Kesshō looked exhausted. She was sitting on her bed with her elbows and her arms crossed flat on her knees.

"Hi Lucy." Kesshō said, her electric-blue eyes staring away from her.

"Hi." Lucy said awkwardly. She closed the door and sat on a nearby chair.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked her, concerned.

"I don't think I am." Kesshō admitted. "I'm stressed out lately."

"About what?" Lucy asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Draco kissed me," Kesshō confessed. "I've been thinking about that ever since. I think its gotten to my head."

"I know," Lucy said.

"You know?" Kesshō whirled around to face her, alarmed. "He told you didn't he?"

"Actually... He told all of us." Lucy confessed this time.

"Ugh. I knew he couldn't be trusted." Kesshō facepalmed.

"That's normal, I think." Lucy said. "I've kissed Natsu before. And he has too. Our first one well, was, kinda surprising too."

"I wouldn't have guessed," Kesshō smiled crookedly.

"Yeah. So don't worry, Kesshō," Lucy reassured her. "You might kiss him again soon."

"I can't believe that happening." Kesshō smirked. "But thanks for cheering me up, Lucy."

"No problem," Lucy smiled this time. "If you're having guy problems, I'm free for assistance."

"Okay." Kesshō said. She helped herself up and stretched. "Thanks again. Well, I'll see you later." She started towards the door.

"Kesshō," Lucy then said lightly. "I still think you and him would make a perfect couple."

"Really?" Kesshō turned around, and Lucy saw that Kesshō was blushing a bit.

"Really." Lucy grinned at her.

"I guess I have a supporter." Kesshō smiled back. "Thanks again Lucy. I knew I could count on you."

And with that, Kesshō left the room, leaving Lucy feeling happy about what she said and did.

"I never knew," Lucy said to herself. "That someone like her could fall in love with someone like him."

Lucy then left Kesshō's room and climbed back up to the deck, where she saw Natsu first.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said cheerily, running towards her and swinging his arm across her shoulders.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy replied back, winking at him.

"We still have lots of time left. Two hours." Suzuki said.

"Wow." Kesshō then said. "Time really does move slowly."

"Gotta agree with that," Happy mustered.

"And right when we need it too!" Natsu agreed. "Wait, where's Draco?"

"I'm bored." Happy sighed sadly.

"Why don't you fish? You always do." Lucy suggested. Happy thought for a bit.

"Maybe..." Was Happy's answer. Lucy grumbled about how annoying cats can be.

Then she saw Draco approaching. "Sup?"

"Hello." Lucy replied. Natsu bolted up to him and punched him in the stomach.

Draco recoiled. "What the hell was that for?!" He grumbled.

"For... I don't know. For the sake of being bored." Natsu replied.

"Naw, I don't wanna fight. It's too much work, cause you have to pick up your arm and stretch it to punch." Draco mused.

"Um... Okay." Natsu said. "But who else would I fight?"

"Fight nobody," Kesshō suggested. "I'm going to take a nap." She took off towards her room again.

"The world's in crisis," Draco said. "and she's going to sleep?"

"I guess." Lucy said.

"I'll go fishing with Happy. Suzuki, you coming?" Draco called. Happy jumped up in excitement.

"Oooh yes!" Happy cheered. "Let's go, let's go!"

Suzuki smiled. "Alright, we're going. Just let me get changed out of my pj's first!"

"You're still in your pajamas?!" Happy gasped.

"Well, duh," Suzuki said. "I haven't had time to change with all the events going on!"

And with that Happy and Draco just headed towards the other side of the deck with fishing rods in their hands as Suzuki rushed to change into her regular clothes.

Natsu and Lucy were then left alone.

"Excited about fighting?" Lucy asked him.

"You bet!" Natsu grinned. "I want to give Acnologia injuries it would never forget!"

"You think dragons would remember you?" Lucy laughed.

"Yes." Natsu's expression turned serious. "I'm really sure Igneel would, for instance."

It was a heavy silence between the two mages.

"You should ask Kesshō or Draco about that then. Don't they know Igneel?" Lucy asked him, but the salmon-haired teen shook his head.

"Kesshō told me that she knew Igneel, but she never attempted to talk about it. Draco either. Oh, and Suzuki." Natsu replied.

"Yeah, but you never asked." Lucy scolded. "You only asked Suzuki, and you heard her say that she doesn't even know their whereabouts!"

"Or she could be hiding something." Natsu said quietly.

Lucy wanted to protest, but she kept her mouth shut. Once Natsu was tracked on doing something, he wouldn't give up on it.

"Give it a rest, flame brain," Lucy teased. Natsu's eyes widened.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Natsu complained. "Now I got Gray and you to worry about!"

"At least it's not Erza too, right?" Lucy laughed. "If it was, then the whole team would be giving you a run for your money!"

"Money?" Natsu questioned. "But me and Happy are broke! Like you!"

"Don't be mean!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Never mind what I said, it was just some kind of metaphor."

"A meta-what?" Natsu asked, confused. "You don't make sense."

"You really need to learn about Grammar usage." Lucy realized.

"Huh?" Natsu said again.

"Why are you so freaking dense!" Lucy sighed.

"I don't know. Why are you upset?" Natsu tilted his head curiously.

"Never mind, baka." Lucy giggled.

"Ah, okay then. How much time do we have left?" Natsu said.

She checked the time. "One hour."

"Wait. Last I checked it was two hours!" Natsu protested.

"Time probably is faster here. That means we'll arrive sooner!" Lucy said excitedly.

"I want to be the first to see the island!" Natsu gasped. He ran towards the wheel, with Lucy right behind him.

Sure enough, Lucy spotted a familiar triangle shaped object possibly a long way away from them.

"I see it!" Lucy cried out. "We're almost there!"

Natsu cheered. "Hooray!"

Suzuki, Draco, and Happy had come back as well, carrying fish.

"Get the feathers!" Suzuki called.

A sleepy looking Kesshō also appeared on the deck, rubbing her eyes. "The feathers are here." She pulled out the feathers and laid them out on a table.

"Ready to face Acnologia?" Draco asked everyone. When they all nodded, Natsu shouted:

"I call final hit! And don't forget the others too!"

"Seriously?!" Lucy facepalmed.

"Um... Thirty minutes." Suzuki counted. "We're almost there."

"How long until Acnologia wakes up?" Kesshō asked.

"Thirty mintues. Same time as arrival." Suzuki replied.

"That means we'll be too late when we arrive! How do you make this thing faster?" Kesshō panicked.

"Like this." Lucy grabbed the controller and moved the joystick forwards. At once, the ship lurched forward and started speeding towards the gigantic yellow tree.

"Let's do this!" Natsu yelled as they sped towards the island.

**A/N: Wooo! Done! And I'm feeling a bit tired too XD So the three new reviewers are:** **Chubster9021, rumbleseb, and Erzascarlett.**

**New fav: SnowwolfwarriorKrysta**

**New follow: SnowwolfwarriorKrysta**

**So that's all today! Bye bye! **


	19. Acnologia Strikes

**A/N: OMG! I am really, really, really, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I guess you can say I was busy with summer school... Well, right now I'm on a vacation but I had time to type this out! Again, sorry... I was too lazy to update. Alright, I'm going to stop blabbing and continue this XD **

**Oh, and I hope you all had a wonderful 4th of July :)**

**Disclaimer: Alright, I think you get this already, but I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen

Natsu's POV

A loud bump at the side of the ship alerted Natsu's senses. Then, he saw the familiar yellow rocky ground of Tenroujima and he whooped with delight.

"WE'RE HERE!" He shouted, but he was cut off as Kesshō punched him on the head.

"Shut up!" Kesshō scolded. "Do you want Acnologia to hear you?!"

"Yes!" Natsu growled. "That's how it can tell we're here."

Everyone else sighed and facepalmed.

"Where's the pedestal for the feathers?" Suzuki asked, bringing out the unicorn's feather.

"I don't see a stand," Draco observed, bringing out his own emerald feather.

"Here Natsu," Lucy said, tossing him the phoenix feather. She was holding on to the dove's.

Happy was clutching the owl's feather, and Kesshō wasn't holding on to any, except the map of Tenroujima.

"I think it's in that cave! It's glowing!" Natsu said, pointing inside of a cave filled with crystals.

"I hope there's fish too!" Happy agreed. "I'm hungry!"

"We don't have time for that..." Lucy grumbled. "Anyway, let's hurry, before Acnologia wakes up!"

The six of them hurried into the crystal tunnel that Natsu had spotted with no hesitation.

However, the tunnels seemed to go on forever. It was a long time until they had reached the "end" of it, and they were alreadt exhausted from running so long.

"There!" Kesshō gasped, pointing to a pedestal. It looked like it was engraved in shapes of the feathers itself. Carefully, Natsu put the phoenix feather, and it glowed red. Happy, Suzuki, and Draco did the same.

Finally it was Lucy's turn to put her feather, and she was about to put it until a loud crash flew the feather out of Lucy's hands.

"Oh shoot!" Lucy cried angrily, trying to get the final feather back. No luck. It flew all the way up and levitated in the middle. Lucy tried to grab it, but it was too high.

Happy also flew and tried to get it, but it looked like the feather had a force field around it so he was unable to reach it and was instead knocked down.

Then, Natsu heard an angry dragon's roar above them. He could hear scratching and digging noises above them! "It woke up!" Happy gasped.

"Hide!" Suzuki hissed, tumbling behind a jagged rock that hid all six of them.

"I wanna fight!" Natsu grumbled, but he hid behind the tall rock anyway.

"The feather's still there too! And the other four also!" Lucy protested.

Kesshō shook her head. "It's not worth dying to rescue a feather right now! There's an angry dragon above us at the moment!"

Then, Natsu heard the ceiling break as rocks fell beside them. "It's collapsing!" Draco gasped.

He was correct. The once sturdy ceiling was now crumbling to dust before them.

"Take cover!" Happy said, close to panicking.

Natsu heard a "Kya!" from Lucy as a huge chunk of rock fell beside her. He heard a gasp of pain not far away from him as well.

"Are you alright?" Natsu demanded. Lucy nodded, but she pointed to Kesshō.

Draco ran over to Kesshō, who was cursing. Her leg seemed to be buried under piles of rocks. A trembling Happy was in her arms.

"What happened?" Draco said.

"Happy..." Kesshō gasped. "He was about to get crushed, and if I didn't act I would never forgive myself."

"Thank you," Natsu said to her. Happy was his beloved pet. If he had lost him, he would be really upset.

Kesshō nodded and tried to move but she gritted her teeth in pain when she moved her injured leg.

"Your leg!" Suzuki gasped. "You can't fight in that state!"

"Yes I can," Kesshō replied stubbornly. "I will fight!"

A loud roar above them signaled that Acnologia was coming.

"We're too late!" Lucy whispered.

As if on cue, Natsu lifted his head to find that Acnologia had indeed woke up from his slumber. It was what Natsu remembered... Acnologia's scaly body was black and blue, and he had large wings. Its eyes were an intimidating electric blue, like Kesshō's. It drew in a breath and roared extremely loud, that Natsu had to cover his ears.

Natsu could never forget the last time he and his guild members had faced off this dragon. It almost killed them all last time, if it wasn't for Mavis, who had saved them. But now they were on their own, and six of them only.

"We have to get that feather back!" Natsu told them all. The dove's light blue feather was floating about next to the dragon. That was not good.

"It's right next to the dragon! How are we supposed to get it from there?!" Lucy asked, pulling out her Celestial spirit keys.

"We fight." Natsu replied. "Someone stay close to Kesshō!"

Kesshō grimaced. "Stupid leg!"

Happy boldy leapt out of her arms and stood before her protectively, despite being a small cat. "I will!"

Kesshō smiled. "Thanks, Happy."

"Let's GO!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist up in the air.

Acnologia screeched in fury and pounded its talon where Suzuki was standing. Luckily, she moved quickly out of the way before the razor sharp talon hit her.

"Light God's Bright Sphere!" Suzuki yelled, as black light flowed around her, forming into a large sphere. It zoomed towards the dragon and burst when it hit.

Acnologia, however, roared with anger instead of being in pain.

"It didn't affect it!" Suzuki gasped, and avoided a deadly swipe of its wing.

"It did that before too!" Natsu yelled back. It was true. Last time, none of their magic seemed to affect the dragon. It was only Makarov's that at least slowed the dragon down.

"Then how are we supposed to defeat it?" Draco shouted.

"You transform!" Lucy said pointedly. "It might help!"

"Here goes... NOTHING!" Draco said in reply as he morphed into his emerald green dragon form.

"Let's do this!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy pulled out a celestial spirit key. "Open, gate of the bull! TAURUS!"

Taurus immediately appeared in front of her. "Attack that dragon!" Lucy shrieked, pointing at Acnologia, who was roaring loudly.

"I will protect you, Lucy-sama!" Taurus replied.

"Hey!" Natsu growled at him.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy waved him off. "Now go!"

Taurus leapt and swung his large axe at the dragon's head, yelling in triumph when he descended. Natsu saw it didn't affect it, but it had made the dragon turn around angrily.

"Better than nothing!" Ryū-za told Taurus as the spirit disappeared with a "Moo!"

"Will anything work?" Lucy grumbled, putting Taurus' key away.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled, flames engulfing his hands. He hit Acnologia with a tremendous force that made the dragon back away in pain.

"Yay! I hit it!" Natsu shrieked.

"Yup, you did." Ryū-za growled. "But it only struck hin off balance."

The emerald dragon then struck Acnologia with his right talon and scraped the dragon's skin. Roaring with pain, Acnologia knocked Ryū-za backwards with his scaly arm as well.

"Well, that's a start!" Suzuki called, summoning another sphere of black light. She launched it again at the dragon, but this time it hit one of Acnologia's feet.

The apocalypse dragon avoided the attack swiftly. It opened its mouth and black winds burst out of it.

"It's breath attack!" Lucy screamed. "Suzuki, dodge it!"

The white haired teen luckily responded. A shield of black light was hovering over her, protecting Suzuki from the dragon's breath attack.

"Great!" Ryū-za snarled. He got back up to his feet and opened his mouth. Emerald colors came fling out of it, hitting Acnologia, who growled. Seeing the injured Kesshō and Happy, Acnologia launched another swirl of black winds towards their direction.

"NO!" Ryū-za gasped, trying to make his way over there, but Lucy was faster.

"Open, gate of the maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy demanded, and suddenly, her, Happy, and Kesshō disappeared under the earth.

"LUCY!" Natsu gasped.

"I think they're okay! Look..." Suzuki said, pointing to beside her.

Natsu whirled around. There, he saw Kesshō, Happy, and Lucy all safe, but covered in dirt. Virgo was beside them, saying, "Punishment, Princess?"

"No, but thanks!" Lucy said, giving her a thunbs up. Virgo then bowed and disappeared with a poof!

Happy then exclaimed, "Hey, look at Kesshō's leg!"

All of them stared. Virgo had actually bandaged her leg underground!

"Nice. I can move well now." Kesshō said, flexing her injured leg.

"Yay~" Happy cheered, along with Lucy.

"I'm glad you are three are okay." Natsu grinned.

But their cheers were interrupted as Acnologia roared in anger and struck its talons down violently towards those three.

"No!" Ryū-za growled. He zoomed past them and stood bravelly.

"You're going to get hit!" Kesshō gasped.

"I don't care." He said.

Sure enough, Acnologia's wing struck Ryū-za with a blast, and the dragon toppled over, transforming back into a badly injured Draco.

"Draco!" Kesshō, Lucy, Suzuki, Natsu, and Happy yelled.

"I'm... Fine..." Draco sputtered, coughing. He was in a bad condition.

"You have to rest." Suzuki ordered. She pulled out her hands and muttered, "Heal."

Draco's fatal injuries started to heal back to normal, but he was now losing conciousness.

"Finish... It..." Draco whispered, glaring at Natsu.

Natsu nodded. "I will."

Then Draco sighed. He closed his eyes after that.

"Is... He..." Happy gasped. "Dead?"

"No." Suzuki said. "He's resting."

"Where's the feather now?" Lucy asked, a fierce glint in her eyes.

"Still over there. It's like ghostly. I can't get it." Happy whined.

"Someone has to be sacrificed to do this." Lucy then said.

"What?!" The rest exclaimed.

"The prophecy, remember?" Lucy said. "A sacrifice has to happen!"

"Do you mean we seriously have to follow that?!" Natsu said, flustered.

"Duh!" She replied. "It's a prophecy!"

"But Draco's already passed out!" Happy protested.

"A sacrifice means that someone has to die, baka!" Kesshō realized. "Don't you get it? Six will become five!"

Silence flowed over their words, only to be broken by the dragon's impatient bellow.

"There's no other choice." Suzuki said.

"I'll do it." Kesshō said. "I'm already injured anyway."

"No, I will." Happy said. "I can't fight!"

"Stop..." Lucy mumbled. "I am the one."

"What?!" Everyone shrieked.

"Well, if you remember that prophecy line... 'The dragon's fury will crash in all the world, being the only cure the strength of a maiden's heart.'"

"But... Oh." Suzuki realized. "But we don't have to follow it!"

"Yeah, she's right!" Natsu agreed. "I can't let you die!"

Lucy smiled sadly, and Natsu saw tears forming in her eyes. "I have to. That's how you get the remaining feather and place it back where it belongs. To destroy Acnologia."

"No, you can't!" Natsu argued. "I don't want you to die!"

"Me either!" Kesshō and Happy agreed. "You're part of our nakama."

"Guys, I really don't have a choice..." Lucy sniffled, her voice breaking.

"No..." Natsu said, grasping her shoulders. "I won't let you go."

"I'll do it." Lucy said fiercely. "For the sake of Fairy Tail, Natsu!"

"Live on." Lucy continued.

"I..." Natsu trembled.

Then Lucy nodded to Suzuki and Kesshō, who seemed as if trying not to cry.

Happy, sobbing, flew forwards and hugged Lucy, crying, "Don't go! Please!"

Lucy pat him on the head and gave him a sea bass, which Happy shook his head.

"Goodbye, everyone." She looked at Draco too, who was still unconsious.

She started walking towards the dragon.

"NO!" Natsu yelled.

And he bolted towards her, despite Kesshō, Suzuki, and Happy's efforts to hold him back.

**A/N: Done! I left it like that cause if I included more I think this would have been a very long chapter O.o**

**New followers: 2468WhoDoWeApperciate, CookiesAreTastyx3, Hitokiri-Raijin, pearlshipping-daikari12, vampireknighthunter, and emmaandrehnmartinsson**

**New favorites: 2468WhoDoWeApperciate, CriswCriss, FlamingDragonKey, Sabs839, emmaandrehnmartinsson, keyblademasta12, and vampireknighthunter**

**Thanks, Merci, and Arigatou :) **


	20. The Final Battle

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with another chapter, cause I finally decided to upload today _and _because I haven't uploaded in 17 days XD. Anywho, thanks to everyone who read this story! KYAAA! **

**Oh, and thanks to all the people who read my other story too. Well, I can't believe this story itself took about 1.5 months to complete... Time really does fly, ****y'know?**

**So, *sighs*, we are finally approaching the end of the story. Thank you, everybody, who read and enjoyed this. It makes me really happy :)**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

**P.S. - Sorry if I have some typos in here, I was kinda rushing.**

**P.P.S - Really super sorry that I haven't updated in a while too DX**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't earn Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Natsu's POV

"LUCY!" Natsu roared as she staggered towards the dragon. Ignoring Kesshō, Suzuki, and Happy's protests, he outstretched his right arm to her, yelling, "COME ON! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

"Natsu?!" Lucy's voice seemed startled, but as he reached to grab her hand, an invisible force suddenly knocked him backwards, resulting in him crashing into Suzuki, Kesshō, and Happy who were not far behind.

"Oof!" Happy squealed, while Kesshō and Suzuki both struggled to hold Natsu up again. A passed out Draco was on Kesshō's back, despite her leg injury. They all however were injured from Acnologia's previous attacks.

"What?" Natsu yelled in shock. "There's some kind of force field around her! Someone destroy it!" His fist then burst into flames as he ran towards Lucy, attacking the force field.

However, every time he did that, Natsu was blasted backwards stumbling into the trio again.

"Natsu!" Lucy fretted.

"Will you stop that?" Kesshō growled. "I'm injured and I have an injured person on my back! You keep crashing into us every time you attsck that force field!"

"Lucy's in danger!" Natsu said fiercely, glaring at Kesshō as he once again ran towards Lucy.

"Natsu, stop!" Suzuki cried. "It'll only make it stronger! It's consuming your magic!"

"I won't stop until Lucy comes back!"

"Natsu... Don't." Lucy then said at last, a shadow across her face. Natsu could now see the blue aura around her, protecting her like a blue light. When she opened her eyes, he swore he saw stars in them.

"I will do anything to defeat it!" Lucy said fiercely.

"You'll die!" Happy protested.

"See that feather?!" Lucy yelled, ignoring him. She pointed towards where Acnologia was. "Get it after I attack!"

"NO!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, stop being stubborn, you baka!" Lucy shouted. "If I don't do this what's the point of being in Fairy Tail?! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Natsu just stared, speechless, at Lucy, who was glaring at him with a fierce glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

Then, she smiled. "I'll do this for you." She whispered, loud enough for only the dragon slayer to hear.

Natsu froze. He couldn't seem to move anymore. Suzuki, Kesshō, and Happy seemed to be unable to move as well. It was like a spell, enchanting everybody's movements.

Then it all happened.

Acnologia roared, and drew it's breath for a huge attack. It was that same elimination attack it used before when they last came to Tenroujima. When they disappeared for seven years. How it destroyed everything.

And in the midst of all of that, there stood Lucy, who charged towards the dragon at full speed. She then was yelling, "COME AT ME!" While provoking the dragon forward.

"I can't move!" Natsu growled angrily, trying to escape the magic trap. But it was just too strong and he collapsed, panting hard. Suzuki, Kesshō, and Happy were also unfortunately facing the same problem.

Roaring with anger, Acnologia launched its biggest attack at her, whom Lucy met it with determination. Then...

KABOOM!

"LUCY!"

* * *

(In Fairy Tail)

A loud crash startled Wendy Marvell, who was talking with Erza, Levy, and Carla, Gray nearby.

"What was that?" Erza demanded, looking around. "That wasn't an earthquake, wasn't it?"

"It seemed more like an explosion..." Wendy said. "Could it be..."

"Lu-chan, Natsu, and Happy?" Levy suggested.

"How would it be Natsu?" Gray asked, even though his expression told Wendy that he was thinking the same idea.

"If... They're nearby?" Carla said.

"Jeez, all the ruckus can't have me a place where to drink in peace," Cana grumbled, clutching her barrel.

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy have been gone for a few weeks now." Mira then said worriedly.

"I hope they're fine..." Wendy trembled.

"This is them we're talking about, so I think they're okay." Erza said, even though Wendy detected an uncertain tone in her voice.

"They'll be fine." A voice alerted Wendy. She, Erza, Gray, and Carla turned to see a red-haired mage with blue eyes approach them.

"Odette-san?" Wendy asked, looking at Erza, who was expressionless.

She put her right fist down on the table showing her Fairy Tail mark. "I know they will be."

"Guys, look outside!" Max pointed. All members fled outside of the guild to see what he was looking at.

"That's Tenroujima!" Mira said, looking at the yellow island. "Is that a cloud of smoke coming out of it?"

"I knew it!" Gray clenched his fist. "It is Natsu and the others."

"Should we go investigate?" Odette wondered aloud.

"No." Master then said. Everyone turned to look at him as he cleared his throat.

"They are fine." Master continued calmly. "After all, they are from Fairy Tail, aren't they?!"

"Yes, Master." Erza said. "But are you sure? That seemed like a dangerous attack."

"Have faith." Master continued. "They will survive."

Even though Master said some reassuring words, Wendy still felt uneasy. She shared a glance with Carla, and found her cat looking troubled as well.

_I really hope they're safe. _Wendy couldn't help but think.

* * *

(Back in Tenroujima)

Natsu's POV

Suddenly Natsu could move. Stunned, he bolted towards where Lucy was standing, and saw her badly injured self. She was bleeding.

"Lucy... NO!" Natsu said. "Hang on, does anybody know healing magic?!"

"I do." Kesshō said, gently putting Draco on the ground and hurrying over. She cast blue light on Lucy, but the blonde shook her head and pushed Kessho's hands away.

"No..." Lucy then whispered. She coughed. "I don't need... Healing..."

"Don't talk. You'll waste your breaths." Natsu instructed, tears threatening to fall.

"This... Is... My... End... Natsu..." Lucy said, coughing again.

"No... No..." Natsu said, tears now falling from his eyes. "No... You can't die..."

"Lucy..." Suzuki and Happy whispered, while Kesshō remained silent.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy smiled painfully. "Tell... Draco... It was my fault he got injured..."

"It wasn't." Natsu said, trembling.

"Lucy..." Kesshō said. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I forgot to tell you before but..." Her voice trembled.

"It's fine..." Lucy said. "It's okay..." Her eyes then started to close.

"No. Keep your eyes open!" Natsu demanded. "You can't die now, please. I don't want you to die..."

"The feather... Get it..." Lucy said, her eyes now closing. "For... Everyone... Please..."

Natsu shook his head, tears now falling down his face repeatedly. "No. No... Lucy!"

Then Lucy smiled at Natsu. "I'm happy though... You're all safe... And I finally... Told you... I loved you..."

"No... You can't die."

Lucy then closed her eyes and sighed. And with that, she was still as her last breath escaped her body.

"NO!" Natsu repeated. "NO! LUCY!" He cried over her body for what seemed like forever. "Lucy... I loved you too..."

"Lucy..." Suzuki whispered, wiping her eyes.

"We'll have to do it. For her, right?" Kesshō said, a shadow across her gaze, her back turned. She pointed to the glistening blue feather. "Happy! Place the final feather now!"

"A-aye..." Happy said half heartedly as he flew towards the dove's feather.

Acnologia seemed to be waiting for them. When Happy moved, the dragon roared so loud it almost knocked Natsu to the ground. Instead he held on to Lucy, desperately looking for some signs of life.

The only thing that alerted Natsu was when Happy cheered when he plucked the feather from the air, and when Acnologia's attack missed. He did a little victory dance, and Natsu had to crack a small smile despite the serious situation.

"NATSU!" Kesshō said. He looked up to see Kesshō in tears, but her voice steady. "Put the feather on the pedestal! Lucy sacrificed herself to save us! We can't give up now! It's for her sake!"

"A-alright." Natsu said, his sorrow morphing into deep fury. Flames engulfed his entire body as he yelled, "HAPPY, GO! THAT DAMN DRAGON WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"AYE!" Happy yelled, throwing the feather into Natsu's hand.

Acnologia roared and stomped its feet. It extended its wings in preperation to strike as the dragon slayer left Lucy with Kesshō and Suzuki and ran to the pedestal where the other feathers lay glowing.

It all happened in slow motion to him.

Acnologia's sharp wing hit Natsu's left arm, hard. Natsu tried to ignore the throbbing pain into his arm as he struggled to the pedestal.

"Go, Natsu!" Happy yelled.

Then, Natsu roared and launched himself to the pedestal as fast as he could, while avoiding Acnologia's attacks.

Yelling, he threw the feather violently at the pedestal.

It started glowing, and Natsu was frozen to the ground with shock. The light was growing brighter and brighter, so bright that Natsu had to squint to see what was happening.

It seemed that Acnologia and the others were frozen as well, but he could hear the dragon roaring and screeching.

A bright light sphere seemed to form out of the pedestal. Then, out of the sphere a large beam launched itself out towards Acnologia's direction!

In order to avoid being hit, Natsu dove out of the way and had to roll over to Happy who was nearest, while clutching his left arm, panting.

He heard the dragon roaring with pain and frustration as it got hit by the bright beam. Then, he was blinded with the light and had to close his eyes...

After a while, the light disappeared, and Natsu could see again. Speechless, he turned his attention to the apocalypse dragon, which was now lying dead at the ground. Then, it disappeared, and in its place was a bright blue crystal, like the ones on its body.

Immediately Natsu bolted over to where Lucy, Kesshō, Draco, and Suzuki were, Happy following.

Draco seemed to be fully healed, and he had a sad expression on his face. He had bandages wrapped around his legs, arms, and a small cloth with tape on his face.

Natsu slid and went up to the motionless Lucy, who Kesshō seemed to be trying to heal her, Suzuki next to her.

"I can't believe it." Draco sighed.

"We... Did it..." Suzuki said.

"Yeah..." Kesshō agreed. Then seeing Natsu's left arm, she scooted over to him and cast a blue light on it.

The pain was soothing away at once. He now bent it and sighed. "Thanks."

Kesshō nodded.

Natsu stared sadly at Lucy. It was thanks to her that they defeated the dragon. Because of her noble sacrifice she made...

Natsu felt sad, frustrated, and guilty. Sad because he wasn't able to save Lucy. Frustrated because he wasn't able to save Lucy. Guilty because he wasn't able to save Lucy.

He sighed angrily. He felt that something sharp was stabbing him. Because Lucy died. For his sake, and everyone else's.

He was about to cry, which he rarely did. Something he held precious to him was gone. Gone. Forever.

"Natsu." Kesshō said.

"What?" Natsu asked sadly, wiping his tears.

She pointed to the bright blue crystal. "That's a reviving stone."

"It... Wait... What?!" Natsu said. "Reviving stone?!"

Kesshō nodded excitedly. "For Lucy!"

Excited and shocked, he bolted to the stone. He plucked it out of the ground and handed it to Kesshō.

"Let's do it." Suzuki said. All five of them clasped the crystal and put it over Lucy's chest.

The crystal emitted a blue shining light that engulfed all of Lucy's body. Natsu seriously felt like his heart was stopping.

Then the light disappeared, but nothing happened.

Everyone held their breath nervously.

Then, Lucy's eyes slowly opened.

"LUCY!" Everyone cried, and Natsu immediately hugged her, extremely happy.

"Ack! Hard..." Lucy said, hugging Natsu back, and smiling.

"You're alive!" Natsu cheered. "Thank goodness..." And he hugged her again, but gentler this time.

"Yup, I'm back." Lucy laughed. Even though she was brought back to life, she still had her injuries. She winced when she moved her right leg.

"Are you okay?" Suzuki asked.

"Fine... Just this leg." Lucy said nervously.

"I'll heal it, don't worry." Kesshō said, walking to her side and casting healing magic on her.

"Lucy, I missed you!" Happy cried, tears flowing out of his eyes as he leapt into Lucy's arms. Natsu, Kesshō, Suzuki, and Draco also were trying their best not to cry in happiness.

"I missed all of you too. Thank you for defeating the dragon." Lucy said happily.

"Ah, that was all Natsu." Suzuki said cheerfully.

"Yup." Draco nodded, smiling.

"True. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead." Kesshō said.

"He did it especially for you!" Happy added.

"You guys..." Natsu said, grinning. "All of us did our best!"

Lucy smiled earnestly. "Thank you, all of you!"

"You really did it though." Natsu said, frowning. "I almost died when you sacrified yourself."

"I'm sorry... But it was the prophecy..." Lucy apologized.

"But I missed you, Luce." Natsu said firmly, grasping her shoulders. "Don't you ever do that again. Ever."

"Right, Natsu." Lucy smiled happily.

Then he moved his face closer to her's, and kissed her. He could picture everyone else nodding their approval.

When he let go, he smiled and gave Lucy a happy grin. "Okay?"

"Agreed!" Lucy said cheerfully, blushing.

**A/N: Alright, chapter 20's done! WOOHOO! **

**Will probably update tomorrow, but definitely soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! *gives cookies to all happily* **

**Odette, my other OC, made a debut appearance here. Ha, lol. Wonder if she'll meet my other OC's! Mwahahaha X3**

**Yay, more NaLu here! I enjoyed writing this chapter A LOT. **

**Thanks again! Final chapter will be updated soon!**


	21. We're Back!

**A/N: Why hello there! Since I haven't updated this thing in such a long time (that I forgot when I last did...) that I decided to do so today. I'm really sorry I left you guys hanging. Really, really super sorry. My life is complicated.**

**Anyway, this probably would be the last chapter. I hope ya guys like it... ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own Kesshō, Draco, Suzuki, and Odette. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

After that long battle with Acnologia, everyone was too exhausted. Not to mention some were fatally injured (ahem, Lucy).

So instead of looking at that long, _long _battle scene, they all rushed to the ship and left.

Just kidding.

They had to soak in about what happened. About how Lucy actually _died. _But got revived. About how Draco passed out (he's not unconsious anymore by the way) and how Happy actually thought he died (he didn't).

Natsu sighed. "Well, that's that."

"It's done." Lucy said. "We did it."

"So what," Draco said. "we celebrate?"

"Idiot," Kesshō scolded. "We'll have to come back first won't we?"

"Yeah... And why we're back so late too. They all deserve an explanation why." Suzuki spoke up.

"Can we go home now?" Happy pleaded.

"I agree." Lucy sighed. "I can't believe I just died though... I feel kind of healthy."

"Enough about health problems, I want to sleep." Draco said drowsily. "I want to go back too."

"It's settled!" Kesshō said defiantly. "Let's go home."

* * *

-later-

Lucy's POV

They finally reached the guild at nighttime, and Lucy could hear the sounds of the guild. She wondered how worried they were when they had left. How long has it been? Days, weeks, months? It definitely wasn't years, that's for sure.

Natsu halted at the guild doors and grinned at Lucy. "On the count of three?"

"One!" Lucy declared.

"Two!" Kesshō and Draco called.

"Three!" Suzuki and Happy cheered.

They burst the guild doors open and Natsu yelled, "WE'RE BACK!"

"Is that Natsu!?" Gray said, startled. Upon seeing the pinkette, he grinned and flashed a peace sign. "Welcome back, bro!"

"They're here!" Everyone in the guild cheered, raising their beer mugs and whatever they were holding.

"Lu-chan!" Levy squealed, running to her best friend and hugging her tightly.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed. "How long has it been?"

"Quite a long time, actually... We got so worried!" Levy said, still hugging Lucy tightly.

"This guild is loud..." Kesshō muttered. "I'm not sure how anyone could stand this much noise."

"That's what makes up Fairy Tail!" Cana then said as she slung an arm over Kesshō's shoulder. "We're always like this, but its only Natsu's team that destroys mostly everything."

Kesshō raised an eyebrow, but she managed a small smile.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Gajeel were conversing with Draco, who apparently was showing them he was a dragon.

"That's really cool, Draco-san!" Wendy exclaimed. "I wish I could turn into a dragon."

"Humph, I'm still better." Gajeel grumbled, but he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure I want to transform fully because I could end up destroying the whole guild. I wouldn't want to be in charge of the repair payment..."

"I know what you mean," Odette sighed. "Master always is depressed when the Council sends him bills of the buildings Natsu destroys."

Draco glanced at the Master, who was sulking in the corner, apparently dissolving.

"That's an understatement." Draco said. "So Natsu's basically the cause of everything?"

"If not everything, probably 95% of it." Odette told him, frowning slightly. "There's still that damage bill from that other park they destroyed..."

Natsu then elbowed Lucy. He lowered his voice into a whisper and asked, "Shouldn't we tell them we're official now? They deserve a right to know, right?"

"Oh... Right!" Lucy said, feeling her face warm with happiness.

Then turning to the guild members she called, "Guys, I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone then exchanged oohs and aahs as they whispered to each other, wondering what it was about.

"Well... You see..." Lucy tried. "...On the journey Natsu and I became... Official..." Seeing the guild's shocked faces she added, "So basically we're boyfriend/girlfriend now!"

Everyone was silent. Droy had a chicken leg hanging in his mouth.

Then they all cried "CONGRATULATIONS!" As Mira fainted, Juvia did a victory dance, and Gray clamped a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"OMIGOSH!" Levy squealed in happiness. "CONGRATS! I'm so happy I could just... DIE!"

Lucy laughed at her friend's sudden happiness. She admitted that she loved it when she finally settled it, once and for all.

"So, who confessed first, huh?!" Cana yelled, holding her booze in the air.

Lucy blushed. "I did, actually..."

More cheers erupted from the crowd, some laughed.

"Wow, Natsu, you coward!" Gray laughed.

"Hey, shut up!" Natsu retorted, his cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. "At least now I beat you! You suck!"

"Oh really?!" Gray smirked. He slung an arm over Juvia. "You're not the only ones who got together."

Juvia squealed with happiness. "Now that love rival has Natsu-kun, Juvia can live happily ever after with her beloved Gray-sama~!"

"What!" Natsu declared. "I'll show you me and Lucy are better, big time!"

"Why don't you two kiss then?" Erza said, smiling. "To seal the deal?"

Everyone cheered loudly. Mira had fainted again, and Lisanna was fanning her with a fan to get her to wake up.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Everyone chanted happily.

Natsu eyed Lucy, and he gave her his signature grin, which Lucy always thought of as so cute.

"Why don't we?" Natsu grinned. "After all, we are together."

"Uh–Ah–Sure!" Lucy said, after finding her voice again. She could definitely feel her face heating up now.

"YEAH!" The guild roared. Odette then pulled out a camera and muttered, "I need to get a picture of this."

"Ready?" Natsu whispered to Lucy, who blushed and nodded.

He leaned in so close that Lucy could feel his breath on her face. Then he closed the gap and kissed her. Lucy kissed him back, and they could hear the sounds of the guild cheering and roaring with happiness.

When they let go of each other, Lucy and Natsu both grinned.

"Yay!" Draco cheered.

"That is what you call a match made from heaven." Kesshō nodded.

"I'm so happy for them!" Suzuki said.

"AWWWWW!" Levy squealed.

"They really do liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other, don't they?!" Happy said.

"For once," Natsu said, turning to Lucy again, grinning. "you got that part right, Happy."

"TOLD YOU SO!" Happy said giddily.

Natsu then put his hands on Lucy's beaming face and whispered, "I've never been so happy in my entire life."

"You got that right," Lucy replied as they kissed again.

She thought of how fairy tales ended. And to Lucy, this was a fairy tale.

One that ended happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: KYAAAA! Lol... Too over excited. So that's that! I'm sorry I forgot to update this story... I'm really, really sorry.**

**This is my first story after all, and I have to say that it was a success. Thank you guys for supporting me! I wuvs you allll!**

**(Now I have four other stories left to complete. LOL) **

***gives cookies* Sayonara for now!**

**This is not marked as Complete yet because I want to add another chapter... Hehe... Don't worry I'll update sooner (hopefully ;-;) **

**-Choco :) **


End file.
